Deviance
by Gemmi92
Summary: "My father would never allow it." The girl spoke with such authority that he wondered if she had ever done anything other than what her father had told her to do. He smirked once. "Stannis Baratheon is a cold man, I suppose. Tell me, has your father always dictated your life, or are you just too scared to defy him?" She took a moment to think before replying; "Both." Jaime/OC
1. Chapter 1

Stannis Baratheon was not known for his patience. It was not a trait which the Baratheon family favoured. Time had only caused him to bitter further. His rightful seat had been taken from him in the time of peace. He had been given Dragonstone. It was a slight which he couldn't look past. He doubted he ever would be able to.

And then there came his wife; his dear Selyse. He had never loved the woman. He doubted he ever would love her. He did his duty as a husband, and she did her duty as a wife to him. She had produced him with children, two to be precise. Both of them girls. His first born daughter had been born early in their marriage, eighteen years ago. His second daughter came to him after multiple miscarriages from his wife.

Alas, he had been left with no heir. He had two girls; two girls who could never take over his duties.

He couldn't explain the disappointment he often felt.

"You cannot take her to that snake pit."

Stannis stood quietly in his chambers in Dragonstone, his gaze set out the window instead of on the woman who he called his wife. He said nothing for a few moments, choosing to keep quiet and compose himself. There were times when he often longed to yell at his wife. There were times when he wanted her to stop questioning him, but alas, that time never seemed to happen.

"She is my eldest daughter," Selyse spoke. "She does not belong in the capital. She belongs here. The Lord of Light shall keep her safe here."

"Damn you and your God," Stannis snapped, unable to stop himself. He had heard enough of his wife's new faith. She had kept on speaking of it until she was blue in the face. Stannis didn't know how much more he could handle.

"You know that I speak sense, my Lord," Selyse said. "She is not a girl who will survive at court."

"Her eighteenth name day has passed, Selyse," Stannis reminded his wife. "She is no longer a girl. You are fortunate I allowed you to keep her with you for so long. I could have had her shipped off to King's Landing as soon as she had turned into a woman."

Selyse said nothing more for a moment, knowing full well that her husband was right. Stannis had been lenient on her. She sometimes didn't know why he had been. She sometimes wondered if it was all an act with her husband. She only longed for her daughter to be kept safe, and she could only do that on Dragonstone.

"You still have Shireen," Stannis said, trying to offer her some comfort.

Selyse shook her head, her hand moving over her mouth as she did so.

"You know as well as I that she is not Sarah." Selyse snapped. "She...I..."

"She is our daughter as well," Stannis reminded her. "Why do you treat her as if she is not?"

"Because she is like she is," Selyse snapped. "She was not a boy, and then the greyscale took her. Sarah...she is our firstborn. She is-"

"-She is a girl too," Stannis spoke curtly. "Shireen cannot help what happened to her. You will do well to remember that."

"I do," Selyse said. "I remember it every day when I look at her...I kept on trying for children...after Sarah. All I wanted was for you to have your heir. I thought that I was lucky when I was in labour with Shireen...until I saw..."

Stannis said nothing, doing his best to understand what his wife had been through. He always did his best by her, as was his duty.

"Sarah saw me through all of the miscarriages," Selyse continued. "She helped to keep me strong, and now you wish to sell her off in King's Landing."

"I said nothing about selling her off," Stannis reminded his wife. "She is my daughter as much as she is yours. This day had to come, Selyse. Sarah is at an age where she can be married. There are suitors in King's Landing. I do not see them lining up here, do you?"

Selyse said nothing more, knowing that it was her daughter's duty to marry. It had been her duty to marry. House Florent had seen to that. It was only right that her daughter inherited the same responsibility which every woman faced.

"It seems that you have made the decision already," Selyse whispered, turning back to the fire, her gaze fixed on the burning wood. "You should go to her and tell her of your decision."

"Where is she?"

"In her chamber with Shireen."

Stannis did nothing more but turn on his heel and move away from his wife, wandering through the corridors of his castle until he came to his daughter's chambers. The darkness and the dampness of Dragonstone were all around him, even in his own home. Stannis wondered what his life would have been like if Storm's End had been his.

He moved his hand to knock on the wood, pausing as he heard laughter coming from within the room. He stood where he was for a second, listening as Sarah spoke to her. His eldest daughter was informing her sister of a story which he had heard Selyse read to them often. The story of the princess who was trapped at sea due to a storm. The ship she travelled in had begun to sink until a fine knight found them.

"Do you think I will ever find my knight?" Shireen's small voice asked from her elder sister.

Sarah laughed lightly. "Of course you will. Why would you even wonder such a thing?"

"I'm ugly, Sarah," Shireen said.

Stannis closed his eyes as he heard his youngest daughter say that. He said nothing, deciding to shake his head and move his hand to finally knock on the door. He didn't know what to feel when he heard his daughter speak in such a tone.

"Come in," Sarah called out.

Stannis pushed the door top open hastily, looking into the room hastily.

Shireen and Sarah quickly moved from the bed, standing tall in front of their father. Shireen made the first movement, rushing towards her father and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Father, you're back!" Shireen squealed.

Sarah watched as her father remained stood where he was, unable to hold his daughter back. Sarah had learned that about her father a long time ago. She doubted he would ever be able to love them like she thought he should. Stannis cast his gaze up to look at his eldest daughter as Shireen stepped back from him.

Sarah caught her father's gaze and moved forwards towards him, leaning forwards and pecking him on his rough cheek.

"Father," she greeted him.

"Sarah, Shireen," he spoke to them.

"When did you return from King's Landing, father?" Shireen asked. "How is court? Is the King as large as they say he is?"

Sarah placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, urging for her to stop with the questions. Stannis said nothing for a moment as he looked to his youngest girl, the dead skin on her face doing nothing to frighten him anymore. A taut turn of his lips was enough to be classed as a smile. It was something which Stannis Baratheon rarely did.

"Court is fine, Shireen," Stannis informed her. "I am only home for a little while. I need to speak with your sister."

"Oh," Shireen said, looking slightly confused at her father's request.

Sarah glanced back to her father before bending down to speak to her sister on her level. She ran her hands over Shireen's shoulders, smiling at her as she spoke;

"You should go to your own chamber. I shall be there later to finish the story."

"Yes," Shireen nodded, "I would like that."

Sarah and Stannis both watched as the young girl rushed out from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Stannis arched a brow as he placed his hands behind his back and began to wander through her room.

"You remember the story?" Stannis checked with his daughter. "I remember your mother telling the story to you when you were a babe."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the simple grey dress which she wore. She pulled the sleeves further down her arms until they covered her hands, pondering on what words to use to speak back to her father.

"It was my favourite," Sarah confirmed. "Shireen deserves to be read it by someone."

Stannis looked back to his daughter, noting how she had chosen her words carefully. He knew what she was implying. He was no fool when it came to the matter.

"You mean to say that your mother has not been taking care of her?" Stannis checked with her.

Sarah shrugged, shaking her head back and forth before taking a seat on the side of her double bed. She sunk into the quilt, her head bowed as Stannis observed her.

"Mother has not been the same since Shireen was born. I know that. She thinks of herself as a disappointment."

Stannis sighed loudly. "Your mother has been this way for a while, Sarah."

"It has worsened," Sarah dared to speak to her father. "She has abandoned the Old Gods. She worships this God of Light. I worry for her."

Stannis shook his head as he heard his daughter. She had no need to worry from now on. He looked down at her, wondering how she would fair at court. He had no doubt that she would be able to hold her own. She had favoured Stannis in characteristics, her stubbornness knowing no bounds on some matters. But, she had her father's sense of duty which sometimes clouded her judgement.

He had no concern over her mannerisms gaining her some foes, but he was more interested in finding her a suitor. Youth was on her side, he supposed that was one good thing. She had his dark blue eyes and black hair, yet she had been cursed with her mother's large ears and sharp nose.

Stannis supposed that if he had married her mother then there would be hope for someone to marry her.

"I shall speak with your mother," Stannis said, hoping that would be enough to appease her. "In the meantime, I have matters which I need to discuss with you."

Sarah remained quiet, waiting for her father to continue speaking. He nervously sat down on the bed beside her, doing his best to keep his distance from her. She sat up straight, well aware that something important was bound to happen if her father wanted to speak with her.

"You are no longer a young girl, Sarah," Stannis began, a slight edge to his voice. He didn't sound like his usual stern self. "You are a young woman, and you have a duty. A duty like your mother had."

Sarah said nothing for a moment, deciding to keep her gaze on her father for a few moments. Stannis looked back at her, searching her blue orbs for any sign of emotion. But he saw nothing.

"You wish for me to marry?" Sarah checked. Her tone was flat and low as she waited for Stannis to reply.

"I intend to take you with me to King's Landing," Stannis admitted. "I hope that court shall be a place for you to find a suitor. Robert is always telling me that no one suitable shall come to Dragonstone."

"I see," Sarah whispered. "Do you happen to have anyone in mind?"

"No," Stannis replied. "There has been no one who I have seen worthy as of yet. Perhaps the King will have someone in mind when we return."

"And when is that?"

"Tomorrow morn."

Sarah felt her breathing hitch for a second, a moment of dread running through her. Stannis saw the low gulp escape her throat and he wondered whether or not he should say of comfort to her. Words seemed to fail him. He'd never comforted his daughter before.

"What of Shireen?"

"She shall stay here. Dragonstone is the safest place for her." Stannis declared, standing up and looking back down to Sarah.

"Will Shireen...will she ever..."

"Spit it out, Sarah."

"Will she ever be treated the same as me?" Sarah asked, doing as her father had commanded her to do. He said nothing as his daughter continued to fret, pushing her hair behind her ears as was her custom when she was nervous. "Shireen will be alone here, father. She is young and mother refuses to spend time with her."

"Shireen will have friends here," Stannis nodded. "I shall make sure of it if it appeases you. As for your mother...there is nothing I can do on that front. Shireen is safe here. Court is no place for a girl like her. I do not want her ridiculed for how she is."

"How can people ridicule her?" Sarah wondered. "She is how she is through no fault of her own-"

"-People are petty," Stannis interrupted, deciding to stand up. "You should get some rest this evening. We travel back to King's Landing at first light. Do not fret over Shireen."

"I find it hard to do anything but that," Sarah replied.

She stood up along with her father and glanced out the window of her room. The clouds were blackening in the sky above as Stannis solemnly watched his daughter.

"I assume your mother shall be here soon to say her farewells. She did not take the news of you leaving well. I doubt Shireen will be at ease with it all."

"No," Sarah limply agreed. "I assume she will not."

Stannis moved to the doorway, unsure of what he should say next to her. He should maybe assure her that everything would be fine in the end. He was her father. He had said no oath to her, but he had a duty to keep her safe. He had a duty to stand by her as a father should.

"Try not to worry," Stannis spoke. "King's Landing is not as scary as your mother would have you believe...and...everything shall be fine in the end."

Sarah's lips moved into a taut smile for her father as he turned and left her alone in her room. She took a sharp breath before sitting back on her bed, a moment of deflation coming over her as she did so.

Duty was all that had been instilled into her. Duty and justice. They were her father's two favourite things. He had taught her them from a young age. She'd seen it first hand on many of occasions. That was how she found it in her to move from her bed and begin to pack for a future which had no appeal to her.

...

A/N: So I have already done on Jaime/OC story, but I have decided to try and write another one. I do hope you enjoyed it so far, and I promise there is much more Jaime to come in the future. Do let me know what you think in the meantime!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah had spent the previous night sat on her bed, her arm around her mother as she comforted her. She couldn't help but find the situation ironic. She did think that it was supposed to be her mother who comforted her, but her family had never been normal. Sarah knew that, and she grown to accept it.

Selyse had finally left her daughter to sleep. She had dismissed her maids from the room, insisting that she would be the one to help her daughter pack. She had told her all about marriage and the responsibilities which came with it. She had warned her that her father was not the wisest when it came to picking suitors.

Selyse had told Sarah never to follow her heart. It was not her duty to do so.

Sarah had nodded in agreement to whatever her mother had said, doing her best not to break down in front of the woman who had birthed her eighteen name days ago. She knew that saying goodbye to Shireen would be the most difficult moment for her. She had snuck into her room in the dead of the night, telling her what would happen.

Shireen had been saddened; of course she had been. Her sister was sometimes her only source of comfort. But, Shireen was a sweet girl. She saw the best out of any situation. She had forced herself to smile and tell Sarah that she was going to find her knight.

It was then when Sarah felt the tears prick in her eyes, but not one fell onto her cheek.

"You will stay strong," Selyse said as she stood in the harbour of Dragonstone.

Stannis had allowed his wife to journey with him to the harbour to see her daughter leave the port. Shireen had also been granted permission to step outdoors. Many men had stared at her as they went about their usual business. Sarah had done her best to keep her from their harsh glares.

She detested the way they stared at her. It was as if she was not normal. Shireen was a girl, like everyone else. She did not deserve to be looked at with such wondering eyes.

"Yes, mother," Sarah agreed as Selyse wrapped her arms around her taller daughter.

She held her tightly, looking over her shoulder to where Stannis stood. His gaze was one of disinterest. She glowered at her husband for a moment, resenting him for taking away the little girl who had gotten her through all of her miscarriages. She couldn't stand him for doing that to her.

"I'll miss you, Sarah," Shireen said once Selyse had released her.

Shireen wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist, burying her head in her sister's stomach. Sarah patted down her dark hair before Selyse stepped in. She held her chin high as she allowed the tips of her fingers to touch Shireen's shoulder.

"Your sister must go, Shireen," she said, her voice sterner than normal.

Shireen released Sarah, standing back and besides her mother. Sarah ruffled the hair of her sister quickly before she turned on her heel, her cloak flowing behind her. Stannis watched as his daughter approached him before he offered her his arm.

Sarah took hold of her father's arm, her hand resting just by his wrist as he walked with her towards the ship which was to take them to King's Landing via Blackwater Bay. Stannis had commissioned some of the finest sailors to return him to his home. He knew that he was in trouble should anything happen to his daughter.

"You did well," Stannis told her. "I had expected tears from you."

Sarah looked straight ahead of her as she finally came to the end of the harbour. The stone ended abruptly, a plank of wood the only think moving over to the ship which had docked in the deep waters.

"It is my duty to go to King's Landing. There is no use in shedding tears over my future."

Stannis brusquely nodded, moving his arm out and allowing his daughter to board the ship first. She kept hold of the wood at either side of the plank, trying not to trip over the long red dress which she wore. Stannis followed closely behind her, turning back to look at his wife and youngest daughter.

Selyse had been glaring at him with her narrowed sharp eyes ever since he told her what he intended to do. She was the one who was fighting back the tears. Shireen was stood a few paces from her, her eyes wide as she waved over to her father.

Stannis did nothing so extravagant to reply to his daughter. He inclined his head before he saw Selyse snap at her daughter. Shireen's smile instantly fell from her face and Stannis felt annoyance radiate through him.

"We should make King's Landing by evening."

Stannis finally stopped climbing the plank of wood as he stepped on the deck of the ship. He nodded in agreement with the captain who had just spoken.

"You should go inside," Stannis's gruff voice informed his daughter. "The wind and rain can be quite nasty."

"I would like to see Dragonstone until it is no longer in view," Sarah replied to her father, her orbs wide before he nodded in agreement with her request. He supposed it wasn't so unreasonable that he couldn't let her do that.

He moved around the deck by himself, deciding to leave Sarah to her thoughts. It didn't take long for Dragonstone to leave view and Sarah moved into the cabin. Stannis left her alone for a while, braving the howling winds and the forceful rains on deck.

It wasn't until they reached King's Landing when he decided to go and collect his daughter. He could hear her muffled sobs from behind the door. He should have known that she wasn't as strong as she let on. She never had been.

...

Sarah surfaced back to the deck and she couldn't help but think how much difference a few hours journey made. The sight in King's Landing was like something which Sarah had never seen. Buildings stretched tall in the distance. There were people everywhere, and there were so many different colours. Sarah dutifully followed her father as she sat side saddle on her horse and was led up to the castle of King's Landing. She tried not to let her mouth gape as she saw the sight in front of her. All she wanted to do was speak with her father of the difference between the capital and her home.

Yet Stannis seemed bored by it all. He said nothing as he rode besides his daughter into the main gates. They were greeted by a member of the Kingsguard. Sarah only knew him because of his glistening white cloak. She allowed her father to help her from the horse before he spoke to the man.

"Sarah, this is Ser Barristan Selmy. He is an honoured member of the Kingsguard. Ser Barristan, this is my eldest daughter, Sarah Baratheon."

He bowed at the waist in front of her before his gaze looked over her. She had the Baratheon look about her, he supposed. She was, however, also half Florent.

"My lady," Barristan spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is also mine, Ser," she smiled softly, doing her best not to look too worried at the prospect of moving into the walls of the castle.

"I trust my brother is in the Throne Room."

"Aye, that he is," Selmy nodded. "He's requested your presence as soon as you arrived."

"I see," Stannis said. He began to walk, turning his head as he noted his daughter was still staring at her surroundings. "Sarah. Come along, daughter."

She heard him call her and moved with haste, deciding it would be for the best not to anger her father. She kept a few paces behind him, her eyes still roaming around her as she went. She noted people who passed, most of them bowing as Stannis swept by. He did nothing to acknowledge their existence, his mind too intent on getting the meeting with his brothers out of the way with.

He stood before two grand wooden doors before they were pushed open by two men in cloaks. Both of them wore helmets which covered their heads. One did not look at her as she entered the room behind her father, yet the other did. His bright green eyes looked at her as she heard a booming noise from inside the room.

"Stannis! What has kept you for so long?"

Sarah looked over her father's shoulder as he stood before some steps which led up to the Iron Throne. Sarah had only read about the throne, never before did she think she would ever see it. Her gaze then found the man who sat on top of it.

He was plump, there was no denying that. His black hair was knotted and a golden crown sat on top of his head. His beard was out of control and his face was as red as if he had just run to the room. A man stood beside him, this one tall and thin. His black hair and beard was neatly trimmed and his eyes were the same as her father's. Yet he seemed to look kinder towards her.

"I wasn't in a rush to return," Stannis nonchalantly said, turning to look at Sarah. He nodded at her and she moved to stand next to her father, her hands sweating as she placed them in her skirts.

"This must be your daughter, Stannis," the man to the King's side said.

Sarah could only imagine him to be Renly, her father's younger brother.

"Sarah, is it not?" Renly asked as he took the steps down to the floor. He held his hands out to her, taking hold of them and stepping back, his gaze looking over her. A small smirk played on his face before he turned to look at his brother.

"Tell me, Stannis, how did you manage to produce such a fine little lady?" Renly wondered.

"Watch it, Renly," Stannis snarled. "You forget your place."

"Enough," Robert laughed loudly as Renly decided to kiss his niece on the cheek. "Although our little brother has a point, Stannis. Why have you been hiding her on Dragonstone for so long?"

"You know why," Stannis replied. "Selyse was adamant that she stayed there."

"She could have been wed years ago," Robert declared. "Renly, step back and stop crowding the girl. I wish to see her properly."

Stannis moved back from his daughter as Renly did the same, the persistent grin still on his face as he did so. Sarah took a deep breath before holding her head high. Robert's eyes looked over his niece as he observed her.

"She has your eyes, Stannis. Not to mention your stubborn set chin. I see you have the Florent nose and ears. Unfortunate, isn't that? They're not the best looking of families!" he laughed loudly.

No one else seemed to join in with his taunts as Stannis pursed his lips and looked to the floor. Renly shook his head, beaming widely before he moved to stand next to his niece.

"Come now, brother. You do not mean that, do you?" he checked with him. "Our dear niece is a fine lady. Do not knock her confidence."

"I meant no offence to my niece," Robert assured them. "Your father tells me that he thinks it is time for you to marry, girl. What do you say?"

Sarah took a deep breath as Renly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I should think that the decision has been made," Sarah nodded. "If my father thinks it is time then I agree with him."

"I wonder where she gets the sense of duty from?" Renly taunted Stannis again.

"You could do well to learn it."

"Brothers," Robert called out. "I do not think it is the time to argue, do you? I have a vast feast prepared for this evening. I wish to speak with you two alone. Your daughter can go to her chambers."

"She does not know where they are," Stannis replied. "I shall escort her."

"We have no time for that," Robert shook his head. "I shall have the Kingslayer show her the way."

"I would prefer to do it myself," Stannis said. "Her rooms are next to mine. I am-"

"Kingslayer!" Robert bellowed, interrupting Stannis from his complaints.

A low groan escaped Stannis as he closed his eyes and his jaw ticked at the annoyance of being cut off by Robert. The wooden doors opened and Sarah turned around, looking to the man who entered the room. He had removed a lion helm from his hands, tucking it under his arm as he arched a brow.

"You yelled?" he said, his voice a tone of amusement and boredom at the same time.

"Show my niece to her chambers." Robert declared. "I have business which needs attending to. It's a simple enough job for you, I suppose. No one to kill on the way."

Sarah looked across to the man who had murdered the Mad King. Of course she had heard the tales of Jaime Lannister. Who hadn't? Her father had been disgusted when Robert had allowed him to remain a member of the Kingsguard. She remembered that he had returned home, cursing and swearing of the shame which Robert brought to the Baratheon name.

"I shall come for you later, daughter," Stannis briskly nodded at the young girl.

She nodded once and swiftly pecked her father on the cheek. She left the room with the Kingslayer behind her. He followed her out the hall, listening as Stannis spoke of his distaste of him to Robert. After years of endless taunts, Jaime had learned to live with the names he was called. He'd had no choice but to wear his armour like a sheet of skin.

"This way, little stag," he mumbled to her.

She followed him down the corridors, doing her best to focus on not tripping over the skirts which she wore.

Jaime slowed his pace and waited for the girl to walk by his side.

"There has been talk of your arrival for the past few days," Jaime declared. "The eldest daughter of Stannis Baratheon. Some said he kept you locked on Dragonstone for your mad mother. Is that true? Others said it was because you are as disfigured as that sister of yours."

Sarah looked up to the blonde man as a smug grin formed on his face. She felt a slight pang of sadness at the mention of Shireen. And then she felt the anger.

"I would suspect that you shouldn't speak of my sister in that manner," Sarah said, her tone tight and her voice stern like her father's. "You do not know of her."

"I know that she is disfigured," Jaime replied to her. "So, do you intend to answer the question?"

"My mother did not want me to leave Dragonstone," Sarah truthfully admitted. "She thinks King's Landing is a snake pit. She does not approve of me being here."

"Your mother is correct," Jaime assured the young woman, turning left as she followed him. "You look like her. I remember her vaguely. I suppose you are fortunate to have not inherited her hairy upper lip. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Stannis when I saw her. She didn't make the most attractive bride."

"Pardon me?" Sarah said, unable to believe the audacity of the man next to her. She stopped moving for a moment, her eyes blinking repeatedly as she heard Jaime speak to her in such a manner.

Jaime arched a brow. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard it loud and clear," she assured him, a scoff escaping her. "What bothers me is that I don't think you should be speaking in such a manner. My father is the Lord of Dragonstone. He is brother to the King."

"Do you have a point to this?"

"My point is that you are not above us. You are a member of the Kingsguard. You have no right to be so cruel."

Jaime allowed a chuckle to escape his lips as he heard the young girl. How naive she truly was.

Jaime shook his head back and forth for a moment. "You have a lot to learn, little stag."

"I could say the same about you," she promised him. "I think you should take me to my room before you insult my family further."

Jaime couldn't resist the smirk which fell on his lips. This girl really would be eaten up at court.

"Your loyalty to Stannis is quite something. Tell me, has he ever shown you the same loyalty?"

"Of course," she answered without a moment to pause. "He is my father."

"Yet he brings you here to sell you like a piece of meat at market," Jaime told her.

"He intends to wed me." Sarah protested. "It is my duty to do as my father wishes."

The laugh which escaped Jaime this time was bitter. Duty. What did this girl really know of duty?

Jaime paused outside her chambers, pushing the wooden door open for her. She stepped inside and looked around whilst Jaime stood in the doorway.

"Duty and justice. They always were Stannis's favourite things," Jaime observed. "I think he favours them above what his daughter really wants."

"That is not true," Sarah protested, stopping her admiration of the silk drapes.

"We shall see, little stag," Jaime said, closing the door to her room. "We shall see."

...

A/N: So thanks to those who have followed this! No reviews so far, but I do hope you let me know what you think. It would mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah had no other option but to wear the dress which had already been placed in her wardrobe. It was tight fitting, she could not deny that. A maid had been in to dress her, telling her that the Queen herself had chosen the gown for Sarah. The colour was a deep blue, hanging off her frame in thick waves of material. The gowns she normally wore were straight; they didn't tend to puff out.

She only began to worry about how she would walk in it when she moved through her room to her dressing table. She seemed to have a never ending supply of maids in King's Landing. It almost made her want to tell her father that she didn't need any of them. She had only had two maids on Dragonstone, and even then she never used them for anything.

But she knew it would be ungrateful to tell them to leave her alone. It would be foolish to do so. She sat at her dressing table, a golden necklace being hung around her neck before one maid allowed her father to enter the room.

Sarah caught his gaze in the mirror, her lips moving into a small smile. Stannis caught her reflection, never before thinking he had seen his daughter look so radiant. She tended to stick with her old dull gowns on Dragonstone. But this was King's Landing. It called for more extravagance.

"The King says the feast is in honour of your arrival tonight," Stannis informed his daughter. He continued to stiffly stand by her door, waiting for her maids to finish readying her. "Robert always has been one for foolish notions."

"If the King commands it then we have no other option but to agree and go along," Sarah reminded her father.

Stannis nodded curtly at her as a maid began to pile her hair on top of her head.

"No," Sarah interrupted. "I would have my hair left down."

"Southern women rarely have their hair down," Stannis reminded his daughter of the fashion. He looked at her sternly as her orbs widened and she pulled at her dark locks, pulling them over her shoulder to fall down her chest.

"Southern women do not have the unfortunate trait of Florent ears," she reminded her father.

Stannis couldn't help a small tug of his lips at hearing his daughter. He nodded in agreement with that observation.

"Aye," he said. "I suppose that is true."

Sarah stood up then, tucking the stool to the dressing table underneath it again. She finally turned around to face her father, her hands smoothing out the dress which she wore. Stannis's brows furrowed at seeing the extravagant material.

"I've never seen you in that gown," he told her whilst the maids placed her old clothes away and unpacked the rest of her belongings.

"The Queen sent it to me," Sarah spoke. "I thought that it would be best not to insult her and refuse to wear it."

"Good girl," Stannis told her. "Come along. I would prefer to get this feast out of the way with."

He held his arm out to his daughter and escorted her through the corridors. Sarah did her best to keep her head held high and not trip over the dress which she wore. She had to admit that it was a difficult feat to achieve. She only hoped that she managed with some grace.

Walking into the feast was one of the most never wracking things she had done. She could see Robert sat at the royal table, his blonde queen by his side and his younger brother on his other side. There were rows of other tables lining the hall, people slowly filling them as Stannis led his daughter straight through the middle of them.

"You look more radiant than before," Renly spoke, standing up and pulling out the chair next to him for the girl.

"Thank you, uncle," she nodded to him, her smile thin as Stannis took the empty seat next to her and at the end of the table.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Lady Sarah." The Queen spoke to the girl, leaning slightly around her brute of a husband. Her smile seemed forced as her eyes fell onto the dress which the girl wore. "You look lovely in that dress. I did think that the blue would be the colour for you; that is if you were to have the look of a true Baratheon."

Sarah racked her brain to say something back to the woman.

"Thank you, your Grace. The dress is lovely. I've never worn something so exquisite."

"I should think not," Robert's voice boomed and Cersei sat back in her seat, doing her best not to roll her eyes and groan out loud. She often wondered how she had become stuck with a man like Robert. "Dragonstone isn't known for its wealth, is it, Stannis?"

Stannis's frown seemed to grow further as Sarah looked back to her father. She knew how he had been wronged many years ago.

"Not as rich as Storm's End, Robert," Stannis said and Robert laughed.

The sound boomed around the room and caused many people to look up to the royal table as food began to be served.

"Are you still unhappy about that, Stannis?" Robert wondered. "It was many years ago now."

"Besides," Renly drawled, "Storm's End suits me a lot better than you. Dragonstone fits you perfect. The castle is as dark and as miserable as your personality."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Renly," Stannis warned his brother. "You know nothing of any of this. You never fought in any battle. You're still a green boy."

"Dear Gods," Robert's voice boomed. "I swear that if my cup isn't refilled in the next few seconds then I will go as mad as the Mad King."

A small squire moved with haste then, doing his best to fill up Robert's goblet without overflowing or spilling any liquid.

Sarah turned her stare to her father, her eyes wide as Stannis peered down at the food which had been placed in front of him. Sarah picked up her goblet and slowly drank the liquid. She almost gagged when she realised it was wine in her cup. She coughed lightly and Stannis looked over to her. He doubted she'd ever had wine before, especially nothing as rich as Dornish wine.

"What's the matter, girl?" Robert's voice echoed. "Can't hold your alcohol?"

"I have never drunk it before, your Grace," Sarah admitted to him.

He arched a brow and turned red with laughter. "Stannis really has kept you in cage for years on end, hasn't he?"

"It is as we said," Renly drawled, "Dragonstone really is a dark pit."

Sarah knew that her father had almost lost his temper. His anger seemed to rise inside of him and go to his jaw, making it jut out and tick.

"I did not come here to be insulted," Stannis hissed, moving to stand up. "I shall be in my chambers working."

"Father-"

"-No," Stannis cut Sarah off. "You stay here and enjoy your feast. I will not be mocked by my own brothers."

"No one was mocking you," Robert snapped at Stannis. It was too late, for his brother had begun to storm off back down the great hall.

"Fine!" Robert yelled after him. "Your company wasn't wanted here."

Sarah shifted around uncomfortable in her seat, picking up her glass again and finishing the wine off.

"The girl's goblet is empty!" Robert snapped to his squire. "Refill it."

"Robert," Cersei began slowly. "The girl is young. Do not get her-"

"-Damn it, woman," he growled, "I will do as I like. I am King, am I not? It is my right as King."

It was then when Sarah saw the authority which rose in Robert. She winced at the way she spoke to the Queen, wondering if her own husband would be as loud and rude. She sincerely hoped not. Renly looked to the side, his eyes glancing over her as he noted the nerves in her shaking and sweating hands.

He moved his own hand under the table, taking hold of her fingers into his and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Worry not, dear child," he told her. "You won't be alone whilst you're here. I know it must feel that way. I felt it myself with dear Stannis as a brother and Robert as the King."

She looked back to her uncle and smiled gently before he stood up and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have spotted Ser Loras and need to speak with him about the upcoming tourney."

Renly excused himself and Sarah had never felt so alone then. She sat on her seat, keeping quiet and dutifully eating and drinking whenever Robert told her to. Cersei said nothing more after her husband had rudely brushed her off. She most certainly kept quiet when she saw Robert move off into the throngs of people.

She stood up, well and truly leaving Sarah on her own at the royal table.

"Be careful when you stand up, sweetling," Cersei urged the girl as she stood up and held her hands in front of her. "The alcohol shall go straight to your head and you'll feel ill. Your reddening cheeks and vacant expression tell me as much."

Sarah pressed her fingertips to her cheeks, feeling them warm on her cold skin whilst Cersei gave a knowing smirk.

"I have children to attend to. Allow me to impart some advice," Cersei said, her eyes catching the sight of Robert and some serving girl he had his hands all over. "Never forget how important your children are when you have them. Sometimes they are the only ones who keep you sane."

Cersei stormed off after that, her exit going unnoticed by most of the drunkards in the room.

Sarah knew that it was time for her to take her leave after what she had seen that evening. It was only when she stood when she realised how right Cersei had been. She looked around the grand room and her vision blurred in front of her. She needed to get outside and into private before she embarrassed herself.

She moved down the steps of the raised level, almost tripping on her skirts as she went. She moved slowly, swaying from side to side as her head pounded.

She tried to remember who she was. Sarah Baratheon, daughter to Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and the King's brother. She was nobility, not some silly girl who couldn't handle expensive wine.

But that was how she felt at that moment in time. She felt foolish; like a child.

"She's the one that Lord Stannis has kept locked away."

Sarah looked to the side, trying to determine where the whispers came from. She kept walking. It was only then when the whispers continued. Everyone spoke of her. Everyone seemed to be interested in her business and her goings.

"They say his wife kept her with him. Poor woman is deranged. The girl was her only source of comfort."

"It's thought that she was barren. Why else would he keep her till the age of eighteen? Women normally bear children as soon as possible."

"I thought she was deformed. People told tales of how Lord Stannis kept her hidden for her own good. He didn't want people to know that she wasn't normal."

Sarah did her best to ignore the people. She didn't want to listen to their mindless gossip, but she couldn't help it. Her ears wouldn't shut and her mind wouldn't stop processing their words.

"She certainly doesn't have the looks of her uncles, does she? I suppose she takes after her father."

"Her mother wasn't much of a bride. Very bland. The poor girl has her ears and nose. Thankfully she has nice eyes. I suppose that is one redeeming quality."

Sarah finally made it outside, her mind still in a whirl as she came to a courtyard. Thankfully it was empty as she doubled over and rested a hand on her hip, taking deep breaths. A sickening feeling came over her. She assumed it was combined with the alcohol and the whispers she had heard.

"Lady Sarah."

She stood up and tossed her head over her shoulder, groaning audibly as she saw him stood there. Had he followed her from the hall? She didn't remember seeing him at the feast.

"I trust you're ill," he spoke, moving closer to her as she rested her back against the wall, closing her eyes and trying to shut everything out. "I hope you are. If not then you should have a formidable excuse for ignoring the King as he shouted you. The drunken fool will be worse than you by the end of the night."

Her eyes opened wide then. "I ignored him?"

"You seemed in too much of a rush to get out of the hall," he commented. "Not that I can blame you on that front. The antics of drunkards are hardly appealing. Although I do believe your are intoxicated beyond belief. I saw you drinking a lot."

Sarah nervously laughed; her hand on her stomach as it churned. "I've never been one for drink. Father wouldn't...well...he doesn't drink a lot..."

"Stannis Baratheon?" Jaime checked. "It would seem he is the only Baratheon who doesn't then."

"Why are you out here?" Sarah asked, amazed she could still speak coherently. "Isn't your job to guard the King?"

"My job is to serve the King. He told me to follow you. Believe me; I have no interest in your welfare."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, amazed he dared to speak to her in such a manner. She didn't know why she should be in shock. She'd seen his arrogance first hand. She could only imagine how Shireen would swoon over the sight of him. That would be until he opened his mouth.

"Charming," Sarah scoffed. "I am fine, thank you very much. I intend to go back to my father now."

Jaime arched a brow, an amused look on his face as he watched the girl push herself from the wall. The only issue was she pushed herself straight to the floor. He refrained from laughing as he saw her on the ground, crawling slowly before he shook his head.

"You won't make it five paces," Jaime informed her. "Can you stand?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, remaining knelt on the floor.

It was then when she felt it. She felt it at the same moment two others came out into the courtyard, laughing and giggling as they went. Jaime turned to look at the frisky couple as they struggled to keep their hands off each other. He was about to say something when he heard Sarah gurgle loudly. She wretched violently before emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor, the stench inflicting Jaime's nostrils with disgust.

"Seven Hells," he complained.

The loving couple's mood changed in that instance as they saw the girl on the floor, constantly throwing up.

"Do you not have somewhere else to be?" Jaime wondered, trying to make out the figures in the darkness.

They took the hint and scurried off, no doubt to spread the gossip of Lady Sarah and her terrible manners.

He looked down at her before kneeling by her side, his hand on her back as he patted it and she continued to be ill. He wrinkled his nose as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, too intoxicated to realise that the act was disgusting. The ends of her hair had dirtied with her own sickness and she looked as though she was ready to collapse on the floor.

"Sarah?"

Jaime was the one to turn his head at the sound of the stern voice.

Sarah heard the tone but didn't dare turn around. She knew that trouble awaited her in the morning. She was fairly certain of that.

"Ah, Lord Stannis," Jaime spoke, standing up and taking a few steps back from the girl. "I believe your daughter is going to be court gossip by morning, if not by midnight."

"And what are you doing with her, Kingslayer?" Stannis wondered from Jaime.

"The King told me to follow her," Jaime said as Stannis knelt by his daughter.

She rested her derrière on her heels as she began to sway from side to side, finally collapsing against her father's front. The smell of sick infuriated Stannis as he allowed her to keep her head on his chest. She murmured something about Shireen and returning home, telling her father that she didn't want to be here.

He ignored her and turned to look at Jaime.

"And how did she become so drunk that she resembles her uncle?" Stannis hissed.

"I do believe her uncle is the one to blame. He made the girl enjoy her wine. Apparently Dragonstone lacks simple things like wine. Perhaps you should hire a new master of coin to help import some reasonable cuisine?" Jaime taunted, unable to do anything else.

"Watch your tongue, Lannister," Stannis warned him. "And where is my brother?"

"Inside; drinking and whoring himself to his grave," Jaime drawled, failing to care about what Stannis Baratheon said to him. Jaime knew that Stannis was not Robert's favourite brother. The two of them had no love lost between them.

"I would speak to him," Stannis said as Sarah's eyes fluttered shut. "My daughter's foolish, but she is naive."

"That she is," Jaime agreed. "I would wait until morning to speak with his Grace. He wouldn't pay any attention to you tonight."

Stannis cursed lightly but didn't disagree with the Kingslayer. He began to stand, picking Sarah up from under her arms and resting her against him again as he looked at her, wanting to do nothing more than shame her for what she had done. His brother already embarrassed the Baratheon name. He didn't need his daughter doing the same; especially in the company of the Kingslayer.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my daughter," Stannis informed Jaime as he took hold of Sarah's legs and tipped her over his shoulder. "I don't want her near you. It's bad enough Robert decided to allow you to keep the white cloak."

"Oh, I think the white cloak suits me rather well," Jaime said, taking a moment to look at the material in questions. "Next time I will be sure to leave your daughter to choke in her own sick."

Stannis frowned at him then, his eyes narrowed and Jaime knew that he was infuriated. It didn't take a lot to get to a man like Stannis Baratheon.

"I'm warning you, Kingslayer," Stannis snapped before he began to move off. "Do not make an enemy out of me."

Jaime remained stood where he was as Stannis walked away from him, Sarah still over his shoulder. He watched the young girl with a smirk. She really wouldn't survive in King's Landing.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who are following! Do let me know what you think so far, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Stannis did his best to keep his head held high as he walked the corridors with his daughter over his shoulder. He was infuriated with Sarah for her behaviour, but he somehow managed to find himself more infuriated with Robert and forcing the drink down his daughter's throat.

She didn't have it in her to say no. He shouldn't be mad at her. He should be annoyed by his damn fool of a brother. How could anyone ever say that he was fit to sit on the Iron Throne? Stannis ground his teeth together and shook his head back and forth. He should not think such things. Robert was his elder brother. He had the right to the Throne.

"My lord."

Stannis had flung the door open to Sarah's room and he continued to carry her into the room, tossing her back over his shoulder and allowing her to fall onto the bed. She bounced around slightly, still unconscious as he looked down at her.

"She's drank too much," Stannis grunted. "Wake her in the morning and tell her that I require her presence."

He ordered the maid to do her job, still watching his daughter for a few moments before turning on his heel. He stormed out from the room as the maid looked at the sleeping girl. She shook her head and made about dragging her out of the gown she wore.

...

"Do you have any idea how shameful your behaviour was last night?"

Sarah did her best to keep her head held high. She had awoken early to find her chamber empty and her body still covered in nightclothes. Her maid had left her breakfast, telling her that she needed to see her father.

Sarah asked how angry he had been. Apparently angry was a tame word for Stannis Baratheon.

She had skulked in her room, slowly gaining energy to get out of bed. Of course it took her longer than she had planned. Stannis had been roaming the corridors when he bumped into her maid and she had told him that Lady Sarah was awake.

Stannis had taken it upon himself to go to his daughter and see her that morning. That was how Sarah found herself curled up in her bed, her white nightgown still covering her body as she kept the covers to her chin as if they would protect her.

"You looked like a drunken fool, Sarah," Stannis said. "Your first night in King's Landing and people are already talking about you as if you are a common whore."

"I...I did nothing," Sarah spoke to her father. "I didn't realise that I had that much to drink. Honestly, father, I did not know how to refuse him. He was forward, and I did not want to seem rude."

Stannis regarded his daughter with hesitance, wondering how he should approach the subject. He often found himself unable to berate her. Stannis didn't know why. He suspected that it had something to do with the fact she was so well behaved.

"It was not until I stood when I felt myself sick," Sarah said. "I needed air and Ser Jaime followed me outside. He was the one who found me there...after I had spent my time listening to people talk of me as if I were some kind of leper."

Stannis's brow furrowed as he heard his daughter. He stepped further into her room, sitting on her bed as he watched her with an arched brow.

"They all spoke of me as if I were some ugly girl you had hidden away," Sarah said, looking down on the bed before she rested her chin on her kneecaps. She said nothing for a moment as she waited for her father to reply.

She fully expected him to yell at her. She waited for him to tell her not to be so pathetic.

"People will talk," Stannis drawled to her. "People will speak, Sarah. People who are beneath you and have nothing better to do than listen to court gossip."

Sarah looked into her father's eyes, noticing how they had softened slightly. She didn't think that she had ever seen him look at her without his stern orbs.

"You are a Baratheon. You are niece to the King," Stannis told her. "You are my daughter. I will be damned if you allow these people to affect you so."

Sarah's eyes fluttered down to her white sheet before Stannis sighed and ran his hand over his temple. He shook his head slowly, turning to look around her room for a moment.

"I do not blame you for this," Stannis told her. "I was angry with you. I was furious with you, but I know...I know that it is not your fault. It is my fool brother's fault. I should have stayed at the feast with you."

"No," Sarah replied. "I should have behaved more-"

"-Stop it," Stannis demanded her. "You cannot cope with alcohol. Your body makes decisions, you cannot control it."

"I am sorry," Sarah said, deeming it necessary to apologise to her father. Her mother told her that apologies were always necessary to make peace. "I do not wish to dishonour you, father."

Stannis shook his head at her, standing up and resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him with wide eyes.

"You do not dishonour me," Stannis said. "Robert has already done enough to dishonour the Baratheon name. You...I need to keep look out for you, Sarah. It seems you are not suited to the world of King's Landing."

Sarah kept quiet as Stannis ran the back of his hand down her hair.

"Get dressed. I assume that you shall need some fresh air soon enough. It will make you feel better in the end," Stannis told her. "I shall see you for dinner this evening. I need to speak with Jon Arryn."

"Yes, father," Sarah agreed with him.

Stannis nodded his head softly to her and left her alone in the room. Sarah took a deep breath, happy enough that her father had left her alone unscathed. She had thought that he would yell at her more than he had.

She dressed quietly after bathing, washing her hair and leaving it to dry before she went outside. She dismissed the maids once they had helped her into the simple red dress. They left her alone in her room, sitting at her dressing table so that she could brush her hair. She pulled at the black curls, looking at her reflection in the mirror as she did so.

She wrote to Shireen and her mother, leaving the letters on her table to finish off when she thought of something more substantial to say to them. Sarah stood up, knowing that she couldn't hide in her chambers all day. She had to go and get some fresh air before a new wave of sickness came over her.

Wandering down the corridors, she saw people walk past her, some giggled as they went and others decided to ignore her presence. She knew that they were talking of her performance the previous night. Her maids had offered to come with her on the walk, but Sarah had said no.

She didn't need them following her around.

Sarah finally came to the outside of the walls. She found a small garden, filled with roses and other types of flowers. The smells were like nothing Sarah had ever known before. Roses on Dragonstone were a rare occurrence. She had never seen them in the gardens of Dragonstone. Come to think of it, she had only seen weeds in the courtyard, or large trees.

She bent down and looked at them, smelling the scent and wondering what Shireen would think of them. She kept quiet for a few moments and looked around the empty garden. The thoughts of Shireen brought a tear to her eyes. She missed her. She missed her terribly.

Sarah kept quiet and allowed the breeze to sway through her freshly washed hair.

"Feeling better, little stag?"

Sarah almost toppled over from her crouching position on the ground as she saw him saunter towards her. He kept quiet as he stood before her and she stood tall again.

"Much," Sarah inclined her head. "I recall that you helped me last night."

"I made sure that you didn't choke in your own sick," he told her. "I did nothing beyond my duty, believe me. Besides, your father soon found you."

"I know," Sarah said, her hands resting on her skirts. "I am well aware of what happened, much to my dismay."

"So you are," Jaime smirked back at her, his hands behind his back as he took in her attire.

Gone was the lavish gown which he had seen her in the previous night. The blue colour had been replaced with a simple red one. The sleeves went down to her wrists and the gown was straight on her thin posture. She was not curvaceous, nor did she have a body which men would lust. She was much too plain looking.

Yet Jaime did not doubt that she would find some suitor to take her in. He could quite easily see that happening for her. Men would be attracted to the Baratheon name. He assumed that was what Stannis wanted for her.

"Anyway, I should return indoors," Sarah said.

"Do you fear me, little stag?" Jaime asked her as she began to walk past him.

Sarah stopped moving, turning back around to look at him, her brow arched with amusement as she did so. Jaime stood where he was and she took in the white attire which he wore. It seemed that he was not dressed in his armour for the morning.

She supposed she wasn't surprised. She assumed the King had passed out on his bed. It didn't take the entire effort of the Kingsguard to look after him then.

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose as she heard Jaime speak to her. "No. Should I be, Ser Jaime?"

"No," Jaime shrugged. "You just seem jumpy. I wondered if my presence unnerved you."

"Everyone's presence in King's Landing unnerves me," Sarah replied, wishing the words had not fallen from her mouth as soon as she had said them.

Jaime looked at her with an amused grin as the girl shook her head, folding her arms over her stomach and turning to look towards Blackwater Bay. The place which could take her back home. Back to Shireen, back to her mother, back to normality. That was what she wanted very much.

It was all that she truly wanted, if she had to be honest.

"Have you made no friends yet?" Jaime wondered, a sort of mocking tone to his voice. "You could ask Varys if he could find you someone, or perhaps Baelish. I am sure he would be very happy to oblige."

"I doubt anyone in this city would contemplate associating with me."

"You're a Baratheon," Jaime reminded her. "Anyone would be happy to be seen with you."

"No," Sarah disagreed, "I think they are all far too happy to talk about me behind my back. I heard them last night."

She knew that she shouldn't be discussing this with the Kingslayer. Her father had warned her about him. He said that he was not trustworthy. Yet here she stood, telling him what had happened. She didn't know why. Perhaps she needed someone to talk to, or perhaps she was still upset about what she had heard the previous night.

She suspected that most people would be slightly wounded at the words which she had heard.

"What did they say?" Jaime wondered; his hands by his sides now before he pushed one through his hair. He looked at her with a cocked head as she shrugged to him. She didn't truly know if he would even care about her. Why should he?

"Oh, nothing horrific," Sarah replied, biting down on her bottom lip. "Just about why I was kept on Dragonstone for so long. People have a lot of theories about that. I just find it difficult to come to terms with people talking about me."

"You need to learn to live with it," Jaime said without missing a beat. "Believe me; no one says anything nice about anyone in King's Landing behind their backs. But to their faces, well, that is a different story."

Sarah was still struggling to come to terms with that. "I see that now."

Jaime observed her for a moment as she pushed her black hair behind her large ears. She seemed to know what she had done, for a moment later she pulled it back to cover them. Clearly she had grown up self conscious. Not that he could blame her for that. House Florent was not known for its beauty.

The girl had been thrust into a foreign world, no wonder she felt so alone with no one to talk with and a father like Stannis Baratheon.

"Allow me to impart some wisdom, little stag," Jaime spoke to her, smirking as he did so. "You need to develop an outer layer of skin if you are to stay in King's Landing."

He bowed his head to her, smirking as his green eyes caught her blue ones.

"Only then can words bounce off of you."

"Like they did for you?" Sarah wondered and Jaime continued to stare at her with wonder. He seemed to enjoy doing that; waiting for her to expand on her questions and show him what she already knew. "My father tells me what they call you. Does it not bother you?"

"You mean to be known as a Kingslayer?" Jaime asked her.

She nodded once.

"What does it matter if it bothers me?" Jaime asked her. "So long as no one can see that it bothers me then I am fine. Opinions do matter when you are a Lannister. They should not matter to a Baratheon either."

Jaime backtracked away from her, his hands behind his back as he went. Sarah stared after him as he called back to her, his voice low and deep;

"Surely Stannis does not let people tread all over him? I did assume that his daughter would hold the same attitude."

Sarah watched him turn around and make his way back inside as a long gust blew her hair behind her shoulders. She thought of what he had said then, pulling her hair back to her shoulders to cover her large ears.

...

"The girl is Stannis through and through."

Jaime listened as his sister laughed loudly. She had drunk far too much. He could see that. Any fool could see that. Though he supposed having Robert as a husband would drive anyone to despair. Jaime said nothing back to her as he sat in her living chambers, his arms folded as he picked at the grapes on the table in front of him.

It was a moment of rarity for Jaime to steal some time alone with his sister. It seemed that everyone in King's Landing was watching her. So when she had offered him the chance to be with her that night, he had jumped through hoops to be able to.

"Of course she has some unfortunate Florent traits," Cersei scoffed. "She hid the ears well, I noted that. Unfortunately you cannot hide your nose can you?"

"The girl is meek," Jaime said, not caring to discuss her appearance with his sister. He didn't care to discuss her at all. "She will not last long in King's Landing. Stannis would do well to find her a husband now and have her wed off."

"Can you honestly see anyone wanting to marry her?" Cersei wondered, filling up her wine glass and sitting across from Jaime. "The girl is fair, but she is plain. She has no striking beauty to her. Poor thing. She almost tripped twice when she entered the hall in her gown last night. I saw her wandering through the gardens today too."

"Did you?" Jaime wondered from Cersei, chewing on a grape with a bored expression on his face.

"She was with you," Cersei replied, sitting down in the chair next to Jaime. "What sound words of wisdom did you offer her?"

"Nothing," Jaime shrugged, not really thinking about what he had said to the girl. "I asked her if she was feeling better after last night-"

"-Oh yes," Cersei interrupted her brother. "She was found in the courtyard with you. Apparently she was drunk enough to rival Robert. Baelish tells me that Stannis came and carried her off to bed. Honestly, I can only imagine the berating she received from Stannis Baratheon, the Lord of Dragonstone."

"He spoke with your husband earlier today," Jaime said. "I could hear them yelling from outside the room. Stannis blames him for embarrassing his daughter. Robert replied that he would be sure the girl has a fine suitor for her shame."

Cersei sipped on her wine as she contemplated her brother's words. She knew what they really needed to speak about. Jon Arryn. There was something happening with him. He was becoming too inquisitive about everything.

"We have another issue according to my little spies," Cersei told her brother.

Jaime groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn't enjoy the politics of King's Landing. Give him a shield and a lance and he was happy enough.

"What have your little spies found out now?"

"They tell me that there has been some activity by Jon Arryn."

"What kind of activity?"

Cersei's lips narrowed. "Activity about my children. He's up to something."

"And?" Jaime shrugged. "What is he going to find? What evidence does he have? He's an old man, Cersei. Would anyone believe his ramblings if he did begin to investigate?"

"I don't know," Cersei said. "I just know that I don't intend to take the risk."

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and to those who review! I hope you'll let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

"How has your day been, father?"

Sarah dutifully asked her father the question before she pecked him on the cheek. He was stood in his private quarters, preferring to dine alone than with his brothers for the evening. He had ordered for Sarah to stay with him, deeming it necessary to keep her from prying eyes.

Robert had complained to his brother, telling him that Sarah would never find a suitor if she hid away with her father. Stannis replied by telling him that she would never find a suitor if she was drunk all the time.

It was safe to say that both brothers refused to agree on what was best for the girl. Of course Stannis won that round. He was her father.

"Eventful," grunted Stannis, shaking his head back and forth as he thought of what Jon Arryn had told him. There was a small part of him that did not think it possible for his beliefs to be correct. Stannis doubted himself for a moment. That was until he looked at Myrcella as she passed by in the Red Keep.

He'd looked at her flowing blonde hair and green eyes. Her pale skin and her prominent features. Nothing looked like Robert. The girl had no trait of his. Joffrey and Tommen both suffered the same. It was leading Stannis to wonder whether he truly was right.

And if he was right then he wanted to know how he would tell Robert. The drunken fool would never believe him.

"Oh," Sarah said, sitting across from him at the table. There was not much more she could say to his one worded response.

Stannis sat in silence, cutting the meat on his plate as his daughter chewed on it delicately. She kept her eyes on the plate and her posture straight; much like her mother had taught her to do. Stannis tried to think of something to say to her; something to begin a conversation. She was his daughter, for God's sakes, this should be easy.

"What have you done today?" Stannis suddenly asked; startling Sarah from the beef she was chewing on. She looked up and rested her knife and fork on her plate. Finishing off the final bite, she nodded once and smiled at her father.

"I took a walk through the castle walls and the gardens. They really are exquisite. I've never seen anything like King's Landing before," Sarah explained to her father as he held his goblet to his lips. "I wrote to mother and Shireen and finished sewing a gown which had torn."

"You have maids for that," Stannis reminded her.

She nodded at him and shrugged, picking up her own goblet of water. "I preferred to do it myself. It gave me something to do."

Stannis grunted a response and finished the last piece of meat as they lapsed into silence again. A knock on the door saved him from racking his brain for something more to say to her. He stood up and opened it himself, preferring to live alone in his chambers. He didn't need people waiting on him twenty four seven.

"My Lord, forgive me for interrupting your dinner."

"Not at all, Lord Arryn," Stannis said, backing away from the door and holding it open.

He let the old man pass, scurrying with haste into the room before he noted Sarah still sat at the table. He forced himself to smile as he walked over to the young woman, his hand held in front of him.

"My Lady," he said. "Your father said that you were coming to King's Landing."

"Sarah, this is Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and the Hand of the King," Stannis said, extending his arm and motioning to Jon. "And this is Sarah, Jon, my eldest daughter."

"How do you do, my dear?" Jon wondered, taking hold of Sarah's hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. She smiled graciously at him, curtseying as he kept hold of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord," Sarah said. "My mother taught me about the Eyrie. They sat its defences are impenetrable."

"Oh, they are," Jon said with a quick nod, a sad smile on his face as he did so. He hadn't been back there in so long. He supposed being the Hand had many responsibilities that came with it. "Of course...I would love to tell you more one day in the future, if you have the time."

"I would love that," Sarah beamed, simply happy that someone had bothered to declare her worthy of speaking to.

"Excellent, my dear," Jon said before looking to Stannis.

The Lord of Dragonstone knew that Jon wanted him to excuse Sarah from the room. He held a large book in his hands, the title hidden against his side as he stared at him. Stannis coughed awkwardly before glancing to his daughter.

"Sarah, why don't you retire for the evening?" he asked of her. "I would like to speak to Jon in private."

"Oh, of course," Sarah said, curtseying in front of Jon again. "A pleasure, my Lord."

"Likewise, dear girl," Jon said with a curt nod.

He moved to place the book on the table before Sarah moved over to her father. Stannis rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead, the motion mechanic as he did so.

"I shall see you in the morning," he told her.

"Goodnight, father," Sarah replied, leaving the room dutifully.

Jon turned to watch her walk out the room before the door closed and Stannis locked it.

"She's a sweet girl," Jon told Stannis, the trace of a smile hitting his lips. "Why did you bring her to King's Landing? To ruin her innocence?"

"To find her a husband," Stannis said, pouring Jon a glass of water into a goblet. "The Gods know that there aren't any suitable on Dragonstone."

"She has your eyes," Jon commented.

"And her mother's nose and ears, yes, I've heard the same thing over and over again," Stannis promised Jon. He placed the goblet in front of the old man as he sat down at the table.

Stannis pushed the plates to the side, making room for the old book to sit in the middle of the table. He took the seat which Sarah had just vacated, sipping on his water for a moment before he licked his lips.

"What's this old thing?" Stannis wondered.

"Proof," Jon replied solemnly. "I traced the Baratheon family line as far back as possible. I looked into the history. You would never guess what I have found."

"What's that?" Stannis wondered, knowing that he was finding himself in dangerous territory. So was Jon.

"No Baratheon has married a Lannister and given birth to a child which has had golden hair or green eyes."

The statement rang true with Stannis. He'd never heard of it or seen it. Even his distant cousins carried some of the Baratheon characteristics with them. Stannis said nothing for a moment, placing the goblet down as Jon flipped to the relevant page of the book. He pushed it across to Stannis, showing him what he meant. The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms.

"You're treading dangerously, Jon," Stannis mumbled, his tone grave. "You know that there are spies around here."

"I've made sure that I was careful," Jon said. "You know as well as I that there is something not right. You were the one who brought it to my attention. You wanted me to investigate this."

"Aye, I did," Stannis said. "But I didn't want you to carry it around down corridors where anyone can see it."

"What does it matter?" Jon wondered. "We need to tell Robert of this. Your claim to the throne is the best thing which Westeros has. The Queen's children are not her own. It cannot be, can it?"

"You know what we are accusing?" Stannis checked. "If it is true then the Kingslayer is their father. This goes beyond her mothering a few bastards. This is incest. What do you think Tywin Lannister would do if he heard that?"

"We have the proof," Jon reminded Stannis. "We have all that we need. We have seen his bastards. They all resemble him, but his own children do not. We just need to tell Robert."

"We do," Stannis nodded. "We just need my brother to believe it. He would never believe me if I told him."

"When do we strike?" Jon wondered. "Arrangements must be made before we do anything."

"What sort of arrangements?" Stannis wondered; his brow arched as he did so. "We have all that we need, do we not?"

"We have," Jon nodded, "but I have my fears, Lord Stannis. My fears concern my son."

Stannis recalled the few times he had seen Robert Arryn. He had always been with his mother. The boy was sickly and spoiled beyond belief. Stannis could barely believe that he was the son of Jon.

"What of him?" Stannis gruffly asked.

"I want him to be sent to Dragonstone," Jon declared. "I want him to be your ward there. Him staying here...nothing good can from it. You know that as well as I. He is to be Lord of the Eyrie soon enough. What would people think of him? He is sick and spends too much time with Lysa. She can't let him go, and I need him to become a man soon enough."

Stannis took a few moments to think of what he had just heard before he nodded in slow agreement with the Hand of the King. One ward at Dragonstone would not be a hassle for Stannis. He could ship him onto someone else. Stannis didn't need to look after the boy himself. He barely looked after his own daughters.

"Consider it done."

"What of your girl?"

"What of her?" Stannis wondered, standing up and moving to grab hold of the jug of wine. He suspected that his pallet was in need of a much stronger liquid than water.

Jon frowned. "If the Queen hears wind of this, do you think that she is safe in King's Landing?"

"What would she do?" Stannis wondered. "She can hardly do anything to Sarah. No, my daughter will be kept safe. I shall see to that. We will all be safe. Robert will listen to you. He will see that you speak sense. The Lannisters cannot deny the truth, can they? Cersei shall have no other option but to return to Casterly Rock with her bastards. I would have the Kingslayer dismissed too, for all the good it does me."

Jon stood up himself, picking the book up and holding it to his side. He inclined his head towards Stannis before slowly moving for the door.

"You should get some rest, my Lord," Stannis called, his back to Jon as he looked over the view of Blackwater Bay. "And stay hidden. Make sure no one knows of this."

"Aye, I will," Jon said. "Good evening, my Lord."

Stannis grunted back and Jon disappeared to leave the Lord of Dragonstone to his thoughts.

...

Stannis found Sarah the following morning. He had knocked on her chambers to no prevail. He'd silently moaned as he walked through the corridors, doing his best to locate his daughter. He finally found her in the gardens again. She was walking through the rows of flowers, looking at them as if they were the prettiest things she had seen.

He coughed awkwardly as he approached his daughter, snapping her from her daze.

Curtseying, Sarah smiled wanly at her father. "Good morning, father."

"Sarah," Stannis curtly replied. "What brings you out here this morning?"

"Oh, I was awake early and so I ate and decided to take a walk," Sarah replied, messing with the end of her hair against the blue gown she wore.

"Well you have been summoned by the King," Stannis spoke, his voice gruff. "I do not know what this is about; seeing as the last time I saw him he was with some whore."

Sarah winced at her father's language but bowed her head and latched her hand onto his waiting arm. Stannis kept quiet as he walked with Sarah towards the throne room, his mind wondering whether or not Jon Arryn would have told the King of his news. He doubted it just yet.

"Ah, Stannis!" Robert's voice boomed.

He was sat on the Iron Throne alone. A member of the Kingsguard stood behind him, and another one stood by the door. It didn't take Sarah long to recognise the golden lion's helmet on top of one man's head. Jaime Lannister was stood behind the king, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Stannis dutifully bowed whilst his daughter dipped into a curtsey, awaiting what news Robert had for them.

"You will be pleased to know that I have picked a suitor for your daughter," Robert drawled. "It is a match which I should have seen years ago. It is a match which will bring two great houses together."

For a moment Stannis felt his eyes flit towards Jaime Lannister. He didn't know why. Of course Robert wouldn't give _his _daughter to a Lannister. He couldn't be so cruel.

"Already?" Sarah's voice dared to squeak out.

"Yes, girl," Robert replied. "I've seen how King's Landing is not made for you. I should not have you stay here if it is not your will."

"And where would you send her to?" Stannis asked.

"Winterfell."

Stannis felt his chest sink then, his pulse increased as he shook his head back and forth, fully determined not to let that happen to his daughter. Stannis resented Eddard Stark. He had done ever since Robert had treated him more like a brother than he ever had Stannis. Stannis had been the one who had held Storm's End against the Tyrells. Lord Eddard Stark had lifted the siege, yes, but had Stannis been thanked for his hard work?

No.

Eddard Stark had been the one who had been loyally thanked.

Stannis would be damned if he sent his daughter to Winterfell.

"Ned has a son who is a year or two younger than your daughter-"

"-No," Stannis interrupted. "I argue against this, Robert. I do not want her sent North. I do not want her sent to Lord Stark."

Robert regarded Stannis with curiosity, his head cocked to the side. Jaime Lannister wore a smile of entertainment subtly as he stood behind the King, his eyes widening as he looked on to Stannis. Did the fool have any idea what he was doing at that moment in time?

"I have stood by you as a brother. I have done everything that has been asked of me, but I will not allow you to marry her to Robb Stark."

Sarah kept quiet as her father spoke, his voice growing louder as she meekly looked to the floor. She didn't want this. She didn't want to go North. It was miles away from Dragonstone. What chance did she see of ever seeing Shireen again? Not to mention the cold in the North.

No. She did not want to go.

"I am the King, am I not?"

"Yes, but-"

"-My word is final, is it not?" Robert's voice boomed. "Damn you, Stannis. You told me to find her a match and I did so. I found her a good one at that. The girl shall head North in the morning. Send some of your men with her and I shall send some of mine."

"You expect me to let her go alone?" Stannis wondered. "She is my daughter."

"And you are needed here on the small council," Robert clarified.

_Aye, to do your work for you, _thought Stannis.

"You know as well as I that this alliance will be good for us," Robert said. "You're just annoyed. You've never liked Ned because he's always been loyal to me."

"That is not the reason why I dislike Eddard Stark, and you know it." Stannis lowly growled.

"It is final, Stannis. I have done what has been asked of me. Your daughter will be sent North on the first rise of the sun. I shall make sure she is well protected, and you will stay here. I will permit you to travel for the wedding. You can even take your wife with you."

Robert said nothing more as he looked to his brother and the girl. She had been quiet so far, keeping her opinions to herself. Normally her father did the same, but he found himself unable to keep quiet.

"Nothing I do will change your mind, will it?" Stannis asked his brother.

"No."

Stannis frowned, grinding his teeth together before he inclined his head. "So be it."

Sarah felt her heart quicken as she caught her father's gaze and shook her head back and forth. Was that it? Was he not going to fight for her a little more? Was he not going to bother to try and stop this?

Apparently not.

Pride and duty always got in the way of Stannis Baratheon and his true thoughts.

"Come along, Sarah. There is nothing more to discuss."

"The Starks are a noble family. They will take good care of her," Robert called to Stannis as Sarah wrapped her arm through his, walking close by his side as Robert spoke to them.

"Aye, I hope you're right," Stannis muttered and led his daughter from the room.

Jaime coughed awkwardly as the door was shut behind the two from Dragonstone. He arched a brow and caught Ser Barristan's eye. The elder said nothing back to him as Robert took a moment to think. He supposed there was one way to get rid of one Lannister.

"Kingslayer," Robert snapped and Jaime rolled his eyes but moved down the steps of the throne to look up to the King.

"Yes?" Jaime wondered.

"Your vows...you take them seriously now, don't you? I mean, after what you did to the Mad King?"

A small tick came from Jaime's jaw before he slowly nodded.

"I assume so," Jaime said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Good," Robert snapped. "You're in charge of taking Lady Sarah to Winterfell. You're sworn to protect the royal family. She's my niece and it is one less blonde face I have to look at for a while."

Jaime felt deflated. North? The King wanted him to go North with the daughter of Stannis Baratheon. That was not what Jaime had thought would happen.

"Surely my time would be best spent-"

"-Your time is best spent where I say," Robert reminded Jaime. "Why is everyone questioning me? You will take her to Winterfell. Gather the best men. Nothing can happen to that girl. I cannot be bothered to argue with Stannis further if some band of outlaws was to capture her."

Jaime could agree with Stannis for a brief moment. The King was infuriating. Jaime knew that he had no other option but to agree with what was being asked of him. What other choice did he have?

"How long will you require me to stay in that pile of cold shit?" Jaime wondered, unable to stop the bitterness from his voice.

"I'd send you there for life if I could," Robert promised him. "But I doubt Ned would keep you there for that long. You will stay until the men are fully rested before riding home."

Jaime nodded at that. He supposed it wouldn't be long in the company of dear old Ned Stark.

"You'd best get out of my sight and make preparations," Robert snapped at Jaime, a small look of glee on his face as Jaime left the room.

The door opened and Jaime left, only for Grand Maester Pycelle to rush into the room, his old form stumbling closer towards the King.

"Your Grace, I come with grave news of Jon Arryn. I believe he has been taken ill."

...

A/N: So thank you to Miss. Lori MacManus and Lesa for reviewing the previous chapter! I hope you've enjoyed so far and will let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Stannis was sat at Sarah's desk as his daughter packed her trunk, folding her dresses into neat parcels whilst Stannis wrote to his wife of this revelation.

"It is your duty to do as the King orders," Stannis continued to speak as he allowed his elegant sprawl to spread across the parchment he wrote on. "Of course I am fuming over this. I told him what I thought of this, but did he listen to me? No. Not once did he bother to consider my reasons for not liking this marriage."

Sarah remained silent whilst Stannis continued to rant. He had not been silent since he had walked with his daughter back to her chambers. The anger he felt had overwhelmed him for a while. Of course Robert wouldn't listen to him. His opinion was always the right one.

"Perhaps it will not be too bad," Sarah tried to persuade her father. She needed to stop him from speaking so ill of the Starks. It only added to her worry. "I know that Lord Stark has never been...well...you have never cared for him."

"Aye, you're right there, daughter," Stannis grunted his agreement to her. "I do not doubt that his son will care for you. He would not dare do anything but that. The honourable Lord Eddard Stark shall see to it."

Sarah kept quiet as Stannis dropped the quill to the desk and stood up. He remained stood where he was as his daughter continued to pack her belongings.

"Do you not require a maid?" Stannis wondered.

"No," she replied. "I can manage on my own, thank you, father."

"I will send the raven to Dragonstone tomorrow morning," Stannis said. "I doubt your mother will be impressed with this revelation. Then again, she would not be impressed with any man who was chosen for you. I know that."

Sarah kept quiet as she placed a shawl into the trunk and looked around for anything else to pack that night.

"I'll have some of my guards ride out with you tomorrow." Stannis assured her. "I shall see who Robert has chosen for you tomorrow."

"Yes, father," Sarah said and she continued to look down at her folded dresses.

Stannis watched his daughter for a few moments and he knew that she was apprehensive about what was going to happen. If only he knew that apprehensive was a tame word. Sarah had never been so scared in her entire life. She longed to run away and go back to Dragonstone.

She could try, of course she could. She doubted it would get her anywhere. Her father would find her in the end. She stood no chance against him.

"You're worried." Stannis commented.

Sarah looked up to him for a moment, her eyes wide as she did so. Stannis kept silent for a few moments before he decided to sit on the side of her bed. He could understand why his daughter was worried. She was leaving him. She was leaving the life she had known for someplace up North.

"I have my concerns," Sarah whispered, picking up one of her brushes from her dressing table. "I mean, I have never been so far as the North."

"I know," Stannis replied. "And if I could stop this marriage then I would."

_Then why don't you? _Thought Sarah in her mind.

"The King has spoken," Sarah replied to her father. "His word is final. We have to respect that."

Stannis bowed his head. He wanted to challenge her on that front, but he decided to leave it be. He knew that he had been the one to instil into her the need for duty and respect. Lord Stannis himself commanded it, and so did his brother.

"Aye, we do," Stannis told her. "You should get some rest, my daughter. The ride North is a tedious one."

"Yes, father." Sarah nodded to him.

Stannis moved to stand in front of Sarah, resting his large hands onto her shoulders before he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Everything shall be fine. You have been taught of marriage, Sarah. You know what is expected of you. You know what you are to do. You are a fine young woman. Robb Stark had best treat you well." Stannis told her.

Sarah thinly smiled at her father before kissing him on the cheek. She needed him to leave her alone. She needed him to go before she allowed herself to cry in front of him. He'd see that as a sign of weakness. His opinion was all that kept her from weeping.

"I hope so too, father," agreed Sarah.

Stannis's lips tugged up and he ran his hand down her hair.

"Get some rest," he urged her, leaving her alone in the room, finally giving her time to cry herself to sleep.

...

"I have been patient up until now," Stannis drawled as soon as he saw Ser Barristan Selmy the following morning. He looked across to where the royal party was. They were preparing horses for the long journey North.

It was then when Stannis had seen Ser Barristan who had told him who would be leading the party North. Stannis had looked across to where Jaime Lannister stood, his hand running down his white horse as he patiently waited for the arrival of the Lady Sarah.

"He is a fine knight," Selmy spoke.

"Aye," Stannis agreed, "and an even better Kingslayer."

"No harm shall come to your daughter. Robert knows that Ser Jaime is the best swordsman in the Kingsguard. It is an honour that he is sending him with your girl."

"An honour? I would say that it is a dishonour." Stannis snapped lowly.

He didn't want his daughter anywhere near that man. Robert had known that, yet he had done nothing. He had gone out of his way to anger Stannis further.

"His Grace would have seen the girl off," Barristan said. "He's currently with Jon Arryn."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" wondered Stannis.

"He was taken ill last night. I do not think it is anything to worry about," Barristan nodded. "A stomach infection, more than likely. They get around here like wildfire."

Stannis grunted as he saw his daughter finally approach. She had a flurry of maids around her, carrying her trunk towards the horse which had the cart on its back. The supplies were vast for the journey, the Baratheon banner rose high in the air as men waited patiently to move out of the city walls.

"Sarah," Stannis called over to his daughter.

She walked over to him as her maids disbanded and Stannis's brow arched.

"Are no maids coming with you?" he asked from his daughter.

She shook her head at him, tugging at her cloak to pull it tighter around her body.

"No, the Queen has said that they need to stay here," she replied. "Apparently they are short of well trained maids."

Stannis could feel annoyance run through his body. There were people all through the city looking for work; most of them could perform the duty of a maid with ease. He didn't know why the lie had come from the Queen. He couldn't see her anywhere in the courtyard though. Perhaps she was keeping her distance.

He supposed that she had taken Sarah's maids from her to show her distaste. Besides, his daughter had Ser Jaime to take her North. The Queen had her brother taken from her.

"I should manage well enough," Sarah said. "I have lived most of my life without maids."

"You have," Stannis said, taking her arm and walking her to the horse next to Ser Jaime's. "The Kingslayer has been ordered to lead you North, daughter."

Sarah's gaze looked concerned then and Stannis shook his head, his teeth grinding together as he saw Ser Jaime moved towards them, his helmet under his arm. He stood proudly in his white uniform, watching as the little stag clutched to her father's arm.

_The girl does fear me. Not to worry, she will soon be North and I will soon be back with Cersei, in my rightful place._

Jaime's thoughts consumed him before he glanced to Stannis.

"I never thought that you'd trust me with your daughter," Jaime began. "I assume that pride and duty of yours stopped you from contesting Robert's decision though."

"It stopped me, aye," Stannis said. "It doesn't stop me contesting it. I'm warning you, Lannister-"

"-Yes," Jaime nodded. "I can assume what you will say, and I do heed your warnings, Lord Stannis. The Gods know that I do. I will see her into Robb Stark's bed without any complications."

Jaime smirked slyly as he saw the girl's cheeks turn red and she looked down in an effort to conceal her blush.

"I would have a moment with my daughter, Ser Jaime," Stannis snarled. "And then you can begin your journey North."

"As you say," Jaime said and climbed onto his horse and patiently waited.

Stannis looked down to Sarah as she nervously looked at him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to weep and she wanted him to stop this. She knew that her tears would do no good. Her father would not care for them.

"The next time I see you shall be to walk you towards your husband," Stannis informed her. "I should bring your mother and Shireen with me to Winterfell. You would like that, would you not?"

Sarah nodded. "I would love that, father."

"Good," Stannis said. "Remember who you are, Sarah. Never forget that you are a true Baratheon."

"I promise," Sarah nodded at her father and he kissed her on the cheek before helping her onto her horse.

Stannis said nothing more as he watched his daughter leave through the gates for her future North. He turned on his heel and swept back inside, determined to see what had happened to Jon Arryn.

...

Sarah had kept quiet as she sat on her horse, riding beside the Kingslayer as the men followed. Jaime had said nothing to her, his mind travelling back to the conversation he'd had with his sister the previous night. She had been infuriated that her husband was sending her brother North. She had told Jaime that she would be waiting for him when he returned.

It was that news which kept him going North, further away from her.

The Kingsroad was quiet, much to Jaime's satisfaction as he declared that they would set up camp for the evening and find some game to catch instead of wasting the supplies they already had. Sarah had moved down from her horse, her derriere aching beyond belief as her feet hit the hard ground by the side of the Kingsroad.

She slowly wandered around as the men set up the camp. Her mind was elsewhere as she moved into the trees, looking up to the setting sun with wonder. The sun was a rare thing in Dragonstone. Cloud always seemed to hide it from her.

Jaime turned his attention from the men who had begun to set up tents and he wondered where the girl from Dragonstone had gotten to. He ground his teeth together before resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared for any sign of danger which came his way.

He finally saw her walking amongst the trees, her cloak flowing behind her as she went. He stormed forwards, grabbing hold of her wrist and snapping her from the daze she was in. She squealed loudly as Jaime kept his hand on her bare wrist.

"What are you doing?" Jaime snapped, looking at her with a narrowed glare. "I thought it would be common sense not to wander off."

"I didn't mean to," Sarah replied to him, trying to snap her wrist from his fingers, but he kept a good grip on her. She looked at him with a pleading soft look on her face. "Honestly, I didn't think that I had gone too far."

Jaime didn't relent that easily.

"Well," he replied, "how about you do your best not to make my life difficult?"

"I didn't-"

"-mean to," Jaime finished off. "Just make sure that it doesn't happen again, little stag. I don't have time to be chasing around after you. I'm to get you to Robb Stark and that is it. I'd prefer to do it with ease."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said to him. "I'll stay close from now on."

The girl had no fight in her. She simply accepted what he said to her. She simply did as was told of her.

Jaime let go or her wrist and her hand fell back to rest by her side as he looked at her with annoyance. He was being kept from his sister, _a real woman, _for this girl. Jaime could hardly believe his luck, or lack of it.

"You're forgiven," Jaime said; his hand going back to rest on the hilt of his sword. "Now come along, we're having dinner soon before retiring. We ride again at first light."

"Yes, Ser Jaime," Sarah whispered.

She kept her pace as fast as Jaime's, walking besides him with her eyes focused on the floor. Jaime did his best to keep his eyes from wandering over to her. She really was weak.

She sat in silence as the men laughed and joked during dinner. They had managed to find a rabbit and had spent their time skewering it. The girl ate by herself, perched on a log as she pulled at the rabbit with her pale hands.

Jaime had ignored the men for most of the evening, only deeming it necessary to talk to them when he gave the instructions about what would happen the next day. And then they began to retell their stories of women who had warmed their beds, each one trying to outdo each other.

Jaime had no time for that talk. He'd only been with one woman and she was plenty for him. His eyes moved over to the little stag as she walked into her tent and the flap slithered behind her. Jaime stood up and followed her, deciding to tell her what was to happen the following day.

He walked in unannounced and the sight he saw was enough to make him stand still in surprise. The little stag had already begun to rummage around in her trunk, her body covered in her smallclothes and nothing more.

"Did you knock?" she snapped as soon as she saw him.

She grabbed a cover from the bed and held it in front of her chest. She had nothing to fear. Jaime was not impressed by her un-shapely form.

"Knocking would hardly work," Jaime told her. "Worry not, little stag. You have nothing that I have not seen before. Besides, you will need to get used to being naked around a man."

"Yes," Sarah said; her cheeks inflaming with each passing second. "Around my husband, not you."

"Your modesty is still covered," Jaime told her. "I needed to speak with you about tomorrow."

"What of it?" she wondered, doing her best not to sound irritable.

"We leave at first light and travel along the Kingsroad until we reach an inn. One night guarding your tent is enough for me. I'd prefer to sleep in comfort for the rest of the journey."

"Fine," Sarah said, tucking the sheet underneath her arms as she pushed her hair behind one shoulder and went back to searching for her nightgown in her trunk. She rummaged through it, her hands shaking as she did so. Jaime noted how her fingers trembled as she brought them up to push her hair from her face.

She was nervous. What was she nervous of? The girl looked as if she was about to hit breaking point. Jaime remained confused for a moment as he watched her.

"What are you doing?" Jaime wondered. "Why are you shaking? Do you honestly find me to be unnerving?"

She did her best not to scoff at hearing him speak like that. Why did he think everything was about him? None of her worries were about him.

"No," Sarah replied. "And I am not shaking."

"Yes, you are," Jaime replied, taking a step closer to her and grabbing her wrist in his fingers again. A roar of laughter came from outside as Sarah looked down as Jaime's hand held her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sarah said. "I just want to find my nightdress."

"You're shaking because of that?" Jaime checked; scepticism and amusement in his voice.

"No," Sarah admitted, snatching her wrist from him. "Could you please leave me be? I'm tired from the ride. I just want to go to sleep."

Jaime stood back from her, his hands held up in surrender as he walked away from her and towards the entrance of the tent.

"As the Lady wishes," nodded Jaime and he moved away from her. He did not care what issues she faced. He doubted they were large. Of course she would be worried about marrying Robb Stark, but she would soon get over that.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered and finally pulled out the white garment which had given her so much hassle. "Goodnight, Ser Jaime."

"Goodnight, little stag."

Jaime moved back into the cold dark air, listening as the men roared from outside.

He sent them all to their beds that night, telling them that they needed to get some sleep for the long journey tomorrow. They moaned, but did as they were told. That was all Jaime asked.

He noted something on the floor by the resting horse and saw that it was a book of some king. He assumed it must have fallen from Sarah's trunk. None of the men had time for reading during their busy schedule of competing with each other to see who was manlier.

He picked it up and moved to her tent, preparing to announce himself this time for her. He paused as he heard a muffled sound from inside the tent. Quietly, he pulled the flap back and looked inside, making sure she didn't spot him as he saw her.

She was knelt on the floor, her arms on the bed as she had her head buried into the material, her hair splaying over her pale arms. She was shaking, her body dressed only in the nightgown now.

Jaime pulled back out the tent, his thoughts quiet as he listened to the little stag and said nothing to her. He shook his head in disbelief. Of course the Baratheon would never cry in front of a Lannister, or in front of anyone. The stag was proud; it kept its feelings to itself in front of people. But alone...alone...that was a different story.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and I do hope you will review, and I hope the updates aren't coming too fast!


	7. Chapter 7

The little stag was one of the first to rise the following morning. Jaime had been awake for a while, thoughts of his sister haunting his gaze. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered how she was faring in King's Landing.

He also wondered of Jon Arryn. The man had turned ill as soon as Jaime had left. He hadn't asked any questions, deeming it unnecessary to do so. Besides, asking questions never got anyone anywhere. He remained sat on the log as he saw the girl walk past some of the sleeping men to the cart. She found a piece of bread and began to chew on it delicately.

Jaime stood up, her book in his hand as he moved over to her, wondering if he should bring up what happened the previous night. He decided against it. What she felt was no concern of his.

"I found this on the floor last night."

Sarah turned to look at him, her eyes moving down the armour he wore to the book in his extended hand.

"I assume it is yours considering most of the men here can't read," he told her.

She nodded once, wondering where it had gotten to when she had searched for it the previous night.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime," she replied. "I was searching for it last night. I thought that I may have forgotten to pack it."

She took it from his hand, holding it tightly against her stomach before finishing off the final bite of her bread. She looked up to Jaime as he observed her for a moment or two. Her eyes widened as she pushed her hair behind her ears, completely uneasy with him staring at her in such a personal manner.

"I trust you slept well," Jaime said, trying his best to be polite towards the girl. It would make his life easier if she was content in his company. She'd have to get used to it for the next few weeks.

"Quite," she replied.

Jaime watched as she pulled her hair from behind her ears and his brow furrowed.

"Why do you do that?" he asked from her.

She arched her eyebrow as she cradled the book against her side now.

"Do what?" she wondered from him, waiting for him to answer.

But he didn't answer first. No. Jaime decided to move his hand forwards, his fingers running down the length of her black curls, his knuckles scraping down the material of the gown she wore. He felt the softness of her hair and the shudder of her shoulders. He'd learned to read people at an early age. It was a trait which never went against him.

He pushed her hair back behind her ear, tucking it over her shoulder and leaving her neck exposed along with her ears.

"You push your hair behind your ears when nervous, only to push it back when you realise what you have done. I assume it is a nervous trait." Jaime told her.

She gulped once and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, not too sure what she should say in response to him. She kept quiet for a second. Jaime did his best not to smirk at her nerves.

"Mother taught me not to flaunt that what was unattractive if I could hide it," Sarah spoke. "My ears aren't particularly attractive. I suppose I have done it my entire life."

"Not everyone is perfect," Jaime told her. "Besides, I thought that I told you to ignore what people said? You're a Baratheon. They don't tend to care about people's opinions."

Jaime walked away from her to begin to wake the men, leaving her with his words. She moved her fingers to pull her hair back down her chest. She froze as soon as she felt her hand on her ear and she watched as Jaime nudged a man in the ribs.

She rocked back and forth on her heels as she walked back to her tent, not bothering to hide her ears as she packed her book away.

...

Sarah had the hood to her cloak on top of her head, hiding her face from view as the wind roughly blew against them. Jaime remained in the middle of the men, allowing them to bear the brunt of the elements as some of them crowded him from the full force of the wind. The girl rode besides him, her head down as she felt her eyes water at the breeze.

"Ser Jaime!" a sudden voice called out.

Jaime looked up, lifting the visor to his helmet up. He said nothing, waiting for an explanation as to why he had been snapped out of his thoughts.

"I think that there is something following us."

Jaime said nothing. How many men had said something similar? Jaime was pretty sure that no one was following them. Some men just ended up being more scared than others because they had never left the walls of King's Landing.

"I am sure it is nothing but your imagination," Jaime said to the man who he assumed was one of Stannis's guards. He'd never seen him before. "We keep riding until nightfall and then we find the nearest inn."

"But, Ser-"

"-No buts," Jaime interrupted. "I have no time for your petty worries. Besides, you wouldn't want to worry Lady Sarah, would you?"

The guard went quiet at hearing that, bowing his head as he thought for a moment.

Sarah looked up, her eyes meeting Jaime's orbs before she turned her attention to the man who had just made himself known to her.

"No, apologies, Ser Jaime." He inclined his head in Jaime's direction before catching Sarah's eyes. "Apologies, my Lady."

Sarah bowed her head back out of politeness, but Jaime chose to ignore the man. He lowered his helm again and rolled his eyes. He didn't need distractions. He needed to get North and then back to King's Landing as soon as possible. That was the aim

"Ser."

"What now?" Jaime snapped, frustration coursing through him.

But this time the man had no time to answer. Men burst onto the Kingsroad, making themselves known as they held blades in their hands, along with bow and arrows. Jaime allowed his horse to rush away as soon as he had climbed down from the creature. He drew his sword from its sheath as the unsightly crew of men began to attack.

"Get her out of here!" Jaime snapped, his sword clashing with another man's blade. He ducked down, ramming his sword through the man's stomach before he glanced to some of his men.

Two of them had taken hold of Sarah by her arms, aiding her off of her horse. They shielded her with their bodies, rushing into the woods by the side of the road as Jaime continued to fight.

Sarah was bent at the waist as the men rushed alongside her, their arms over her body and shielding her from anyone who came her way. They stopped by a tree, the two men in grey cloaks about to draw their swords. One man managed to get his sword from its sheathe in time, the other failing as two men descended on them.

One of her guard's throats was slit with ease, blood rushing out of his skin as Sarah shrieked and backed away, coming to a tree as the other man turned to look at her, his sword still fighting two against one.

"Run, Lady Sarah!" he commanded her.

The girl's eyes widened as his sword was knocked from his hands and another one chopped his head off in one clean swipe.

Sarah's eyes widened with fear as she saw them advance towards her. She panicked, her hair flailing everywhere in the wind as she bent down to grab onto a disregarded sword. She looked into the distance, wondering if anyone was coming for her.

"Do you know how to use that, girlie?" one teased of her.

Sarah held the weapon with both hands, keeping it pointed at the two men as they advanced towards her and her breathing quickened. One man nodded to the other in a show of understanding. Sarah's confusion didn't last long as one of them swung the sword against the weapon she was carrying.

She yelped at the impact, doing her best to keep the sword in her hand. But the other man moved quicker, his arm wrapping around her waist as he dragged the sword from her hand and tossed it aside. He turned Sarah in his hold and she instantly slapped him across the face.

He repeated the motion, the back of his hand hitting her cheek with enough force to throw her from her feet. She fell to the floor and began to crawl, hoping that was enough to get away. One of them had other ideas though.

He grabbed hold of her by her hair, hauling her to her feet and pressing the front of her body against a tree. Sarah groaned in pain as he turned her head to the side, pulling her hair away from her neck as his lips latched against her skin.

She felt a sob well up inside of her as she continued to fight, doing her best to get away from their grip.

"You're a fighter," he whispered in her ear as the other man drew his blade and set about cutting the fabric of her dress away. "Much like our own kind are. Nowhere near as pretty though, are ya?"

Sarah continued to squirm as she felt her dress fall from her shoulders and the man ripped it from her body to leave her in her smallclothes.

"I am Sarah Baratheon," she spoke, doing her best to sound full of authority. "My uncle is King...my father...Lord of Dragonstone..."

"Fancy titles," he informed her, his hand snaking around her front to grab her breast through her clothes. "But we don't have much care for the King here, you see."

"No...he'll pay you...anything..."

"No doubt," the other man said, "but we'd rather have a good fucking."

"No!" Sarah screamed as she felt herself being pulled to the floor, firm hands on her hips as she began to try and crawl away. The man made busy, trying to get through her small clothes as she continued to fight every movement he made. The other one watched on as the girl fought uselessly.

That was until he felt nothing at all. A sword rammed through his stomach and he collapsed to the ground. The other man with him looked up, loosening his grip on the girl as she fell to the floor and looked to the side, peering through the leaves on the ground to the dead body next to her.

The other man was soon dead too, a sword slicing through his chest as his weapon remained too far away to reach.

...

Jaime Lannister rushed through the woods, following the guard who he had just sent in pursuit of Lady Sarah. Some of his men followed whilst some stayed behind to question one of the attackers. They'd been outnumbered, that had been true, but they had the skill needed to win. Jaime was the youngest member in history to join the Kingsguard, of course he could destroy a few untrained men.

Beating an unskilled man with a rough blade was easy for him.

He rushed through the trees, finally coming upon the sight which made him worry for his own life.

_If they've had the little stag then Robert will have my life, _he thought to himself as soon as he saw the dark haired girl on the floor.

Beren, the guard Jaime had sent after her, had his sword through some man's chest, slowly pulling it out.

Jaime saw the two dead men and knelt down besides the shaking girl, his hands helping her to sit up. He knelt down next to her as he felt her cold skin and trembling form. Her underclothes had been dirtied by the mud, and covered only just her upper thigh to the top of her breast.

"Did they rape you?" Jaime asked of her, his words blunt and harsh to her ears.

"No," Sarah replied, trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape her.

"I found them about to," Beren informed Jaime. "He had his cock lined up with her arse."

Sarah winced again at his words and Jaime unclipped the cloak from his shoulders, knowing that he had to get her somewhere safe. If word broke out about this then Stannis Baratheon would have his head on a spike, Jaime did not doubt that.

"You're okay," Jaime told her, doing his best to keep her calm. He wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, pulling it tightly around her thin body. She did nothing for a few moments as she watched him try to get her warm.

"Take the bodies further into the woods," Jaime demanded Beren as more of his men huddled around, whispering about the sight in front of them.

"All of you gather the horses. Where is the man we spared?"

"Here, Ser Jaime," one man piped up.

Sarah looked over to Jaime as he strode over to the man who was knelt on the floor. She took in his appearance as he quivered on the floor. Sarah did nothing for a moment, wondering what Jaime was going to do to him.

"I had no idea that they'd try that...I didn't know..." he spoke, pointing at Sarah as she remained huddled in a ball on the floor.

"Silence," Jaime demanded. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Gurn," the man spoke. "A free folk...I didn't know that they were going to hurt them...I didn't know that they were going to attack. Honest truth. We were going South...needed to escape from the things beyond the Wall."

"And do you think I believe you? You're a wildling. You drew a sword."

"I was protecting my-"

"-I've heard enough." Jaime declared, cutting the man off.

Sarah saw the panic rise in his eyes as Jaime had him bow his head, his men holding his arms and stopping him from escaping. She saw Jaime unsheathe his bloody sword and she spoke, her voice stern;

"No," she snapped at Jaime.

The Kingslayer turned to look at her with an arched brow, wondering what she was doing. All eyes turned onto her as she forced herself to stand up, Jaime's cloak covering her body.

"What do you mean no?" Jaime wondered from her. "This man-"

"-He was not part of the attack. He said so. Did you see him kill any of your men?"

Jaime looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what she was doing. She kept her head held high, her hair behind her shoulders as she jutted her chin out.

"He has done no harm. You have killed everyone who he knows. He is alone now." Sarah said and Jaime wondered where this compassion had come from. "Everyone who attacked has died. Justice has been done. Killing an innocent man is not the right thing to do."

Jaime regarded her with caution for a second.

"I won't hurt anyone, m'Lady, I promise." Gurn promised her.

"Do as I say." Sarah demanded. "I am the niece to the King, am I not? Release him and let him go. He won't be causing us anymore harm, will he?"

Jaime knew that defying the girl would have repercussions. Repercussions that were not worth his time. He sheathed his sword again and looked down at the wildling.

"It seems the Lady has saved you," Jaime said, nodding at his men to let him go. "Leave here. If I ever see you again then I promise you won't be as fortunate next time."

"Yes, m'Lord," he promised Jaime and scurried away, bowing to Sarah as he ran past her.

The men said nothing as Jaime continued to stare at the girl. Her shaking had ceased and he noted how her cheek was growing inflamed.

"Go and ready the horses again. Bury the bodies well," Jaime said. "I want no one to know of their existence."

Mumbles of agreements rang through the group as Jaime walked up to Sarah again. She remained stood where she was, Jaime's cloak tightly held to her body.

"You're finally living up to your House's words," Jaime told her. "And their legendary stubbornness."

"He'd done nothing to deserve death if his story was good and true."

"And did you believe his story?" Jaime asked from her and she shrugged.

"A bit of faith in some people never hurt," Sarah said and Jaime shook his head as he pressed his fingertips against her cheek.

"Did they strike you?" he wondered from her.

"One of them did," she nodded in response. "I tried my best not to let them have me without a fight."

Nodding, Jaime ran his hand down the length of her neck and fastened the ties to his cloak around her body, his blonde hair falling in his face as he concentrated on the movement. Sarah kept quiet, allowing him to complete the motion before he quickly moved his arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, tipping her into his arms.

"I can walk," she informed him.

"You've begun to tremble again," Jaime said to her. "We'll find an inn as soon as possible and stay there for the night. You can get cleaned up and rest for the evening."

Nodding, Sarah allowed her own arms to wrap around his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

"I was not the one who stopped the men from having their way with you," Jaime told her. "I came afterwards. I did nothing to deserve your thanks."

"Well, you have them anyway," Sarah shrugged.

"Save your words for a man who deserves them, little stag," Jaime advised her. "They'll serve you better that way."

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and to those who review! I hope you'll let me know what you think so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah sat quietly on her horse, her hands holding the reins and her eyes set firmly on the sight in front of her. She had Jaime's cloak covering her small frame and keeping her warm until they found the nearest inn. Jaime knew that he had lost a good two hours of travelling, but he did not complain.

He told his men to set up camp outside, knowing full well that there would not be enough room for them in the inn. He heard some of them complain about how Jaime had a bed to rest his head on for the night. He soon silenced them with a harsh glare. He didn't care for talk of him.

"Oh my," the woman who owned the inn spoke as soon as she saw Jaime enter with Sarah and Beren in tow. The woman was looking at Sarah, the sight of her not something which was a common occurrence. Her eyes finally travelled to Jaime and she felt her mouth gape open.

She'd seen the Kingslayer at a tourney before. She doubted she would ever forget his handsome face and gleaming hair.

She dipped into a curtsey, not daring to say anything until Jaime spoke first.

"How many rooms do you have available?" Jaime wondered from the woman.

The inn was filled with men, some of them wore House symbols, but some of them remained about their own business. Jaime doubted that there was room for him considering the inn was such a small place.

"None, Ser," the woman said. "We are out of rooms for the evening...unless..."

"I can soon resolve this problem." Jaime said to her, a smirk on his face before he turned to look at Beren, nodding once. The guard took the message and moved further into the room, holding out a bag of coins, dangling them on his index finger.

"Is there no one willing to give up their room for the Lady Sarah Baratheon?" he called out.

The name Baratheon instilled murmurs all around. Sarah held Jaime's cloak tighter around her then, her eyes looking down to the ground as the Kingslayer came to stand next to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Be thankful for your name," Jaime told her. "It's the one thing that can buy you anything."

"I have," one man spoke up, throwing the key to his room as Beren threw the coins.

"We'll require supper," Jaime told the innkeeper as he came to stand next to his wife. Jaime placed his hand on the small of Sarah's back, slowly urging her towards the stairs at the end of the room. "My men outside will be inside soon enough. Give them a casket of wine. I shall pay."

"What about the room?" the innkeeper dared to ask, his wife nudging him in the stomach to be silent.

Jaime turned to glare at him, knowing full well that the room had been paid for.

"Don't matter," the man murmured once his wife had whispered some obscenities into his ears.

"As I suspected," Jaime said. "Come on, little stag."

Beren handed Jaime the key and the Kingslayer informed him to bring Sarah's belongings to the inn, knowing full well that she would have to change into a new gown. She moved up the stairs with haste, Jaime's hand still on her back as he led her to the room at the end of the hallway.

"You should rest," Jaime told her. "I shall bring your dinner to you this evening. I doubt the company of drunkards entertains you."

"Thank you, Ser Jaime," Sarah said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Sarah looked around, thankful that the room contained the simple necessities. She entered slowly, looking around as Jaime wrinkled his nose.

"It isn't much of a room," Jaime told her. "I suppose it will do for the evening. Although you'd do well to prepare for the darkness and dampness; Winterfell is nothing if not bleak."

"I'm used to the bleak," admitted Sarah, slowly moving to open the shutters and revealing some light into the room. "Dragonstone was no King's Landing."

"I've never visited," Jaime told her. "I have heard the stories though, and I do not doubt what you say of the place. It doesn't appeal much to me."

"You get used to it when you call it home," Sarah told him, moving over to the metal tub which stood in the corner. The water inside of it was tepid, but it looked clean. That was all that mattered to her at that moment in time. She could fell dried mud sticking to her skin and keeping her dirty.

"Thank goodness that I've never had to call it home," Jaime replied to her, slowly backing out the door and throwing her key to sit on her bed. "I shall be back with you trunk soon enough."

"Thank you," Sarah said to him again as he closed the door.

She wasted no time in stripping from the clothes which she wore and she climbed into the water, leaning back against the metal of the tub, her hair slowly becoming wet as she moved further into the depths of the water. She closed her eyes and slowly felt herself grow quiet and tired.

...

Jaime downed a goblet of wine as his men entered the inn and complained about the conditions on which they had set the tents up on. Jaime ignored them as Beren finally came with Sarah's trunk. He rested it on the table which Jaime was sat at, all alone in the corner.

It was the way he preferred it. There was no one to disturb him and no one to bother him. The noise in the inn was slowly beginning to grate on him. He was becoming annoyed easily.

"Do you want me to take it to the Lady?" Beren asked and Jaime shook his head.

"No, I shall take it to her," Jaime told him. "Tell the innkeeper to bring her supper to her room...and...send mine there. I do not know how much longer I can stand in the company of these drunks."

"Reminds you of being back in King's Landing, don't it?" Beren smirked. "All of the drinking and feasting and whoring."

"It reminds me of a certain someone in King's Landing, yes," Jaime nodded in agreement, downing the last of his wine. He left the goblet on the table and picked the trunk up into his hands. He held it against his stomach as he walked back up the steps and towards her room.

He knocked lightly, his fingers rapping against the wood as he received no answer from the little stag. He waited patiently for a moment, wondering if she was changing back into her small clothes. But still there came no answer to him.

Jaime decided to push the door open and he saw the little stag in the tub still. A moment of panic took over Jaime before he saw her chest ride and fall. He dropped her trunk on the floor, a loud thud created against the wood.

Sarah startled in the bath, her eyes opening wide as she heard the noise. Her lips frowned as she saw Jaime stood there, his arms outstretched as he did so.

"Did you knock?" Sarah wondered from him.

He rolled his eyes. "After the telling off you gave me yesterday, do you think that I dare do anything _but _knock?" Jaime wondered and she said nothing back to him.

"Could you please leave and give me time to get out of the tub?" Sarah asked him. "Unless there is something you urgently want?"

"Nothing," Jaime told her. "I have sent for our dinners to be brought up here though."

"Our?" Sarah's brow arched and she pushed her wet hair behind her shoulders, rinsing it into the tub.

"The dunderheads downstairs hold no interest to me," Jaime complained to her. "I do not wish to dine with them. Although your company is not much better, I can trust you not to get drunk and grow annoying."

"I should suppose so," nodded Sarah. "Fine. I'll call you back in when I'm finished."

"As you say, little stag," Jaime complied and left the room.

He waited outside in the hallway for her to call him back into her room. She did so in a moment, pulling the door open and she looked at him, wondering if he intended to move. He was looking at her for a few seconds, wondering if it could be possible. She wore a gown of simple taste, a red one on her body. But this one was low cut and Jaime wondered if it was even possible. He could see the top of her cleavage as she fiddled with the gown.

"Your sister deemed it necessary to give me a new wardrobe before I left," Sarah said. "Apparently the gowns up North are nowhere near as nice as the ones in the South. I ruined my only simple gown that fit me."

Sarah moved further into the room, giving Jaime room to move into the space. She sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at her chest, doing her best to pull the gown up and cover herself more.

She did her best not to look at Jaime, knowing full well where his orbs were situated.

Jaime supposed he wasn't looking at her with lust. No, of course he wasn't. He was simply amazed that she had a figure under those un-shapely gowns of hers.

"Robb Stark won't know where to look," Jaime told her, nodding his head in her direction.

She blushed ferociously but said nothing in response. She moved back to her trunk and did her best to find some gown which was a little more conservative.

"I wouldn't mind, but your sister had all of my other gowns thrown out," Sarah said. "She told me that they were not appropriate. I could hardly be rude, could I? It is a great honour for her to have presented me with a gift."

_Yes, a gift that is far too tight on you. I wonder if Cersei knew that? _Thought Jaime.

"Yes," agreed Jaime. "She is loving; that sister of mine."

Sarah said nothing back to him as she finally found her robe. She pulled it around her body, covering herself up and Jaime looked amused as he heard a knock on the door.

"You cannot wear your robe all the time," Jaime said to her. "Some may find it conspicuous."

"Perhaps," Sarah whispered.

Jaime opened the door and took the two plates from the innkeeper's wife. She stared at him with wide eyes, but Jaime simply thanked her and closed the door. He placed the plates on the small desk and Sarah looked at the food. A frown crossed Jaime's face.

"Well, it certainly isn't much, but it is substantial."

He picked up a slice of bacon whilst Sarah took a seat on the chair at the desk. She picked up the knife and fork and began to cut at her food slowly whilst Jaime hovered over her, standing and eating his food with his fingers.

He soon stopped crunching and began to peel his uniform from his body. Sarah's brow arched as she wondered what he was doing.

"Men's blood becomes different when it is high with alcohol," Jaime explained to Sarah. "Most of the men down there have no allegiance to any House. They've seen you covered in a cloak and underclothes. You're the only female in sight, apart from the wife of the innkeeper."

"They would not try anything," Sarah scoffed. "Why have a guard if they cannot protect me?"

"Because the guard have no room to sleep in here, and most of them will be unconscious by the time the darkness has struck."

"Then what is the point in them being here? They're not very observant."

"They're not very clever," Jaime replied, finally standing before her in his simple white attire. "I think you've been through enough this evening. I will stay and make sure that nothing happens."

"Will that not look suspicious?"

"Only to those who dare come near the room tonight," Jaime told her. "And then they'll be dead before they can lay a finger on you. One mistake happened today, I do not intend to be responsible for another one."

Wincing, Sarah ate a small piece of potato and found that her appetite had disappeared. She moved over to the bed and left the chair for Jaime to sit on. She crossed her legs underneath herself, watching him as she played with the end of her wet hair.

"What would have happened?" she suddenly wondered. "If you did not find me?"

"They'll have had you until they were tired," Jaime told her. "Perhaps they would have killed you after. I do not pretend to know what goes on in the mind of men who are willing to rape. I cannot comprehend it, little stag."

"Would Robb Stark still have had me?" she wondered, getting to the main issue which she wanted to know the answer to.

Jaime shrugged, more concerned with cutting up the sausage on his plate. "The good and honourable Ned Stark would probably have taken you in. He's a generous soul. It depends how importantly your maidenhead is valued."

Sarah kept quiet then, biting down on her bottom lip as Jaime regarded her with caution for a moment.

"You do not want this marriage anyway," he told her simply. "I have seen the way you look whenever the Stark boy is mentioned. They say he is turning into a handsome man."

"That he may be," nodded Sarah. "But Winterfell is not near Dragonstone, is it? It is not near my mother and sister. Besides, I do not know him. How can anyone be expected to marry someone who they do not know?"

"It is the way of Westeros," Jaime replied, recalling the time his father was going to force him to marry Lysa Arryn. He could only thank the Gods that it had never happened. "Your father and mother shall see you at the ceremony. I even heard dear old Stannis thought of bringing your disfigured sister."

"Don't you dare say anything about Shireen," she warned him. "She is a sweet girl. Her greyscale does not take anything away from her."

"It makes her unable to marry." Jaime said. "Then again, someone may take pity on her, although-"

Jaime was silenced as he turned back to eat his sausage. He felt something soft hit his head. He doubled back and looked at the pillow which sat on the floor then. He moved his eyes over to Sarah again, her glare causing words to fail him.

"Never speak of my sister again," Sarah warned him. "She is none of your concern."

Jaime's eyes met hers and he realised that he had overstepped the mark. Apparently the girl was very concerned over her sister. She stood up and moved to her trunk, dragging her nightclothes from it. She hid behind the screen and changed whilst Jaime kept quiet, the tension growing between both of them.

"I meant no offence," Jaime apologised to her. "I was speaking the truth."

Sarah groaned as she pulled the dress from her body and she closed her eyes. She knew he was right. Her father had said so himself. He'd told Selyse how Shireen may never marry. Not that Selyse wanted her daughter to ever go out. She saw Shireen as a disappointment.

"Just say nothing of Shireen again," Sarah spoke, finally finishing changing.

She moved to the bed and pulled the covers back.

"You aren't going to sleep already, are you?" Jaime wondered.

"No," Sarah said. "I intend to read for a while."

Sarah kept quiet before she looked over to Jaime. He appeared fed up as he lounged back in the chair he sat in. She wondered what ran through his mind sometimes. He always seemed to be contemplating something; or perhaps someone. Sarah didn't know.

"You're right, I don't want to marry Stark."

Jaime looked over to where Sarah sat. She held her book in her hand, her eyes focused on the words which sat on the page. Jaime rolled his eyes. That really wasn't so hard to figure out. She could have given him a more difficult challenge.

She said nothing for a second before she turned the page;

"You're right," she assured him. "I want nothing to do with the North."

"Then why did you not fight the King when he told you your fate?"

"My father tried," Sarah reminded him. "What good did it do me?"

"Then why not try and run?" Jaime asked her. "I am sure Stannis would have aided you that night if he cared for you so much."

"My father would not allow it." The girl spoke with such authority that he wondered if she had ever done anything other than what her father had told her to do.

He smirked once. "Stannis Baratheon is a cold man, I suppose. Tell me, has your father always dictated your life, or are you just too scared to defy him?"

She took a moment to think before answering. "Both."

Jaime shifted in his seat as the little stag tore her eyes away from her book and met his green orbs.

"I don't want to disappoint him. What child wants to disappoint their father?"

Gulping, Jaime thought back to what he had done when his father had told him of the arrangement he had thought up with the Tully House.

"Sometimes disappointment is necessary if we are to choose our own path," Jaime told her. "Do you honestly believe my father was proud of me when I became a member of the Kingsguard? No. He detested me for it. He resented me for going against his wishes and becoming Lord of Casterly Rock. He still disapproves to this day."

Sarah took a moment to look down, shyly staring at her lap. "Then why did you do it?"

"Glory, honour," Jaime said, shrugging nonchalantly. "I am happy for it. Tell me; are you happy with becoming the Lady of Winterfell one day?"

Sarah said nothing for a moment, closing her book and resting it on her bedside table.

"No," Jaime answered for her, "you're not, and now you have no choice but to go North. I do not intend to let you escape for I would lose my head and I happen to be quite fond of it. We cannot always be what we are expected to be. I would know better than most."

Shifting uncomfortably on the bed, she brought her knees up to her chin, resting it on the caps.

"But...it is only right to obey, isn't it?" Sarah checked. "I mean, my father has told me...the King..."

"If I had that thought, do you think your uncle would have been on the throne?" Jaime asked, picking up another piece of bacon. "No, little stag. You make the most of what there is."

He stood up and wiped his hands on his upper thighs before nodding at her. "Stay here. I'm going to check on the men. I'll be back in a while."

Sarah nodded at him and he left her alone with her thoughts. She supposed he did speak sense. Her father would scold her for thinking such a thing, and that thought alone made her smirk.

...

A/N: So thank you to my one reviewer for the last chapter. Please, if you are reading then let me know what you think so far, or just to say that you're reading. It would mean a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime kept guard of Sarah's door for one part of the night before Beren came to take over from him. Nodding, Jaime moved back down the inn and out to the camp. He looked up to the moon in the sky above him as he heard the snores of his men enter his ears. He kept quiet as he saw a light coming from the room at the end of the mill.

He looked up to see the little stag sat on the window ledge, a candle on the other side of the seat. She was writing on a piece of parchment against the book which she had brought with her. Her eyes were firmly set on the paper as she did her best to concentrate on the words she was writing.

Jaime wondered what she was writing about, and who she was writing to. He could only assume that it her father, or perhaps her sister. She seemed close to the little girl. Not that it would be unfathomable. Jaime was close to Cersei and Tyrion. Obviously he loved one more than other.

Something stirred inside of him as he thought of Cersei and all that she had said to him before. He couldn't help but think of her flowing blonde hair and her beauty. Jaime looked back to the little stag in the window, wondering how she would fare in Winterfell. If they said that Robb Stark was growing to be a handsome man then he would most certainly be put out by his older bride.

...

"My Lady, did you sleep well?"

Sarah looked up as she finally moved past Beren who had been standing guard. She held the letter in her hand for her father as she looked to the man who was on guard duty in her room. She nodded softly, smiling at him as she motioned back into her room.

"Very well, I am sorry that you had to sit out here and guard my room."

"Don't mention it," he waved a hand. "Lord Stannis would have my head if I did anything other than my job."

Sarah pursed her lips in the smile, nodding as she began to walk down the corridor.

"My belongings are in my room. The trunk is on the bed. Would you be able to bring it down for me?"

"Of course, my Lady," he told her. "The men are outside eating breakfast. The inn's rather quiet so now is the time to break your fast."

"Thank you, Beren," Sarah spoke and moved down the stairs.

She looked around the inn before her eyes spotted the innkeeper's wife. She was stood behind a wooden bar, polishing the goblets and doing her best to make them shine again. She stopped her action as soon as she saw Sarah approach.

"My Lady," she curtseyed.

"Please," Sarah said to her, rushing to her side and holding her letter out to the woman. "I heard the sound of ravens from the barn last night."

"I hope they did not keep you awake, my Lady," the woman said, the thought of that happening seemed to scare her senseless. Sarah had no idea why.

"No," she shook her head. "It did nothing to bother me, I assure you. I was wondering if you could have a raven send this letter to Dragonstone. It is for my father and mother."

"Oh," the wife said, nodding with haste, her hair falling from her small bun as she nodded with haste. "Of course I can, my Lady."

"Thank you," Sarah said as the door opened again.

Jaime strolled in at a leisurely pace, his armour covering his body and his hand on the hilt of his sword as per usual. Sarah wondered if he was already poised for attack. He saw the innkeeper hold the letter and his brow arched.

"What is that?" he wondered from Sarah.

"Nothing," she told him. "It is a letter for my mother and father. I thought that they would like to know of our progress."

"I shall need to read it before you send it," Jaime told her and Sarah's eyes fluttered open and closed multiple time, annoyance coursing through her veins as she took in his words.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked him. "It is private for my mother and father. I do not wish for you to read it."

"Have you mentioned anything about yesterday?" wondered Jaime, finally standing next to her. The innkeeper's wife kept quiet, the letter in the pocket of her apron as Jaime and Sarah glowered at each other.

"No," Sarah truthfully said. "And you know why I haven't. If my father found out that I had been close to losing my innocence then your head would be on a spike."

Jaime regarded her with caution. He didn't know whether she was telling him the truth or not. She smoothed out the gown she wore, her cloak covering her and keeping her warm. Jaime noted that it was the same dress she had worn the night before; the one that his sister had given her.

"And why would you care whether my head was on a spike or not?" he wondered from her.

"Because there is nothing for me to gain," Sarah replied to him. "Your head on a spike is not something that I care to see, Ser Jaime. You need to trust me on this matter. I would not lie."

A small part of Jaime told him that he should believe the girl. She'd never given him cause to doubt her yet. She'd always seemed quite happy to admit the truth to him. Nodding, her ground his teeth together and jutted his chin out.

"Fine," Jaime told her. "I trust you this once."

"Thank you," she replied. "Now should we not be leaving?"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I was just about to ask if my Lady wanted any food," the wife spoke, doing her best to stay on side with Ser Jaime.

"I am not hungry," Sarah assured him.

"You did not eat much last night."

"I was not hungry then," Sarah promised him, slowly moving to push past him. He grabbed hold of her arm, his fingers curling around her bare skin as he held her tightly in his fingers. She looked down at his hold and then back into his green orbs.

"You need to eat," Jaime told her. "I do not want to be delivering your corpse to Robb Stark."

Sarah kept silent for a moment before turning her eyes to look at the woman behind the wood. Her orbs were firmly set on Jaime and Sarah wondered if she intended to drool soon enough.

"Can I have an apple for the journey?" Sarah wondered, snapping the woman away from her staring at Jaime Lannister.

The Kingslayer looked down at the girl, his glare still on his face. The woman nodded and scurried away before Sarah moved her gaze back to look at Jaime. She did her best to pull her wrist from his hold, finally getting free before she looked around the room, cheeks blushing as the touch of his fingers lingered against her skin.

"Don't do that again," she warned him. "I am old enough to look after myself."

"Evidentially not," Jaime sneered at her. "You need to keep your strength up. This journey isn't supposed to be easy."

"Here you go, my Lady," the wife said and she rushed back in with a red apple in her fingers.

"Thank you," Sarah replied, taking the apple from the woman and chewing on it delicately. She looked back to Jaime, her brow arched as she chewed on her apple.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

She walked out of the inn at a leisurely place before Jaime heard Beren whistle lowly.

"I didn't think she was going to be this much of a handful for you," Beren admitted. "I've seen her a few times before when Stannis kept me on Dragonstone for a while."

Jaime began to walk besides Beren as the two of them left the inn. The younger guard had Sarah's trunk in his arms as he went and Jaime began to question him;

"What was she like?"

"Timid," Beren replied. "She did everything that her father asked of her with no complaints. Spent most of her time with her little sister. The poor girl's mother didn't want to know her when she was born...but...Sarah...Lady Selyse always had time for her. Lord Stannis thinks that the girl got her through all of her miscarriages."

"I assume she did not react well to the news that her daughter was being taken from her then," Jaime spoke, his voice low as he saw Sarah stood in the midst of the camp, her hand on her horse's mane.

"Well would be an understatement," Beren chuckled, dumping the trunk on the cart. "She yelled at Lord Stannis for a while. She calmed down when he told her there was nothing to it. The woman cares as much about duty as her husband does."

"Complex family," Jaime commented and Beren scoffed.

"You have no idea, Ser Jaime."

...

Sarah remained quiet as she sat on a log, her book in her hands before she took a moment to look up. She had been fed rabbit again that night, slowly chewing it before she heard the men decide to spar with each other. She looked up, the clashing of their swords drawing her attention from the words on her page.

Apparently it was all in good spirits, the duelling. Sarah struggled to see how; considering most of the men sulked when they were bested.

Sarah had to admit that she was intrigued. She wondered how to use a blade. She wondered if it would be possible for her to even learn how to duel. She never knew what would happen in the future.

"You've been quiet today."

Sarah looked up as Beren took a seat next to her. She vaguely remembered seeing the man with her father sometimes. Of course, she never really noticed him. She supposed she rarely noticed anyone on Dragonstone.

"I suppose there is nothing to shout about," Sarah replied. "I was just watching the men duel. How difficult is it?"

Beren scoffed before laughing loudly at her sentence. "Don't tell me that you're thinking of having a go." He urged her. "Your father would have a fit if he had any idea, never mind your mother."

Sarah frowned as she saw Jaime sat on the other side of the camp. Beren followed her gaze and sniffed, running his hand under his nose.

"And I wouldn't think about taking on Ser Jaime," he told her. "He's the greatest swordsman Westeros has ever known."

"I do not doubt it," replied Sarah, turning her gaze back to her book. "He's quite rude though."

"Has he said anything to offend you, my Lady?"

Sarah thought for a moment and shrugged.

"It matters not," she told him. "I suppose it is just the way he is. I can see why my father didn't really like him."

"Your father is a man of duty and justice. He doesn't see Ser Jaime has having those values," Beren told the girl. "Of course, he's one of the best on this journey, hence why the King sent him."

"I do not doubt it," she replied, bowing her head and running her fingers through her hair. "How long do you anticipate it will take until we reach King's Landing?"

"A while, my Lady," Beren said, a small moment of complaint shining through in his voice.

"I see," she replied. "All of this for a marriage. It seems a bit extreme to me."

"Aye," Beren agreed, pushing himself to stand up. "The Starks are a noble family. They'll treat you as well as your father ever did."

Beren moved off from her and she closed her book, unable to read anymore of her tale. She stood and wandered through the tents of the camp, contemplating having an early night and gaining some rest.

Jaime did nothing as he saw the girl enter her tent and Beren sat next to him, asking which one would spend their time watching her that night. Jaime had groaned and agreed to take first watch.

...

He was almost asleep when he heard her shouts and mumbles. Jaime had been sat outside her tent, his legs outstretched in front of him as he looked to the sky, thoughts of his twin consuming him. He'd closed his eyes, willing for some peace to find him, but it came to no prevail.

Jaime did nothing for those few moments, deciding to allow his mind to wander off. It was until he heard the screams from her tent did he stand up and move. The tent was dark, but Jaime couldn't see any sign of an intruder.

He moved to her bed and saw that she was still on the surface, her body shaking as she squirmed around and moaned;

"No...please...no...don't...I don't want to...my dad...he'll..."

She was evidentially having a nightmare. Jaime sighed in relief as he saw a gleam of sweat drop down her forehead. Her entire nightdress was drenched as she wormed around on the mattress.

"Sarah," Jaime spoke to her, his hand moving to shake her shoulder. "Sarah, you need to wake up. Sarah!"

The girl's eyes shot open and she began to panic, worrying who had spoken her name before she began to hit at Jaime with her fists. The knight looked confused as she slammed her fist against his armour covered body and injured herself instead of him.

"It's me," he hissed at her. "Calm down, you insufferable girl."

She finally recognised his voice and his hands caught her wrists as she took deep breaths and he sat on the side of her bed. She slumped forwards, her body resting against his side as her breaths came out in short pants, the heat of them hitting Jaime's neck.

"Dear Gods," he complained to her. "Whatever were you dreaming about? You were screaming for the entire Seven Kingdoms."

"I...he..." Sarah blathered as Jaime released her and she pushed her sticky hair behind her ears.

"I can't truly remember," she replied in a whisper. "It was about yesterday, but without Beren being there."

Jaime pieced her words together and nodded in understanding. He supposed he understood where she was coming from. She moved her hand through her hair and looked back to Jaime.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to alarm you."

"I'm not worried about that," he told her. "I thought that someone was hurting you. That's the bit that worried me, Sarah."

"No," she replied. "Just my vivid imagination, I suppose."

"I see," he replied. "Will you be okay now?"

"Yes," Sarah said, pulling at her nightgown to readjust it on her body. "Thank you, Ser Jaime."

Jaime nodded before backing out of the tent and leaving Sarah to flop back onto the bed, her arm over her forehead as she winced.

She looked at her knuckle and saw that it was red. Perhaps Beren was right, she wasn't best suited to combat at all.

...

Stannis stood in his own chambers of King's Landing after hearing the news.

Jon Arryn had died.

Stannis looked out of his window as King's Landing was plunged into darkness. His pulse began to race as he wondered what would happen now. He wondered how he would find himself able to get out of the mess he was in. Surely is someone knew what Jon had been doing then they would know that Stannis was involved.

Stannis assumed that the Lannsiters had taken Jon's life for him because of his snooping. Robert had no idea how his old friend had come to die so suddenly. Stannis had his suspicions.

But he didn't intend to stay around for too long. He knew that he had to take refuge in Dragonstone. It was the only place safe for him.

...

A/N: Thank you very much to those who have reviewed so far! It means a lot to me and I do hope you will continue reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"Why am I not surprised?"

Stannis did his best to control the annoyance in his voice as Robert told him of the plans he was setting in place. Jon Arryn had been dead for less than two days and Robert had declared that he would travel North to meet with Lord Eddard Stark.

"Ned has been a dear friend to me," the King reminded his brother as the two of them stood alone in the Throne Room. Ser Barristan Selmy had been sent by the King to find Stannis and bring him there. The knight had interrupted Stannis as he finished packing his belongings after intending to flee King's Landing.

"Yes, and I am sure he will be a good Hand too," Stannis replied, the distaste evident in his voice. "Do you intend to take the entirety of the royal party to the North? I doubt your Queen will be in awe with Winterfell."

"That is my plan," the King replied. "Damn you, Stannis. Why can you not be supportive of my decision?"

"Because you know how I feel about Lord Stark," Stannis reminded him. "You can bring him back here and he can sit on your small council. I intend to return to Dragonstone."

"And why is that?" Robert wondered. "You know that your place is here, is it not? I gave you permission to sit on my council-"

"-You may as well not have a small council," Stannis growled lowly. "You know nothing of what they do. Your Kingdom is in debt. A debt grander than you can begin to possibly imagine."

"What of it?"

Stannis ground his teeth together. Talking to Robert was like talking to a brick wall most of the time. The man had no care for anything other than his wine and whores. Stannis had grown tired of it. He had all the information he needed, yet he could not say anything to his brother.

Robert would not believe him. He never did. Besides, Stannis suspected he would be dead next by the time he brought the information forwards. No, he would go back home and wait there.

"Nothing," replied Stannis. "You go North and declare Lord Stark the Hand, but do not expect me to be here when you return. I have matters on Dragonstone to attend to."

"Do you not even want to come and see your daughter?" the King wondered as Stannis turned his back on him.

The Lord of Dragonstone closed his eyes and felt his mouth fall open slightly as he remembered his eldest daughter.

"No," Stannis called out, his voice cutting like cold ice. "Sarah is old enough to make it on her own until her wedding."

"You're at liberty to do as you please, Stannis," Robert said as his brother continued to move with haste. The doors pulled open and Stannis left the room, not realising that he would never see his brother again.

"Lord Stannis, a word if I may."

Stannis turned his head to look down the corridor, the sight of Varys troubling him. He'd never been taken with the likes of the eunuch or the coin master. He knew that they wanted power. It was all they ever wanted. Stannis didn't see them as serving a duty to the crown. No, he thought that they were tainting it.

"Lord Varys," Stannis replied, doing his best to sound polite yet curt. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"Perhaps you'd care to walk with me?"

_Not really, _Stannis thought. He followed regardless. His steps fell into sync with the bald man next to him as Varys spoke.

"My little birds have been talking, my Lord," Varys whispered. "They tell me of how you and Jon grew close. So close, in fact, that you had intended to take his son to Dragonstone with you."

Stannis did his best not to allow his face to grow heated as he heard the news. He kept his gaze straight in front of him as the two of them came to the flower garden and Varys stood in the middle of the rows of roses, his eyes wide and his lips taut.

"The boy is to go to Casterly Rock now," Stannis replied. "What of it?"

"There was talk of what you two were discussing. Some say that it was nothing, other's say you were plotting...plotting to overthrow the heir to the Throne."

Gulping, Stannis closed his eyes as Varys shook his head.

"Of course, no one would dare try to hurt you, my Lord." Varys said. "And if you intend to go and stay on Dragonstone then you should be safe enough, I suspect. Not many know that you were working with Jon Arryn. Poor man, I urged him to be safe."

"So you think that someone killed him?" checked Stannis with the eunuch.

"Oh, no one disputes that," Varys said. "Well, no one with inside information. The question is who."

"I think we all have an idea," Stannis said. "The Lannisters stand to lose a lot from this, do they not?"

Varys took a moment to look around to make sure that they were still alone. Stannis felt his hands ball into fists by his sides as he thought of someone poisoning Jon Arryn. The man was doing the right thing. His duty.

"I'd say so," Varys agreed with him. "Of course, all of the Lannisters now intend to travel North. I think we both know who is North."

Stannis's eyes opened wide as Varys nodded, lacing his fingers together as realisation dawned on him over his daughter.

"Sarah knows nothing," Stannis spoke. "I never confided in her."

"Oh, I do not doubt it," Varys said. "The girl was far too lovely to become involved in this mess...however...the Queen does not know that, does she? As far as she knows...well...your daughter could know what you know. Can you imagine what would happen then?"

Stannis didn't want to imagine. He didn't think that anyone could do that to his daughter. She had done nothing. She had not been involved in his business. Surely the Queen would know that.

"My question is," Varys said, "if Lord Arryn can die with no one suspecting anyone of murder, then can the same not happen to your daughter?"

"Only if she wants a war," Stannis replied. "Robert would never let her harm Sarah."

"He'd never let her hurt Jon Arryn either," Varys replied, his tone matter of fact. He moved his fingers to pick a rose from the garden, twirling it in his fingers as Stannis watched him.

"She always did love roses, didn't she?" Varys said. "Beautiful things though...I can see why she spent so much time out here. It does have a tendency to take away one's troubles. Poor girl, she thought she'd escaped the lion's clutches, only for them to follow her."

Stannis watched as Vary wandered away and he took a moment to look at the roses before he moved and put his plan into action. He needed to get Sarah back to Dragonstone with no delay.

...

"You look absolutely fed up," Jaime spoke as he allowed his horse to trot next to Sarah's. She had been quiet for the entire day, covering her face with her hood. Jaime had watched her for some time before he decided to speak to her.

"I suppose I am," she replied to him. "I meant...well...I had a bad night sleep and I know it may have put me in a foul mood."

Jaime smirked and shook his head.

"You do know that it does not matter to me if you are in a foul mood?" he checked with her. "I suppose they come and go every now and then. You do not have to tread around your words all the time."

"No," Sarah shook her head, "I really do. What would you think of me if I truly told you how I felt?"

"I would tell you that I would be vaguely impressed with you," he replied to her. "I would also tell you that it would be normal of you to do so."

"I'm pissed off," Sarah finally admitted to Jaime and his eyes widened at hearing such foul language leave the little stag's mouth. She kept quiet before she lowered her eyes down to look at the horse, shaking her head as her hood fell from her head.

"Sorry," she quickly spoke. "I didn't mean to swear. I didn't really mean to be rude."

"Believe me, your uncle has said much worse in my company," Jaime replied to her, his eyes glimmering as he watched the little stag. "What is it that you're so pissed off about?"

"Everything," she admitted, looking back at the men riding behind her as they kept their distance, knowing better than to ride too close to Sarah. "The other night when those men...well...I did my best to defend myself, but I was useless. I did my best to outsmart them, and look how that turned out? And now I am going to marry some man who lives in such a cold place and I do not love him. What is the point of all of this?"

Jaime said nothing back to her, simply amazed that she had finally spoken her mind. She did nothing for a moment before looking to him, the tiredness apparent on her features. She looked pale and gaunt, nothing like her usual self. If anything then Jaime would say that she looked terrible.

"Sorry-"

"-Why do you apologise at every given moment?" Jaime interrupted her. "There is no need. You should not apologise for speaking your mind."

"Yes, but you do not want to hear what goes on in my mind," Sarah replied with a small smile. "No one has ever really wanted to know what I think before."

"You're a Baratheon," Jaime said. "I thought you imposed your opinions."

"I'm also half Florent," she reminded him. "My mother isn't known for imposing her beliefs."

_Unless it is about the red woman. _Sarah thought snidely.

"Well, I suppose you take after her then," Jaime replied. "You should concentrate on riding. You look as though you're about to collapse off that horse at any given moment."

Sarah smiled softly down to the ground before doing what Jaime had told her.

She spent the rest of the ride in silence before they made camp that night. Sarah found herself sat in her tent, reading by candlelight as she heard the ruffling of the flaps. She looked up and Ser Jaime entered, his hand holding a letter.

"This arrived from King's Landing," he told her. "I don't know how it managed to get here, but it did. I believe it is your father's scrawl."

Sarah practically snatched the letter from Jaime's fingers and tore into it, desperate to know what her father had to say for himself.

_My eldest daughter,_

_I write this letter to you with grave concern, Sarah. I do not wish to indulge information with you. In fact, I wish to keep it from you in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. However, if you are reading this then you need to keep it from prying eyes. You must return home. Not King's Landing, but Dragonstone. It is the only place for you now. I am well aware that you will have questions, and I will answer them when I see you next. In the meantime, you must leave the camp in the middle of the night. No one is to know. Ride as far as possible down the Kingsroad, but keep an eye out. The King travels North and I do not wish for you to meet him on your return. _

_I have sent one of my trusted guards to meet you on your journey. He will bring you to the port of Blackwater Bay. That is where the Onion Knight will be waiting for you to bring you home._

_I am aware that this causes confusion for you, but do not let it show. Remember who you are and do your best to come back. I await your return._

_Your father,_

_Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone._

Sarah finished reading the letter, admitting herself to be well and truly perplexed by what her father had told her to do. She supposed she shouldn't look so confused in front of Ser Jaime. He wouldn't think it wise.

"Something wrong, little stag?" Jaime asked from her and she shook her head.

"Nothing at all," she lied. "My father simply wanted to know of my health during the visit."

"How caring of the Lord of Dragonstone," Jaime said, his tone one of sarcasm as it entered Sarah's ears.

"Hm," Sarah weakly agreed, dreading going back on her own. What if she ran into trouble? Was her father expecting her to survive on her own? Could she survive on her own? She didn't know, but her father would never have told her to travel if it was not necessary. She only hoped that his trusted guard was closer to her than she thought.

Jaime knew instantly that there was something amiss as the girl folded the letter into two and he nodded his head at her, his hair falling into his eyes as he did so;

"I will leave you to sleep," he informed her. "We ride again early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Ser Jaime," Sarah replied. "Thank you."

Jaime left the tent and stood outside, listening in for a few moments. He was well aware that something wasn't right. He did fully intend to find out.

...

A/N: Thanks to all of those who have read and to those who reviewed! I do hope you'll let me know what you think so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Moving slowly through the camp, Sarah passed all of the sleeping men on her way, making sure she did her best not to wake any of them. She wore her cloak around her shoulders and carried her father's letter in its breast pocket.

She kept her breathing quiet as she finally came to find her horse tied to a nearby tree. She stroked its mane and looked around, knowing full well that she was alone. That was how she wanted it. She needed to be alone.

So why did she feel as though someone was watching her? She supposed the answer presented itself soon enough. She didn't have any time to climb onto the horse before she heard a voice speak from behind a tree.

"I knew that there was something off with you."

She jumped back, her hand moving to her chest as she feared her heart may break out from her chest. His voice entered her ears and she saw him finally move closer, his armour gone and his white attire present on his body. She held her head high and kept her cloak around her.

"What?" Sarah wondered, her brow furrowing. "There is nothing wrong with me. I feel perfectly fine, but thank you for your concern."

"Then why did you sneak out of your tent?" he wondered from her and she rolled her eyes.

"I was hardly sneaking," she assured him. "I would think that I know the difference between sneaking and walking normally."

"Trust me," Jaime replied to her, "you were most certainly sneaking. Do not even attempt to pretend otherwise, little stag. I saw the way you looked around suspiciously."

"No," Sarah said, a nervous laugh escaping her as Jaime's brow arched and he knew that she couldn't escape from the truth. He did want to know why she was even bothering to do so. "I simply needed a walk. I had a nightmare, and I needed some air."

"And that took you to your horse, did it?" Jaime wondered from her.

"Horses have a soothing presence," replied Sarah, her tone flat and lacking emotion. She did her best not to snap at Jaime. She supposed she could run. She might make it far. She always had been quite a fast runner.

"Of course," Jaime sarcastically replied. "Now, do you intend to tell me what is happening, or are you going to make my life difficult?"

"Why do you assume that there is something happening?" Sarah wondered from him. Maybe he would let her go. Maybe he would understand that she had no choice but to do what her father wanted her to do.

And then she considered the other side to the coin. Jaime Lannister had a job to do. A job by the order of the King. He wouldn't let her go with no reason. Seven Hells, she had no reason as to why she was really going.

"How many times do I need to tell you that nothing is wrong?" Sarah said; her voice much tauter and curter this time. Jaime looked at her with narrowed eyes before taking a step closer towards her.

"It is to do with the letter from your father," Jaime informed her. "Your mood changed ever since then. I know it. I saw it."

"The letter contained nothing of importance," Sarah replied. "Your mind is running wild."

"Believe me, little stag, not once in my life has that happened," he replied, his tone holding impatience. "Besides, if the letter is not important then you should let me read it."

"It is in my tent," Sarah said. "You'll notice that I have nothing on me, Ser Jaime. My trunk is in the tent, along with all my possessions. I'd need them if I was to run away, wouldn't I?"

"They'd weigh the horse down," Jaime told her. "And I wonder if you'd be able to carry them."

"Good point as always," nodded Sarah. "You should get some rest. I'll head back to the tent in a moment."

"Do you think me foolish?" Jaime wondered, quite amused with the naivety and hope coming from the girl in front of him. "Do you honestly believe that I will leave you alone here?"

"If you trust me then you should," Sarah said and Jaime scoffed.

"Don't bother talking to me about trust," he urged her. "It will get you nowhere, young Baratheon."

"Fine," Sarah said and she held her hands in the air. She kept a deep breath in before she exhaled and walked over to Jaime. "Take me back to the tent."

"That's more like it," he smirked.

Of course, Sarah had a different idea. She moved with haste, pulling Jaime's sword from its sheath before she held it in her hands, jumping back from him as he remained perplexed at what had just happened. So the stag was growing up.

"What are you doing?" Jaime asked and Sarah moved closer to her horse, her hair falling in her eyes as she bent under the weight of the steel. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I have to do," she replied to Jaime, standing by her horse as he took a step closer to her and she waved the steel more ferociously at him. "Just stay back."

"If this is about running away from Robb Stark-"

"-This does not concern the Starks," Sarah snapped at Jaime. "This has nothing to do with my bloody impending marriage to Robb Stark!"

"So it concerns the letter from Stannis?" Jaime checked and Sarah kept quiet, a curt nod of her head coming through as she watched Jaime move from side to side, slowly, but certainly, advancing towards her. She knew that she had to act soon. She didn't have time for Jaime to keep questioning her.

"What did it say? What does Stannis want?"

"He...He..." Sarah whispered, wondering if she should bother explaining to Jaime. "It is none of your concern."

"It is every bit my concern," Jaime assured her. "And if it isn't then I can make it my concern. Do not doubt me, little stag."

Sarah took a deep breath and contemplated stabbing him in the knee. Maybe it wouldn't hurt him there that much? It would give her a chance to escape quickly. Jaime stood still for a moment as her cheeks turned red, too much worry and determination taking hold of her.

"Just stay back," she warned him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't," Jaime assured her. "You don't have the guts it takes to stab me. Have you ever stabbed a man before, Sarah? Have you ever stood there and watched him bleed? It's one of the few things that truly make me feel alive."

"Don't make me..." Sarah warned him and he laughed. He laughed at her.

How many times had she been mocked? She didn't know, and she failed to count.

"No one is making you," Jaime assured her. "It is your choice to swing at me. You won't, of course. I'm no fool with a blade. Not like you."

Sarah moved with haste then, her vision seeing red as she dared to swing the sword. Jaime jumped back avoiding the blade before she put her plan into action once seeing him on the floor. She swung the sword against the rope holding her horse, cutting it before she lowered the blade down, the weight too much for her to handle.

Jaime fell to the floor, the leaves fluttering around him before he saw her free her horse. He moved then, standing tall and wrapping his muscular arms around her slender waist, his hands holding her wrists and trying to pry the sword from her hands.

"That was a good attempt, little stag," he told her as she clung onto the sword, refusing to give up without a fight. Jaime pressed his chest flush against her back, his hot breath against her neck as she squirmed around and did her best to fight him.

"Get off of me," Sarah snarled and Jaime moved one of his hands to her neck, gripping it tightly before he pressed the other one against her stomach, pushing it and causing her to choke as she swallowed.

The blade fell from her hands then and Jaime's grip slackened as his fingers splayed across her stomach and his other remained on her neck, the tips of them soothingly stroking where he had pressed.

"You gave me no choice," he reminded her as she did her best to regain her breath.

She coughed loudly and Jaime felt her knees grow weak underneath her. He moved his hands underneath her arms, allowing her to fall to the floor against him, her back resting against his side.

He knelt on the soiled floor and she realised that she couldn't escape him. She never would be able to. She moved her hand into her pocket, knowing that persuasion was the only thing she had left to get away.

She pulled the letter out and handed it to him, pressing it into his palms whilst she kept her eyes on the tree above her. Jaime slowly tore the seal again and read the words, doing his best to keep his opinions to himself.

"He does not say why he wants you to go back," Jaime commented and Sarah nodded.

"I know," she agreed with him. "I do not know why. I don't even have an incline as to why."

"Yet you were determined?" Jaime checked with her. "You'd do as your father says so willingly?"

"He is my father," Sarah reminded Jaime. "What more do you expect me to do? I can hardly ignore him. He believes that I am in danger...he returns to Dragonstone...something is not right."

"This is Stannis Baratheon," Jaime reminded her. "He is always cautious. I hear he is too cautious of his own wife sometimes, hence why he has only two daughters."

"Must you always joke?" snapped Sarah. She snatched the letter back from his hands and began to read the words again. "He wants me back at Dragonstone. My father has commanded it."

"And the King has commanded me to take your North," Jaime replied and the pair of them pushed themselves up from the ground, glaring at each other as they did so. "That is what I am going to do."

"But-"

"-There is nothing more to this conversation," Jaime said to her. "Stannis's wishes are not the King's wishes. By the sounds of your letter, I would say Stannis wants you to avoid the King. He is going against him."

"So?" Sarah wondered. "It is my duty to honour my father."

"It is also your duty to honour your King," Jaime replied. "As it is mine also."

"And what a fine job you did with the Mad King and your duty," Sarah replied to him, her tone harsh.

She knew that was when she had overstepped the mark. Jaime's jaw jutted out and a tick appeared in the corner. Sarah gulped and she backed away as his gaze darkened.

"I think I preferred you when you were quiet," he whispered menacingly. "Now, you are going to get back into your tent. You're going to go to sleep, and you're going to wake up in the morning and cause me no hassle."

Sarah turned on her heel and made her intention to run known. Jaime was quicker, leaping forwards and grabbing her by the wrist, hauling her back to him as she fought strongly. He moved with haste then, wrapping his arms around her legs and tipping her upside down and over his shoulder. She squealed; waking the camp up as she pounded on Jaime's back.

"You cannot treat me like this!" Sarah roared and Jaime adjusted her on his shoulder, allowing his hand to grope her behind. He smirked as her punches grew stronger after that. "Put me down!"

"You'll only run," Jaime said, passing by his men as they watched with tired eyes, wondering if they were seeing the sight before them. "Besides, you're much easier to control this way."

Sarah's teeth ground together like her father's. Jaime moved into her tent and dropped her onto her bed, watching as her gown rode up her thigh and her chest heaved under her cloak. Her hair fell into her face as Jaime bent down and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I have a campsite full of men," he told her. "You're not working your way around any of them. From now on I will have you guarded closely. Do you understand me?"

Sarah said nothing further as Jaime pushed her hair from her face and ran the back of his hand down her dark curls. "Good girl."

He left her on the bed, huffing to herself before he swept out the tent, yelling to the men around for them to hear as well as the Lady Sarah;

"No one is to let the Lady Sarah run off. Do you all understand me? I do hope so. I'd hate to gut you all from balls to brains."

He turned back to see that the flap to the tent was still closed. He sat down in front of the entrance, knowing full well that he wouldn't get a good night's sleep that night.

...

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and I do hope you're review!


	12. Chapter 12

All of his life had been spent with people glowering at him. People whispered behind his back, some whispered whilst he was even present. But he didn't think that he'd ever felt a glare like he had from Sarah Baratheon the following morning when he went to collect her.

"Do you intend to be more cooperative this morning?" Jaime wondered from her. "Or do I need to take you over my shoulder again? Believe me; the men had quite a show from you last night. Some of them wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"Stop mocking me," Sarah snapped at him. "You know that I have no choice but to-"

"-But to marry the Stark boy," Jaime interrupted her. "Once I have you delivered to Winterfell then you are at liberty to do as you please. Besides, I have yet to see this danger that your father speaks of. Does he forget that you have the best men surrounding you?"

"Perhaps it is a different type of danger," Sarah lowly growled back to Jaime, tiring of listening to him and his taunting attitude. "My father will not be pleased about all of this, especially when I write back to him and tell him that you are denying his wishes."

"Tell him," Jaime said lazily, folding his arms over his chest and resting against the pole holding her tent in place. "I fail to care. I am doing my job for the King."

"Dear Gods, you are infuriating," Sarah hissed, standing up and throwing her belongings back into her trunk.

A smirk formed on Jaime's face then. "There is that Baratheon temper we've come to know. It suits you well, little stag. Your face reddens and a soft blush forms on your cheeks."

"You cannot begin to comprehend how annoyed I am," Sarah said.

"I don't think I've seen you annoyed before. What would your father say? High born ladies don't act like this."

"Knights don't act like this," Sarah sniped back, gesturing to Jaime and he tilted his head to the side, his white cloak flowing behind him as he glanced back to look at it.

"Believe me," Jaime whispered to her, "I'm one of the most gallant knights you'll know."

"Then there is not much hope left in Westeros," Sarah replied to him, gesturing to her closed trunk. "I trust that you can bring that to the cart."

She began to sweep past Jaime. The member of the Kingsguard acted quicker than her, grabbing her by the wrist and stopping her from moving anywhere.

"You'll wait here," he warned her, his gaze deadly serious.

Sarah snatched her wrist back from his gloved hand before folding her arms across her stomach and watching him grab her trunk for her. She still carried the letter from her father in her cloak, making sure that she had it with her in case she managed to speak to Beren.

She supposed he was her last hope. Of course it would be difficult to talk to him with Jaime closely watching her.

"Your horse bolted off last night," Jaime told her. "As soon as it saw the blade I assume it ran. Not that you'd notice. You were too busy trying to kill me. Unsuccessfully, I may add."

Grinding her teeth together, Sarah sweetly smiled at him and shrugged. "Then I shall have to walk."

"And run into the woods?" Jaime asked from her, the trunk under one arm before he offered his other arm to Sarah. "Do you think me a fool? No, you will ride with me. Like I said, you are not running off so easily."

Sarah knew that she had no option but to take Jaime's arm. She wrapped her slender arm through his muscular one, her hand resting by his wrist as he left the tent and looked to some of the lower men who rode with the horse and cart.

"We ride now. Follow the Kingsroad until you see us again."

"Yes, Ser Jaime," they replied.

Jaime continued walking after handing them Sarah's trunk. He kept his arm with Sarah's squeezing it tightly to make sure that she couldn't run off. He didn't know how a woman could cause him this much trouble. His sister would scoff with amusement when she found out about the situation.

"Come here," Jaime said once they reached his horse.

Sarah remained confused for a moment before she startled and his hands clamped themselves onto her waist. He lifted her onto his horse before sitting behind her, looking around as Beren commented to the rest of the men.

The guard to Stannis caught the eye of Lady Sarah and he wondered what last night had been about. He doubted she would have tried to run away without any just reason.

Jaime climbed onto the horse and grabbed the reins from around her body, holding them tightly in his hands before he bent down to whisper in her ear, his blonde hair tickling against her neck and his nose inhaling the scent of her black curls.

"Don't even think about running off to Beren to ask for help," Jaime warned her. "He knows what will happen if he even thinks about helping you."

Sarah vaguely remembered what she'd heard Jaime say the previous night. She frowned and turned her head around to look at him;

"You'll gut him from balls to brains?" Sarah checked.

"Well remembered," Jaime told her before the horse began to move. "Of course, you should know by now that I do what I say I do."

"You're not the only one."

...

It was another week before Winterfell came into view. Sarah kept quiet as she saw the walls grow larger and Jaime groaned as soon as he saw the place.

"I wonder why the King was on the Kingsroad," Jaime spoke. It had been going round and round in his head ever since he had read Stannis's letter to his daughter. "I trust Ned Stark may have an idea. He is a valued friend of the King."

"I wouldn't know," replied Sarah, not in the mood for conversation.

Jaime had begun to think that she had resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck now. She hadn't escaped him in a week, and she hadn't attempted to. Jaime had told Beren that he was not to assist her under any circumstance.

Beren had agreed, but he knew that things would change when they approached Winterfell and Jaime wasn't watching Sarah all the time.

"No, of course you wouldn't," replied Jaime. "Don't worry; in another five minutes you will be with your betrothed, and I will be heading back South."

"Thank the Gods," Sarah said to him.

"You are not my concern when I go back," Jaime informed her. "Try to escape if you want. It doesn't matter to me then."

"No," replied Sarah. "You get to keep your head."

"I'd keep that pretty mouth of yours closed, Lady Sarah," Jaime warned her. "I doubt your betrothed will care for your attitude. I haven't had much fun with it for the past few weeks."

"You wouldn't have needed to listen to it if you had let me go," Sarah whispered and Jaime shook his head.

"Now that would have meant my head on a spike," he informed her. "Honestly, I did think you were more intelligent than what you let on."

"Can you please be quiet?" Sarah wondered from him. "It's bad enough I'm about to meet the Starks. I do not need you going on every time you get a chance to."

Jaime refrained from the grin which wanted to form on his lips. He did nothing and chose to ride through the gates of Winterfell in silence, looking around before he saw a line of people stood by the wall, all of them looking sheepish.

He felt Sarah's back straighten against his posture and she balled her fingers into a fist. She was nervous beyond belief. Jaime slowed his horse as the other guards did the same. He slid down from his horse, offering Sarah his hand. Hers shook as she took hold of his and his other hand held her waist.

"Stark," Jaime drawled, no intention of being formal with the man in front of him. He detested Ned Stark. He always had done, and he always would do. "I see that the cold has done nothing to dampen your spirits."

Sarah glanced onto Lord Eddard Stark and he moved his glare from Jaime to Sarah, deciding not to give the Kingslayer the time of day. Jaime still kept hold of Sarah's hand, his other arm moving around her waist to push her forwards.

"May I present Lady Sarah of the House Baratheon, daughter of Stannis Baratheon, the Lord of Dragonstone," Jaime spoke and released the trembling girl. She gave an awkward curtsey, a snort of laughter coming from somewhere down the line.

Jaime's eyes snapped to the sound and he saw a familiar looking face next to a tall man. The dark haired boy nudged the other one and urged him to stop laughing.

"Lady Sarah," Ned spoke, holding her hand and pressing his lips to the back of her knuckles. "I welcome you to Winterfell with the greatest honour."

"Thank you, my Lord," Sarah said. "I consider it an honour just to be here."

_The little stag has recalled her manners. Stannis would be so proud, _Jaime thought to himself as another snort came from the boy down the line.

"May I present my wife, Catelyn," Ned said and Sarah looked into Catelyn's kind eyes as the woman curtseyed and Sarah did the same again.

"A pleasure, my Lady," Catelyn spoke.

"These are my daughters, Arya and Sansa."

The taller one dropped into a neat curtsey and bowed her head politely, a small smile on her delicate features. The other one stood tall, squinting up to Sarah before speaking;

"Is it true that Dragonstone is haunted?" she wondered and Catelyn moved with haste, her hand on Arya's shoulder.

"I am sure Lady Sarah will tell you all about Dragonstone at a later date."

Sarah couldn't even form the words to politely reply to the girl. It seemed nothing came to mind as she followed Ned further down the line.

"This is Bran," he motioned to a boy. "And this is Rickon."

Sarah was well aware that she was about to meet the eldest son. Her future husband. She instantly felt sick at the thought. She looked up and was introduced to Ned's ward, Theon Greyjoy. She disliked the look of him instantly before Jon Snow was greeting her. She recognised the name Snow to be a bastard's name. She didn't push the matter as she stood before the final boy.

"And this is Robb," Ned said.

Sarah's eyes met Robb's and she felt nothing. She felt nothing like Shireen had thought she would. There was no connection between the two of them. There was not even a trace of politeness. Of course, why would he want her? She was older than he was. She was nowhere near as beautiful as other high born ladies.

"Lady Sarah," he spoke, a gruff sound coming out from him as he kissed the back of her gloved hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

It didn't sound like it was a pleasure.

"Likewise," Sarah managed to whisper before she looked to Ned. She needed to get away. She needed to find somewhere to spend some time alone. "I'm afraid it has been a long journey..." she trailed off, hoping he would understand.

He didn't seem to understand, but Catelyn did. She rushed forwards and nodded to the young woman, extending her arm to escort her inside.

"I shall show you to your chambers before the feast this evening," Catelyn told her with a nod. "I am sure you must be tired."

Sarah nodded, catching Jaime's eye as she went past. He nodded at her before turning his attention back to Stark.

"The men will need somewhere to rest their heads and eat," Jaime said. "We'll be gone by tomorrow morning. I know that any longer could cause a rift between us."

"You have not heard the news?" Ned checked from Jaime and the blonde cocked his brow. "The King is travelling North. Jon Arryn is dead. He requests for you to stay here until his arrival."

Jaime didn't know whether to laugh or cry. A bit of both would probably suffice. He kept silent as he heard the news and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I assume the King intends to make you the new Hand then," Jaime said, wondering how Jon Arryn had died. The man seemed positively healthy the last time he had seen him. "I can only imagine that to be the only reason why he'd want to come to this cold place."

"It has not been said officially," Ned responded. "So it seems that you shall be staying for a lot longer than you initially thought."

Jaime did his best not to look too put out by what he was hearing. He nodded in agreement and began to back away from Stark.

"I'll just take a walk. See to my men like a good host, Stark."

Ned said nothing back to Jaime as the Kingslayer walked away, his hand running down his cheek before he heard the chortle of laughter.

"Did you not see her nose?" a boy asked. "It was massive...and those ears..."

"There's no need to be rude, Theon," another spoke. "So what if she is not pretty? I am sure that Robb cares for her more than that."

"Jon is right," the gruff voice agreed. "She seemed quiet."

"She seemed dull. Then again, they do say that Stannis Baratheon isn't exactly a charmer."

"Neither are you." Replied Robb.

"I have my moments," Theon said. "Perhaps it won't be too bad, Robb. You can take her from behind so that you don't have to see her face."

Jaime stepped out of the shadows then, his hands by his side as the three boys looked at him and he titled his head to the side, an amused look on his face as he did so. He took a moment to look at the one he had identified to be Theon Greyjoy.

"It's true," Jaime said. "They do say that her father is miserable. Then what does that make your father, Greyjoy? I'm certain that people forget about the usurper. Besides, he doesn't have much to be happy about. I hear that Pyke is a pile of rock shit."

Jon stifled a laugh at what he had just heard, but Theon remained fuming. He refused to be treated in such a manner. He was a Greyjoy. He commanded respect.

"Lurking round corners, Lannister?" Theon dared to ask. "Why are you defending the girl? Have you taken a fancy to her yourself?"

Scoffing, Jaime shook his head and laughed lightly. "No, but I do not think you are one to talk in such a manner. She is niece to the King. I do believe she holds a higher status than yours."

Theon's cheeks seemed to tinge red before Jaime began to walk away.

"Besides, she may not be the most attractive woman, but at least she doesn't have crooked teeth."

Jon laughed loudly then as Theon opened his mouth and pressed his fingers to his teeth. Robb said nothing, his gaze staring after the Kingslayer as he wondered what he was getting at. Robb didn't know, but he did know that he didn't trust Jaime Lannister.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and I do hope you will review to let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

"I would laugh at your own misfortune if it didn't feel like mine was greater than yours."

Sarah spoke to Jaime as she sat next to him at the feast later on in the evening. He had gone to escort her to the meal and had told her of the news that he was to stay in Winterfell. He'd taken his seat at the bench next to her, leaning back in his seat and draining the wine in his goblet.

"Whatever are you speaking of?" Jaime scoffed as he looked down to the main floor.

Robb Stark was sat with Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy, the three of them whispering. Arya and Sansa sat amongst their friends and Catelyn and Ned mingled with the rest of the guests. Sarah didn't mind that they had left her alone. She had much preferred for it to be that way. Of course she wasn't lucky enough to get rid of Jaime.

He was hanging around her to make sure she didn't escape or try to. He still considered her his responsibility now that the King was coming North.

"Look at him," Jaime whispered to her. "The handsome Robb Stark, yours forever. What more could you want but a brooding, young man? I believe he will turn out exactly like his father, and look how happy Catelyn is."

"He mumbles everything," Sarah said, knowing that she shouldn't be complaining. She supposed she couldn't help it. There was a part of her that couldn't help but become annoyed with the thought of marrying the man at the table.

"He's only said hello to you so far," Jaime reminded her. "I don't think you can judge him based on that, Sarah. Besides, you weren't exactly gracious to him."

"It looks as though we are destined for a lifetime lacking graciousness," drawled Sarah. "I'd toast to that, but I do not think that would go down well."

Jaime scoffed once and almost choked on his wine. A laugh escaped him and he turned his gaze to the side to look at the young woman next to him. A small smile was on her face and Jaime eyed her with content for a moment.

"Your sarcastic attitude it beginning to shine through. I'd try to curb it if I were you."

"Why?" wondered Sarah. "There is no one here besides you and me. I doubt you're going to run off and try to ruin my reputation. Besides, being the daughter of Stannis Baratheon shows that your reputation has already been determined."

Jaime picked at a piece of bacon on his plate before he looked up to the sound of footsteps approaching them. Sarah also looked up, doing her best not to let out a moan as she saw her betrothed stood in front of her.

"Lady Sarah," Robb drawled; his voice gruff and grating through her ears. "I find it growing to be rather warm in here. Would you care for a walk?"

"She'd be delighted," Jaime answered for her. "Do make sure she doesn't catch her death out there, Stark. Stannis wouldn't be at all happy."

"I'll try my best, Lannister," Robb said, his own trace of a snarl in his voice.

Sarah stood up and allowed Robb to escort her through the hall. She said nothing to him and he said nothing to her. Both of them kept quiet as she felt the chill of the cold air. Why had he suggested coming outside for fresh air? Sarah folded her arms around her waist, running her fingers down her sides in an attempt to warm her body.

"So," Robb began in a feeble attempt to make conversation. "I remember my mother once told me that I would have to marry one day."

"Oh?" Sarah wondered, doing her best to keep her concentration on Robb.

He leant against the wall in the courtyard, his hands on his hips. His breaths came out in short clouds in the air as he chuckled in disbelief. How had he managed to get stuck with a woman like this? She clearly wasn't interested in him. She didn't even pretend to take an interest either. He suspected that was the thing that annoyed him the most.

"Yes," Robb continued. "She said that it would be my duty to keep my wife safe. She said that I had vows to honour."

"Well, that tends to be what happens," replied Sarah. "I know that you don't want this marriage, Lord Robb."

"Call me Robb," he mumbled.

"And I don't want it either," Sarah said, ignoring him. "This has been arranged by the King. I doubt either one of us could change his mind. Believe me, my father tried to."

Robb said nothing. He hadn't expected this from her. He'd asked about her from his father. The rumours were that she was meek and quiet. Apparently she wouldn't say anything unless she had been asked a question. But here she was, telling Robb the honest truth.

"My mother and my father married as an arrangement," Sarah drawled, beginning to pace up and down in her attempt to get warm. "Their marriage has never been full of love. My mother taught me not to expect that from any man. She told me that love only existed in children's books. I cannot help but think that she was right."

"I will do my best to love you," he promised her and she shook her head.

"You cannot force it to come."

"My mother and father had that marriage," Robb said, his eyes looking at her and she glanced back at him, waiting for him to continue. "Mother said that she grew to love my father. You've seen the two of them together. They're happy enough."

Sarah couldn't deny that.

"I think it depends on the people involved in the marriage," Robb admitted to her, "and how willing they are to cooperate on the marriage."

"Perhaps," Sarah muttered back. "I am just warning you now that it might not be like that."

"It sounds as though you refuse to give it a chance," Robb admitted to her and her mouth gaped open. Words failed her as he dared to move closer to her. "Does your love belong to another? Is that why you are opposed to this?"

"No," Sarah replied. "I have never loved before."

"The Kingslayer seems close to you," Robb suddenly blurted out. He'd been thinking it the entire night, and then he recalled how Lannister had defended the girl earlier. "You two have been whispering in corners all evening. Everyone has seen him lean in to talk to you."

Sarah couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her then. She placed a hand over her mouth to quieten down the noise before she snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"I suggest you stop before you say something completely ridiculous," Sarah told Robb, doing her best to keep her laughs down. Her gaze found his again and she shook her head. "Ser Jaime and I have never seen eye to eye. We never have done, and we never will do. My comments amuse him because he likes to do nothing more than mock me."

Robb kept silent, doing his best to weigh up the girl in front of him. He couldn't be too sure whether she was telling the truth or not.

"Now," Sarah drawled, "If that is love then I could do without it. The Kingslayer and I have done nothing but argue during the journey here, and if he were to hear these accusations from you then I can assure you that he will tell you the same thing as I am telling you."

Robb felt his cheeks turn red due to the cold and Sarah arched a brow at him. How old was he? What did he know of any of this? Then again, what did Sarah really know of anything? She was only a year older than he was.

"I will be leaving now. I fear that the night is drawing to a close and I have grown tired," Sarah curtseyed and Robb bowed at the waist.

"I never meant to cause offence," he told her.

"Just do not speak of it again," she warned him. "Goodnight, Lord Robb."

"Lady Sarah." Robb said and he watched her move back indoors before he pulled at his hair and wondered how foolish he had been.

...

Jaime hated Winterfell. He hated the cold. He hated the Starks. He hated the way everyone looked at him. He was in half a mind to run away and never come back. The days ticked by and he longed for his sister to come to him.

He often found Sarah sat in the library in the tower, keeping herself locked away with books. Her betrothed had done his best to lure her out, but she hardly seemed interested in his swordplay. No, Sarah Baratheon didn't care for him in the slightest.

"There has been a sighting," Jaime spoke the next time he went into the library.

Sarah looked up from the plush seat she was sat on. She had curled into the chair and had a book rested on her lap. Her hand held her neck as she read the letters on the page beneath her. Jaime couldn't understand why she'd want to spend all of her time reading. It had never been something that had fascinated him.

"Of what?" Sarah wondered. "A three eyed raven? A deer? Or perhaps a direwolf? Although my betrothed seems to have the latter one already. The creature certainly has taken a disliking to me."

"Perhaps it has something to do with your miserable spirit?" suggested Jaime, his head cocked to the side as he stood proudly in his armour. "The cold certainly has seemed to sour you."

"Understandably," Sarah replied, closing her book and standing up. "It becomes difficult when your betrothed cannot stand to be with you. We both have different interests. I doubt he's ever picked a book up before. This place was dusty before I came."

"That's because there are far more interesting things than books," Jaime's nose wrinkled. "Now come along, the King should be here soon enough."

"I'm coming," Sarah said; uncurling herself from the chair and moving to take hold of his arm.

Jaime was feeling like a giddy child. He stood next to Sarah at the end of the line of Starks. The girl's arm brushed against his and she watched as the royal party approached.

Jaime remained in his own world until he saw his sister. He did his best to remain calm and collected. How long had it been since he'd seen her? He had thought that this day would never come. He watched as introductions were held and then he caught his sister's eye as she demanded for him to help carry her possessions to her room.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this?" Jaime asked once they were alone in her room and the maids had left. His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face against her neck.

She groaned at the contact and allowed his lips to press against her bare skin. "As long as I, I assume," she told him in a whisper. "How has this cold place treated you?"

"Terribly until now," Jaime said, his fingers finding the laces to her dress.

She pulled back from him, shaking her head before she took a seat on the dressing table's stool.

"Not now," she warned him.

He ground his teeth together but agreed and took a seat on the bed, folding one leg over the other. He waited for her to speak as he kept quiet.

"I trust you know why my husband is here."

"Jon Arryn is dead. Lord Stark is to become the new Hand." Jaime shrugged. "What of it?"

"I tried to make you the Hand-"

"-Knowing full well that I don't want it," Jaime interrupted her. "Honestly, Cersei, I am happy enough without the addition of politics."

"It matters not," Cersei said. "We could be in trouble."

"Why?"

"Jon Arryn knew of us," Cersei said. "How do you think he died?"

"Not by your hand, I trust," Jaime said and Cersei shook her head in reply.

"Someone murdered him. I do not know who. But who else do you think knows?"

"Who cares?" wondered Jaime. "He was an old man. We can say that he was lying. We can say that he was delusional. Of course, he had to be."

"I trust you know that Stannis has fled to Dragonstone," Cersei informed her brother, standing up and nervously beginning to pace around her room. Jaime remained seated, watching his sister with interest. "Jon Arryn told him of us. He knows."

"So?"

"So," Cersei replied, her tone harsh, "his daughter is here, isn't she? The little chit."

It took Jaime a few seconds to comprehend what his sister was trying to convey to him. Once it sunk in, a large laugh escaped him and he shook his head back and forth.

"The girl has no idea," Jaime said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she would have said something by now. Believe me; I know this girl, and she does not know of us. Besides, Stannis wouldn't tell her and put her in danger."

"Who knows what Stannis would do for the Iron Throne?" Cersei checked. "Everyone is an enemy, Jaime. The girl is a Baratheon."

"A Baratheon who we are leaving in Winterfell. She is no concern to us."

Jaime stood up and moved over to his sister, his hand on the back of her neck. She continued to worry about what she knew. She knew that action had to be taken.

"And once we leave, then what?" Cersei asked. "She is to come back to King's Landing where I can keep an eye on her. Stannis would never attempt to do anything whilst we have his daughter with us."

Jaime shook his head, his hand resting on his temple as he did so. "And have you told your husband of this? An arrangement has been made."

"Of course," Cersei said. "I have told him how the girl should be returned to King's Landing to marry someone else. Besides, she is barren, isn't she? He'd never give Robb Stark a barren wife."

"Is she?" wondered Jaime. "I doubt Stannis would have let her leave Dragonstone if that was to be the case."

Cersei smirked and ran her hand over her brother's cheek. "One has ways of making this possible, Jaime. She is not barren at this moment, according to her handmaiden who she left behind. However, a little bit of moon tea in her drink every morning can make things happen. By the time we leave Winterfell she will be of no use to any man, just like her mother."

Jaime removed her hand from his cheek and he stepped back for a moment, unable to believe what he was hearing from his sister.

"Why cause the girl more suffering?" he wondered from her. "She does not know anything. Leave her here to rot."

Cersei's brow furrowed as she listened to the voice inside her head, telling her that Jaime was going against her. No, he couldn't be.

"Have you developed a soft spot for the girl?" Cersei wondered. "Has your time with the ugly Baratheon mellowed you?"

"Of course not," Jaime replied, looking to the floor in disgust. "I just do not think it is wise for you to act like this, Cersei. Why make her suffer?"

"Because she could be an enemy," Cersei said. "She is not us, Jaime. We cannot trust her. We do not know what she could come to know...no...I need to keep her under my watch."

"You are the Queen," Jaime said, his tone one of annoyance and he began to move from the room. "You are at liberty to do as you please."

Slamming the door behind him, her felt his teeth grit together. Why did he care what happened to the girl? She was no concern to him. No, Jaime needed to stop this. Cersei. Cersei was the one he wanted.

So why was it he couldn't stomach going back into her room?

...

A/N: Quite a few hits on the story but not many people reviewing! I do hope you'll let me know what you think of it so far, and thank you to anyone who is reading! Have a nice weekend and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Barren?"

The word rang through Sarah's ears as she sipped her water the following morning. She pouted once, her lips pressing together as she wondered if the water tasted odd to her. She wasn't too sure, but she didn't complain in the slightest.

"Yes," the King spoke, looking over to his wife as she sat to his right on the long bench. Winterfell had been quiet that morning for the feast before had meant a lot of people had not been able to leave their rooms. Sarah was sure that Tyrion was suffering from a pounding head the most.

"Sweetling," Cersei said; her voice calm and quiet as she looked over to the girl. "Is this true?"

"No," Sarah replied, unable to lie. "I mean, why would this rumour come about?"

"Dear Gods, girl, rumours begin everywhere," the King sniped back and Sarah profusely blinked. She didn't know why the King was suddenly acting on it now. "There have been whispers of it for a while. Whispers as to why Stannis kept you on Dragonstone."

"That is not the reason, your Grace," Sarah interrupted, sitting up straight and resting her hands on her lap. She did her best to hold her tongue as she took a few moments to think. "Father kept me for mother's sake. He would not have let me left if I was barren."

"Every girl needs to marry, regardless of her circumstances," Cersei drawled back to her, holding her goblet of wine as she watched Sarah finish off her water and the moon's tea inside of it.

"But I cannot give a barren girl to Robb Stark," the King's gruff voice snapped out. "He does not deserve that."

Wincing, Sarah kept quiet and she closed her eyes for a moment. She knew that there had been whispers before. Of course everyone speculated why she had been kept on Dragonstone for so long.

"No," agreed Cersei. "Well, we shall have to wait and see if your moon's blood appears. Only then can we be sure about the future."

"Until that time...well...what happens?" Sarah wondered. "I am certain that I am not barren. I can assure you of that. I do not know why anyone would say differently."

"Well, we shall see," repeated Cersei to Sarah.

Not that the girl minded. If the rumour meant that she didn't have to marry Robb then she wouldn't care. She would return to Dragonstone as soon as possible. She would be a disgrace. No one of worth would marry her.

"You'll come back to King's Landing in the meantime," the Queen told her. "We shall search for a new husband there. Don't worry, sweetling."

"No," Sarah replied. "I am not worried in the slightest."

Perhaps the Starks had started the rumour? Perhaps her father had done it to stop her impending marriage? She didn't know, but she did know that it was false.

"Good," Cersei said. "Why don't you go and rest? I trust this news has shocked you."

Sarah knew that was her invitation to leave the room. She stood and curtseyed. She couldn't help but think how quiet the King had been. No doubt he was still suffering from all of the wine last night. Sarah didn't know, nor did she care.

She held her skirts in her hands and moved down the corridors, listening as people whispered about her. Her mind was still in shock at this news. She was free again. A smile came over her before she bumped into Jaime in the corridor. Her shoulder brushed against his and he stood still, looking down at her as she looked up to him.

"I trust you've heard the news?" she checked with him.

"It is all this cold place can talk about this morning," replied Jaime, his hand pushing his hair from his face. "I did not know you were barren."

"Nor did I," Sarah replied, a coy look on her face whilst Jaime watched her for a moment, his eyes wide. She did not seem bothered by the news. Of course, she wouldn't be. The lie meant she didn't need to marry the Stark boy.

If only she knew what his sister was doing.

"I trust you have told no one of my father's letter?" Sarah checked with Jaime. "Nothing has been said about it."

"Nothing will be said about it," Jaime replied. "There is enough hassle without Stannis becoming involved. Although, I have noticed that you aren't attempting to escape."

"What is the point?" wondered Sarah. "The entire city is swarming with people now, not to mention members of the Kingsguard."

"Good to know," replied Jaime. "You also know that I don't believe you, don't you? I know you. You'll try something soon enough."

"Your faith in me is lacking," Sarah replied mockingly.

"Can you blame me?" Jaime replied. "You've never really given me just reason to trust you."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah folded her arms over her stomach and looked around before finally looking Jaime in the eye. She needed a straight answer, and there was only one person who she could rely on for that. And that was the man in front of her. Jaime had been nothing but brutally honest for the entirety of the journey.

"Why has this suddenly happened?" she whispered to him. "What is going on here, Ser Jaime? There were rumours before I left King's Landing."

"Why would you think that I know?" Jaime wondered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Little stag, the rumours grow. Rumours become large. They become what people will make them. If someone wants this to be the truth, then so be it."

"But why would anyone want this?" Sarah asked. "Why would someone want me not to marry Robb Stark?"

"I don't know, little stag," Jaime said. "Apparently someone doesn't want you in Winterfell."

"And what happens when I prove I'm not barren?" Sarah asked and she could have sworn that she saw Jaime wince in front of her. "Then what?"

_You won't get a chance to prove that if Cersei has her way. People will see that you're barren and call you a liar when you try to make them see otherwise, _thought Jaime to himself.

He shrugged again, beginning to walk backwards down the corridor;

"Then you can come back here and marry the future Lord of Winterfell," he called out to her. "If that is what you want."

Sarah looked down to the floor before she turned on her heel and began to move down the corridor, her mind still none the wiser to the news she had heard.

...

"She drank it without complaint," Cersei informed her brother as they wandered aimlessly through Winterfell, their conversation apparently innocent like it should be between brother and sister. People knew better than to walk near them whilst they ambled through the cold, a good distance between them as they went.

"How much more do you intend to give her?" Jaime wondered. "Surely it will take a fair amount of moon tea."

"Oh, a fair amount more," Cersei responded. "Not that the girl seemed too bothered about being unable to marry Robb Stark. Robert told me that the boy graciously responded to the calling off of the marriage."

"And is that not enough?" pondered Jaime. "You have done your damage, Cersei. You have stopped the wedding. The girl will say nothing more. She does not need to become barren to return to King's Landing. I believe she will willingly go along with the rumour. She does not want to be married in Winterfell."

"For a rumour to be believed, there needs to be proof that it is true," Cersei informed her brother. "Now, do you intend to keep quiet about this? Or do you intend to be argumentative?"

"What choice do I have?" asked Jaime.

"None," Cersei assured him, "especially if you want to meet me tomorrow in the Broken Tower."

And with that she walked away from him, her cloak around her shoulders and Jaime stood where he was, his hands on his hips as he heard a sudden yell of pain. His brow rose on his forehead and he wandered in the direction of the shouts.

"You little bitch! You're as crazy as that your mother of yours!"

Jaime turned the corner, a smirk coming into play on his face as he saw the sight in front of him. He did his best not to look too amused, knowing that the little stag would only snap back at him.

"Then do not say things about me," her shrill voice rang out. "You do not know who I am. You know nothing of me. Did you think that I would stand there and allow you to insult me? I've heard all about you, Greyjoy. I know more about your family than you do."

"And what is this?" Jaime finally asked, making himself known.

Theon Greyjoy stood tall, having no intention of being mocked by Jaime or Stannis's daughter.

"She's crazy," Theon said. "No wonder Robb is so grateful that this marriage has been called off."

"He isn't the only one," Sarah replied. "The Greyjoy boy was making snide comments. I deemed it acceptable to hit him."

Jaime's grin grew larger as he heard that and he resisted the urge to allow a laugh to escape him. Sarah tucked her hair behind her ear and she looked back to Theon as he jutted his chin out in front of her.

"You're-"

"-I suggest you keep quiet, Greyjoy," Jaime advised. "Surely a girl slapping you couldn't have hurt that much? I am sure Balon Greyjoy would not like to think of his son as a spineless young man."

Theon flounced away after that, his cloak flying behind him whilst Jaime stood with Sarah, the arrogant look still on his face.

"I've never hit anyone before," Sarah admitted and Jaime nodded at her.

"Was it liberating?" he wondered.

"Quite," she said. "I know that it was not ladylike, but he was hardly being a gentleman to me. He was tormenting me."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, little stag," Jaime held his hands up and watched her as a small smile came over her face and she messed with the ends of her hair.

"I should go," she told him. "I assume there is another great feast tonight?"

"You assume correctly," Jaime replied. "The enthusiasm can hardly be contained by both of us. I can sense it."

Scoffing, Sarah rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, holding her hand as she left Jaime stood alone without another word coming from her.

...

Jaime saw her. He was no fool. He was sat near his sister as he watched her pour the liquid into the young woman's cup. Sarah sat to Jaime's right as Cersei finished pouring the goblet of water, the extra liquid slipping out from her sleeve.

She looked at him with a sly gaze before ordering him to hand the water down to Sarah. The girl was quietly sat, her hands in her lap as she dared to chew on the sausage.

"How did you sleep last night, sweetling?" Cersei asked as Tommen and Myrcella ate quietly. Looking up, Sarah saw that the Queen was staring straight ahead and at her. Nodding, the young Baratheon finished chewing her sausage and then looked up to the Queen.

"Quite well, your Grace," Sarah spoke. "Thank you for asking."

"I am glad to hear it," Cersei said and Jaime watched as Sarah picked up the goblet that was laced with Moon Tea.

He didn't know what possessed him. He didn't know why he did it. His thoughts seemed to become incomprehensible as his hand rested on her wrist and he stopped her from pressing the goblet to her lips. Cersei felt rage bubble up inside of her, but she kept composed, her pale face focused on her brother and the little chit.

"I drank from that," Jaime told Sarah, easily lying to her.

He handed her his own goblet and watched as her brow furrowed. She didn't question him. She took the goblet from his hand and sipped on the normal water. Jaime placed the laced one by his plate and turned his steady green gaze to look at Cersei, both of them saying nothing in the presence of others.

Jaime was well aware that his sister would berate him for his actions. He didn't doubt it, but when he watched the little stag walk away from the Hall after breakfast, he did not care for his sister's harsh words to him.

...

"Beren," Sarah whispered as soon as she saw her father's guard by the kennels. She had been under Jaime's watchful eye and Beren had been sent on pointless journeys into Winterfell, giving her no chance to speak to him.

"Lady Sarah," he replied. "I have not seen you in a while, my girl."

"I know," Sarah spoke. "I trust you know the news of the wedding."

"Or lack of."

"Yes, that too," Sarah said to him. "You remember the night when I tried to escape, don't you?"

"Can't forget it," he told her, scratching at his balding head. "Lannister never told me why you did it. I've never had chance to ask."

"Father sent me this," Sarah said, pulling the letter from her pocket. She passed it to him, looking around to make sure that no one could see them or hear them. Jaime was her main concern. She didn't need him loitering around anymore. She needed to go.

"Wonder what is wrong with Lord Stannis," he commented and Sarah nodded.

"I do not know," she said. "You know that I have to go, don't you, Beren?"

"Aye, if our Lord of Dragonstone commands it," he agreed with a swift nod. "You know that I'll do anything to obey Stannis."

A small smile played on Sarah's lips as she heard him say that. It was exactly what she had wanted to hear from his kind mouth. Beren was one of the few she could trust.

"I need your help, Beren," Sarah whispered. "I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate."

"I know that, my Lady," chuckled Beren. "This stays between us, I trust."

"Yes," Sarah said. "It is imperative that it does."

"Give me a day, my girl," Beren urged her, his hand on her shoulder as he nodded. "I'll help you."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered softly. "It means a lot to me, Beren."

"Aye, and it should mean a lot to Lord Stannis too. Perhaps if the Onion Knight can be named a Ser then there is hope for me too."

Politely smiling, Sarah inclined her head and left him alone, constantly looking around and wondering where Jaime was. He usually jumped out at her. She walked off, keeping quiet. Little did she know that she had no need to worry about Jaime Lannister. He was far too busy in the Broken Tower with his sister.


	15. Chapter 15

The news of Bran's fall was something that rocked Winterfell to its core. Everywhere Sarah went, she could hear whispers and murmurs of it. People speculated how it had happened. Some said that it was a tragic accident; others said it was the Gods lashing out, and others dared to suggest that someone had pushed him.

Sarah did not know how it had happened, and she did not know why it had happened. She deemed it necessary to ignore the gossip.

She had never been one to act selfishly. She had never dared do anything selfish whilst on Dragonstone. She had always thought that it was her place to care for Shireen. She had always found it necessary to be there for her mother. She often wondered what would happen if she left her mother alone.

But Bran's fall seemed to bless Sarah with what she needed; time to escape.

Beren wasted no time in moving whilst the rest of Winterfell mourned and talked. He readied the horses and made no sure no one watched him. It seemed as though no one had time for the King's niece whilst his best friend's son lay injured in bed.

Sarah kept herself wrapped in her cloak, holding it tightly around her body before she dared to leave the safety of her chambers. Beren had told her to come to him at nightfall. No one would be watching, and the grounds would be silent.

She did as she had been told, keeping her head down and her hood over her face. She couldn't help but think that Ser Jaime would randomly appear. The man had a talent when it came to that.

She was still in two minds of what to think about Ser Jaime. She knew that he was arrogant. He was ruthless with a blade, and ruthless with his words. He was a man who often got what he wanted. She could see that. Yet she couldn't help but feel that there was something else about him; something more than ruthlessness.

"My Lady."

Sarah stopped moving as she heard a sudden gruff voice. She turned on her heel and moved her hood to rest on her shoulders. Her black hair fell from the material and she curtseyed in front of the man before her.

"Lord Robb," she replied. "I am very sorry to hear of your brother."

Robb Stark seemed to be a man of few emotions to Sarah. She'd never truly gotten to know him, and she didn't really mind. She didn't want to know him. But she could see the anguish in his face. Seven Hells, Bran was his brother. If anything happened to Shireen then Sarah knew that she wouldn't be able to stomach it.

"Thank you," Robb replied to her, his words hardly sincere. "I was returning from visiting him when I saw you."

"How is he?"

"Sleeping," Robb spoke, his hand running down his chin. "I never spoke to you of our marriage."

"You have no need to," Sarah responded. "There will be no marriage. You have more pressing matters to deal with."

Robb seemed to look uncomfortable in Sarah's presence. Not that the girl minded; she needed him to leave so that she could go herself. She kept silent for a few moments, waiting for Robb to leave her alone. She could see dark circles forming under his eyes and she could have sworn his orbs were red raw from crying.

"I still believe there is a marriage if the rumours are proved wrong," Robb commented to her. "Or is that no longer true?"

What did he want from her? He had never wanted to marry her. He had never wanted to be with her. He had to let her be soon enough.

"I believe that to be true," Sarah nodded to him. "However, in the meantime, you should really look after your siblings. It is your duty."

"Duty," Robb whispered the word, doing his best not to sound too scared at the thought of what could happen to Bran.

"I have a little sister," Sarah replied, daring to offer a comforting hand on his arm. Robb looked down at the contact, freezing for a moment and feeling his spine stiffen. "Shireen means the world to me. I can only imagine how you are feeling, and even then, I don't want to imagine."

Robb said nothing to her, a loud gulp moving down his throat as he thought about Bran and what he was going through.

"Thank you," Robb whispered. "Anyway, where were you going? It is late at night."

"I was on my way to the Godswood," Sarah lied to him. "I sometimes go there to think."

"At this hour?"

"I sometimes find this hour to be the finest," Sarah whispered. "I shall be fine, my Lord. I have one of my father's guards waiting for me outside."

"I shall take you to him," Robb nodded. "What kind of a man would I be if I didn't?"

"If you are certain," Sarah said with a blunt nod.

She allowed Robb to take her arm and lead her outside. She spoke quietly in the dark, looking out for Beren. She soon found him in the distance, stood by the stables. She noted his brow furrow in front of her as he took a step forwards and bowed in front of the pair of them.

"Lady Sarah," he spoke. "Lord Robb."

"Beren," Sarah replied, her voice confident. "Lord Robb was escorting me to you before we leave for the Godswood."

"I see," Beren said, knowing that Sarah was lying. He went along with it, offering her his arm.

Sarah released Robb and she curtseyed with haste. "I will pray for your brother, my Lord."

"I thank you, Lady Sarah," Robb said back to her with an incline of his head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my Lord," Sarah said.

"My Lord," Beren responded to him.

The two of them remained in the shadows, watching as Robb left them alone. Sarah turned to look Beren and she nodded, pulling her cloak tightly around her body.

"Is everything ready?" she checked with him.

"Everything is in place," Beren promised her. "The gates are open and the sky is clear. We should have a clear ride for this evening before heading to the coast."

"I understand," Sarah said. "Thank you again, Beren. This means a lot to me."

"Aye, it means a lot to both of us," he assured her. "We could be in trouble if we're caught. You know that, don't you?"

"I have an idea."

...

Jaime didn't know what to think when he received the news the following morning. Sarah Baratheon had gone missing with Beren. The last person to see them had been Robb Stark.

Jaime didn't bother to indulge in the gossip. He kept quiet as he sat at breakfast and his sister told him the news. She sat next to him and hissed in his ear, still annoyed with what he had done the day before. He'd gone against her in favour of the little chit, and then he had pushed Bran from a window.

It was almost as if he wanted to be caught.

"And what do you want me to do about this?" Jaime asked from his sister. "Stannis knows nothing. Her marriage has been called off. Why should she stay in Winterfell?"

"Stannis knows more than you think, Jaime," his sister contradicted him. "He was talking with Jon Arryn."

"He will not act on what he knows. They are simply rumours, Cersei."

Jaime sipped on the water as his sister straightened out in her seat, looking at the food on the table. She couldn't stomach any of it to eat.

"The girl was meant to be leverage," Cersei drawled, tapping her fingers against the wood of the table. "The King has sent some men after her."

"Has he?" Jaime wondered. "Why is he concerned over this?"

"Her marriage to Robb Stark could still go ahead if she is found not to be barren. However, you seem to be against the idea of giving her moon tea." Cersei reminded her brother.

Jaime kept quiet for a few seconds, a confident smirk on his face as he lowered his goblet back onto the table. He turned his gaze back to his sister and cocked his head to the side, wondering if he would ever be able to appease his sister on anything. She always worried. She worried about everything, and Jaime knew that she was worried more than anything.

"The girl didn't deserve that, Cersei. She is innocent in all of this," Jaime replied. "And now she will go and hide on Dragonstone. Stannis will not attempt anything, Cersei. He has no proof. You need to stop worrying. It will do no good."

"Whereas you never worry about anything," Cersei said with a harsh voice.

"Worrying never does anyone any good," Jaime promised her, draining his water before he stood up and looked down at his sister. "I should go to the King. I assume he will want someone to guard him this morning."

"Yes," Cersei snarled, "run along and do your duty."

Jaime was tempted to snap back at his sister as he turned his head over his shoulder to look back at her blonde curls. He moved away from her and allowed his mind to turn to Sarah. He smirked as he thought of the girl and how she had managed to escape during Winterfell's flurry of activity.

"Clever," Jaime muttered to himself. "Clever girl, indeed."

...

Dragonstone was as dull as Sarah had remembered. The journey had taken days on end of travelling. Sarah had managed to gain some sleep on the boat before she was told that Dragonstone was upon them. Her mind had been full of worry the entire way. She had wanted to know why her father had declared her presence necessary. What could be so important?

She suspected she would soon find out.

Docking took a while and Sarah followed Beren from the ship and to the port. She walked quickly before noticing a familiar face at the end of the port. Sarah did her best to refrain from running towards her little sister.

However, Shireen didn't have that restraint. The young girl escaped from her mother's grasp on her shoulder. She rushed forwards and Sarah's smile widened. She crouched down and opened her arms, urging for her little sister to hurry towards her.

"Sarah!" Shireen cried out, holding onto her sister around her neck. Sarah's arms slid around Shireen's waist and she wrapped a hand into her hair. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Shireen," Sarah replied, standing up and taking hold of her sister's hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Shireen promised her. "Father came home earlier. He wasn't very happy. He said that there is something bad happening. Mother didn't tell me what he meant. She told me to go back to my chamber."

"I don't know," Sarah replied grimly. She kept hold of Shireen's hand and slowly made her way back to her mother as Beren spoke to her. "Where is father?"

"He is working," Shireen commented. "He is always working, Sarah."

"He's very busy," Sarah excused his behaviour.

"And mother is always with the red woman," Shireen whispered. "She scares me a bit. I don't know what to think about her."

"Melisandre?" Sarah checked.

She'd heard quite a bit about the fire priestess. She didn't exactly make Sarah feel at ease either.

"Yes," Shireen commented. "I don't say anything. I don't know what to say to her."

"You don't need to say anything," Sarah promised her sister. "Let me do the talking to mother."

Selyse watched as her daughter stood before her and she felt herself well up. Selyse stopped speaking to Beren and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I have prayed for you to come back to me," Selyse whispered to her. "You have no idea how long I have longed for this day, Sarah. When I heard of your marriage...I knew that something had to happen to stop it. I knew that the God of Light would bring you back to me."

Sarah held her tongue, wanting to tell her mother that it was not the God who had brought her home. It had been Beren and fortunate timing.

"I have missed you too, mother," Sarah decided to say.

"I trust your journey was safe," Selyse said, sweeping Sarah's hair from her face. "Your father wishes to speak with you once he has finished speaking with the Onion Knight."

"Why did he bring me back home, mother?" Sarah wondered.

"You did your duty by him," Selyse replied, holding her head high. "It is your father who shall answer your questions if he so wishes to. It is not my place to speak for him."

Sarah took a deep breath and looked down to Shireen. The young girl kept quiet for a few seconds before nodding up to her sister. Shireen slowly moved her hand out, longing for her sister to stay with her again. She'd missed her more than she cared to admit. Sarah felt Shireen's moving hand and she took hold of it, their fingers closing around each other before they began the trek up to Dragonstone's castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Stannis looked up as he heard the wooden door swing open. His eyes widened as he saw the sight in front of him. A moment of relief rushed through his body at the sight of his daughter. Contrary to popular belief; Stannis was not a cold man all the time. He watched as his eldest daughter moved over to him, her hands laced together as she did so.

"Father," she greeted him, kissing him on the cheek.

Stannis wrapped his hands around her upper arms, his hold slightly too tight around her small frame. She squirmed for a moment before relaxing. Stannis looked her up and down. Her blue gown had been ripped in some places and her cloak had become dirtied at the bottom.

"Did they hurt you?" Stannis asked from Sarah, his voice tight and stern. "I need you to tell me if they hurt you."

"Who?" Sarah wondered from him. "No one has harmed me father. I would have come earlier, but Jaime Lannister refused to let me go."

"Damn the Kingslayer," Stannis mumbled.

"Who was supposed to hurt me?" Sarah wondered.

She looked around the room that her father considered as his place for working. The vast table took up most of the room. Sarah couldn't deny that the table was a thing of beauty. It was large and showed the Seven Kingdoms on it, bumps and dents marking each ones territory. She thought that this room was one of the brightest in the castle for a wall at the far end was missing and simple led onto a vast balcony.

"The Lannisters," Stannis whispered to her.

He found that he was always whispering nowadays. The news of Jon Arryn's death had shaken him. It had moved him into action. Stannis was now more concerned with keeping himself hidden so that no one found him.

Varys had told him enough. The eunuch had told him that people knew what he had been searching. Ever since then Stannis had feared that the Queen would attempt to keep his daughter hostage so that Stannis did not attempt to harm her.

Thankfully she was safe on Dragonstone and away from the King.

"Why would the Lannisters harm me?" Sarah wondered. "Surely the King would not-"

"-The King is a giant fool," Stannis interrupted his daughter, releasing her from his hold. He moved to stand at the foot of his table before looking down at it. The sculpture of King's Landing came into his view and a moment of anger boiled up inside of him. He had to act soon enough.

"Father," Sarah whispered, a moment of meekness coming over her as she saw him so enraged. "Why did you bring me home? What is happening?"

Stannis inhaled sharply as she questioned him. He moved his gaze back up to look at his daughter, wondering if he should tell her the tale. He supposed it couldn't do anymore damage. Sarah would spend the rest of her time with Shireen and not tell anyone.

"I suspect it will soon be common knowledge," Stannis said through gritted teeth. "You should take a seat, Sarah."

His daughter slowly moved over to the chair by her father's right hand side. She pulled it out and sat down. Stannis sat at the head of the table, pouring a goblet of wine for himself. He pressed it to his lips and felt the sweetness of the wine flow down his throat.

"I assume you heard about Jon Arryn's death?" Stannis checked with his daughter.

"I heard something mentioned," Sarah nodded in agreement with her father. "What about it?"

"He was murdered. I am sure of that," Stannis said. The Lord of Dragonstone had been keeping tabs on everything he had heard from the capital. Eddard Stark was on his way to King's Landing to serve as the Hand of the King. Stannis only wondered how long this Hand would last.

"By the Lannisters?" Sarah dared to ask her father.

"Aye," Stannis nodded. "His death is the reason why I left. It is the reason why I had to bring you back here. You need to listen carefully, Sarah. You need to listen to me and not repeat this to anyone."

"What is it?" Sarah wondered, a tone of fear in her voice.

"I discovered that Robert's children are not his," Stannis said. "I looked at them for a long time, Sarah. I looked at their blonde hair and green eyes. They hold none of Robert's characteristics. I began to investigate with Jon Arryn. We knew that something was wrong."

Sarah's brows furrowed and she rested her hands on the table. She looked down to them, having a vague idea what her father was speaking of. She didn't really know what to think. His implications were strong. She could sense that much.

"The prince's and the princess are bastards?" she checked with him.

"Worse than that," he commented. "They are Jaime Lannisters bastards."

That was when Sarah felt her heart pounding against her chest. She took in his words and shook her head. Jaime's children. That would mean that he would have to lie with Cersei. How could he do that? She was his twin sister. Surely it was not possible.

"A product of incest cannot sit on the Iron Throne." Stannis informed his daughter.

She shook her head and raked a hand through her dark hair in an unladylike fashion. "Jaime? Are you sure of this?"

"Almost certain," Stannis gruffly replied. "Jon Arryn was murdered for what he knew. I had to go before anyone could find out about me."

"I assume you haven't told the King?" Sarah replied, her mind still reeling from the information.

She had sat with Jaime Lannister. She had spoken to him in kind tones towards the end. She had grown to know him during her journey. He had fought against her when she tried to escape. He'd held her as she sat on his horse.

"He wouldn't believe me," Stannis replied. "Besides, getting back to him would be difficult. He's sent me multiple ravens demanding you return to King's Landing. I heard of how your marriage was called off."

"Only until proven that I wasn't barren," Sarah said. "I didn't understand that, father. Why would someone make up a rumour like that?"

"I have thought on it for a long time," Stannis informed her. "I think it is the Queen's doing. She needed the marriage to be called off so that she could take you back to King's Landing. Once you're there then that is it. She has you and she knows that I would never act if your life was in her hands."

Everything seemed to be coming together at that moment in time. Sarah was slowly beginning to understand everything.

"But once it was shown that I was not barren then there would be a marriage again," Sarah said to her father.

Stannis nodded in agreement, clenching his fingers into his fists in a repeated motion. He too had found that bit to be rather odd. Saying nothing, Stannis moved to refill his cup whilst his daughter took a few moments to think. She had once read a story...but that was all it had been...a piece of fiction.

"Moon tea," Sarah suddenly whispered. "Can it cause a girl to become barren?"

Shrugging, Stannis leaned back in his seat and ground his teeth together.

"Possibly," he muttered to her. "I would not know. All that matters is that you are here now. You are here and know the truth."

"Yes," Sarah said, her voice quiet as she thought of everything she had just been told. The Kingslayer and the Queen. It sounded like a tragic book Sarah would read to her younger sister. "Do you intend to keep quiet about this? Surely the King has a right to know."

"I am thinking about this, Sarah," Stannis said. "Perhaps Eddard Stark will grow curious. He was close to Jon Arryn. It seems that too many of the Hands of the King ask questions. It never leads anywhere for their benefit."

"I see," Sarah replied in a soft voice.

"Who was it who helped you back here?" Stannis wondered, changing the topic of conversation. He had to think of something else for a few moments. He was turning obsessive and crazy at the thought of Jaime and Cersei.

"Beren," Sarah said. "He helped me to escape Winterfell. He has been loyal to Dragonstone."

"Aye, that he has," Stannis said; a small smirk on his face as he spoke. "I assume he'll want a Ser added to his name now."

A tug of Sarah's lips was enough to be considered as a sly smile as she looked to her father through her lashes. "I think that was his hope."

"Aye, that should do," Stannis said. "He has brought you home. Now, you should go to your mother. She would like for you to eat with her this evening."

"And you?" Sarah wondered as she stood up, pushing her chair back under the table as she looked to her father.

Stannis glanced back to his daughter, wondering if it was concern that he saw in her eyes. Never before had anyone been concerned for Stannis. It was not something that many people felt when they saw the Lord of Dragonstone.

"I will eat with Ser Davos," Stannis replied. "We have a lot to discuss."

"As you say," Sarah inclined her head.

She moved back to her father and bent down to peck him on the cheek again. Stannis watched as his daughter left the room and he looked across the table to Winterfell, his thoughts turning to Lord Eddard Stark.

...

"Sarah, this is Melisandre," Selyse spoke as she sat at her small table in her own quarters.

Sarah took a seat by her mother's side before turning to look at the Red Priestess. She had heard a lot regarding the Red Woman. She had never seen her before. Stannis had found it more apt to keep his girls away from her as he was cautious of her to begin with. But he was slowly growing to see her way of thinking. It was something that he doubted would ever happen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sarah inclined her head.

"I have heard a lot about you, child," Melisandre said. "I prayed to the God of Light that he would bring you home safely."

"Melisandre and I spent a lot of time praying," Selyse said and she wondered if she could bring her daughter to her way of thinking. She had no time for Shireen. The girl was too young to appreciate Melisandre, yet Sarah was old enough to understand.

"I thank you for being so considerate to do so," Sarah replied and took a sip of water.

She could feel Melisandre's gaze on her. It was unsettling. The Red Woman was an exotic beauty, Sarah couldn't deny that. Her hair was the colour of copper and her eyes were bright and burning. Sarah didn't know how to feel under the stare of the Red Woman. She knew that Melisandre could be dangerous. She could sense that much.

"Your father is a great hero, Sarah Baratheon," Melisandre said. "I see his victory in the flames."

Doing her best not to scoff, Sarah turned to look at her mother.

"Where is Shireen?"

"Dining in her room," Selyse said; no hint of remorse in her voice as she spoke. Sarah was the one to wince, a motion which Melisandre picked up on. "Your sister is better off in there. She has her books and toys."

"I shall join her after the meal," Sarah informed her mother.

"I was hoping that you could take a walk with Melisandre and me," Selyse told her daughter. "I would like that very much."

"I promised Shireen that I would read to her," Sarah lied, doing her best to get out of a walk with her mother and the Red Priestess. Sarah wanted nothing more than to get away from the pair of them. "Perhaps tomorrow should suffice?"

"You care deeply for your sister," Melisandre spoke. "You are loyal to her. Your duty is your one defining feature."

"She is my sister," Sarah replied, still holding her goblet of water in her hands. "I consider it my duty to be there for her."

Melisandre took a moment to think before she stood up, seemingly in a world of her own. Selyse watched with wonder as the woman moved over to the small candle by the window. She looked into the flame and Selyse stood; her chair scraping against the floor as she pushed it back.

"What is it?" Selyse wondered. "What do you see?"

Sarah remained seated, daring to slowly pick at the chicken in front of her. She kept her eyes down and her mouth closed. It was not in her place to comment on this strange behaviour from the Priestess.

"The time will come when loyalty will be tested for you," Melisandre suddenly said, her eyes turning to Sarah. The young woman chewed and swallowed with haste. "A decision shall need to be made. A decision of who you fight for. I fear you will make the wrong decision. The decision that the Red God doesn't want."

Selyse pressed her hands to her mouth and Melisandre sat in her empty chair. The Red Woman turned to the side to look at Sarah, her orbs wide as she dared to pick up the girl's free hand.

"The Lord of Light wills for you to believe, Sarah Baratheon," she spoke. "He wants me to show you the right way."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah wondered. "I am on Dragonstone. I am loyal to my father."

Leaning back in her seat, Melisandre shook her head. "The Lord of Light showed me the sign of a lion. A stag in a lion's den. A difficult choice shall be on your shoulders soon, child. A decision that can change your father's fate, and the fate of others."

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and to those who review! I do hope you'll let me know what you think so far!


	17. Chapter 17

"She speaks her mind, I will give her that."

Sarah was stood in the dull courtyard of Dragonstone. She was slowly walking the perimeter, watching as her sister rushed around and played with another child. A small smile played on her face as she watched Shireen. She couldn't help but laugh as her sister relentlessly giggled and the small boy picked her up around her waist, her book flying around in her hands.

The Onion Knight had seen the sight in the courtyard. He had scanned around it with his large orbs, doing his best to make sure that the Lady Selyse was nowhere to be seen. She had never enjoyed seeing Davos with her daughters. She didn't trust him. Not that Ser Davos could blame her. He was a former smuggler. He knew the ways of nobility.

But he had then caught Sarah's eye as she sat on a stone bench and read her book. She stood with haste, holding the book in her hands and moving over to him. Davos had smiled kindly at her before she told him of what Melisandre had said to her the previous night.

"The Red Woman is not someone who should be messed with," Ser Davos responded, looking down to the concrete floor.

Sarah's eyes looked around as she thought of the rose garden in King's Landing. There were no such flowers in Dragonstone. There was nothing but the concrete of the area and the sculptured dragons looking down over them. Sarah couldn't help but find it most unnerving.

"No, I can see that," Sarah replied to Davos. She turned her head to the side, watching the man with intent as he ran his hand down his beard. "Mother says that she is working with father."

The shift in atmosphere was easy to pick up on. Davos knew what Melisandre was doing. He knew that she working alongside Stannis, trying to persuade him to turn his allegiance to the God of Light. Davos didn't know if that was a clever thing to do or not. He sensed not.

"She has been speaking with him quietly," Davos agreed with a small nod. "About what, I do not know."

"She thinks she can help him," Sarah whispered, wondering if Davos knew of the truth. She suspected that he did. Her father considered Davos to be one of his closest confidants. Davos slowly turned his eyes to look at her, a brief moment of understanding coming over the pair of them.

"You know, don't you?" Sarah whispered, her thoughts once again turning back to Jaime Lannister. She didn't know why she thought of him so often. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured him with his sister, the pair of them whispering at the royal table.

And then she would blink profusely, attempting to rid herself of the sight of him. She was still struggling to come to terms with it all.

"Aye," Davos nodded. "Your father told me that's why he needed you to come home."

"He told me too," Sarah replied. "We both know what that means."

"Do we?" Davos wondered. "So long as the King lives then your father remains the Lord of Dragonstone."

"The King is drinking and eating himself into an early grave," Sarah said, shocking herself as she spoke the words. Never before did she think that she could be so brutally honest. "Joffrey is not the rightful heir, Ser Davos."

"I know," Davos replied. "And I will support your father should anything happen and he makes the truth known. I just wonder what the Red Woman will do."

"What do you mean?" Sarah wondered from him.

The two of them kept quiet as they walked by the main gate which was guarded. Ser Davos kept his head down, feeling the glares of some of the men but ignoring them. He had grown used to the way some people looked at him. They did not think him worthy to be in Lord Stannis's group of advisers.

"If the day does come and your father contends for the Iron Throne...well...he will need supporters to fight the Lannisters," Davos gruffly replied. "They are a powerful family, Lady Sarah."

"But people will know of the truth if that day comes," Sarah responded, folding her hands into the skirts of her gown, feebly attempting to keep herself warm in the cold and moist air. "They will have a duty to support my father...to do the right thing..."

"People do not think like that, my Lady," Davos responded, solemnly shaking his head back and forth. Sarah could feel her brows furrow as she stopped walking and adjusted the book under her arm. "People will support whoever they want to, and whoever offers the right price. Besides, your father...well...I can sense that he is slowly changing his faith. The more the Red Woman talks to him then the more he changes."

"She sees him as the One God's True Champion," Sarah whispered as she heard Shireen squeal. "The Lady Melisandre told me that at supper last night."

"She keeps telling everyone who knows the news. Lord Stannis has kept it quiet. He's only told a certain few. I...well...I cannot help but think that trusting the Red Priestess is a dangerous thing to do. People in Westeros do not understand this God. They believe in the Old and the New Gods, Lady Sarah."

"And you think that they won't support my father because of his belief?" Sarah checked with Davos. Both of them kept their heads bowed as they whispered, knowing full well that rumours could spread and land both of them in trouble. That was the last thing they wanted.

"I think that Lord Stannis should not rule out that possibility," Davos nodded. "But we can do nothing for the time being, Lady Sarah."

"No," Sarah said, her mind still on Melisandre and what she had just heard. "I suppose we cannot."

"Sarah! Did you see what Don did?"

Sarah looked up as she heard her sister shriek. Shireen ran towards her and Ser Davos, standing before them with a large smile on her face. Sarah bent down and smiled back at her sister, shaking her head as the young boy stood next to Shireen.

"And what did Don do?" Sarah asked; her brow quirked and her eyes set on the boy behind her as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"He managed to read the first page of the book," Shireen said, turning her eyes back to the young boy.

"He has a good teacher, I assume," Ser Davos replied, his voice gruff as Sarah ruffled her sister's hair.

"Only the best," the eldest daughter nodded. "Why don't you try to master the second page before dinner this evening? I am sure Don would like that."

"Very much," Don nodded back and Shireen's smile seemed to widen.

Sarah couldn't help the small grin on her face as Shireen took hold of Don's hand and led him back to a stone bench, the book in her hands.

Davos and Sarah remained stood where they were, watching the sight. Davos chuckled gently.

"Never thought I'd see the sight of Lady Shireen so happy again," he commented. "She lost her spark when you left her alone."

"I'm glad to see she has it back," Sarah nodded. "She is just a child. She has much to learn. She does not need to be involved in father's business."

"You're not that much older than a child, my Lady," Davos commented to Sarah.

The Baratheon scoffed at hearing that, shaking her head back and forth as her gaze returned to Davos. She gave him a weak smile and her eyes held some form of sadness inside of them.

"Everyone has to grow up someday," she whispered. "I just want Shireen to be happy."

"And who is the boy with the pleasure of making her happy?" Davos wondered from the girl.

"Don," she replied. "I believe he is Ser Rontly's son. I only saw him this morning. He doesn't look at Shireen like some disease...not like most of the other children do. I am amazed that mother has yet to come out and demand for her to go inside."

"Not even the Lady Selyse can stop young love," Davos said.

Sarah spluttered. "Love?" she questioned the word. "I doubt Shireen is in love."

"The boy looks quite loved up," Davos nodded over to him.

"Shireen doesn't know the meaning of love," Sarah said.

Davos shrugged then; "Does anyone truly know the meaning of love? Even to this day, I am unsure of it. I know that I love my wife more than anything...but...what does that mean?"

"You're turning rather philosophical," Sarah observed; a sly smile on her face. "Honestly, Ser Davos, I never thought that I'd see you in such a state."

Davos shook his head, smirking as he bowed in front of Sarah.

"Perhaps you'll know it one day, my Lady," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have business with your father to attend to."

"Of course," she nodded at him. "Goodbye, Ser Davos."

"Lady Sarah."

Sarah turned around and left in the opposite direction of Ser Davos. She took a seat back on the stone bench she had been sat on. She sat a few benches down from her sister, opening her book again and beginning to read.

"I had hoped to find you here."

Sarah turned her head over her shoulder as she saw the woman approach her. Her brow furrowed and she did her best not to let out an audible sigh at the sight of the Red Priestess. Melisandre sat down next to Sarah, resting her hands on her lap as she did so.

"Lady Melisandre," Sarah said, doing her best to be polite to the woman.

"Lady Sarah," Melisandre spoke, the curl of her lip prominent as she did so. "I wished to speak to you about what I have seen in the flames. I realise that they could have frightened you last night."

"Not at all," replied Sarah, her tone indifferent. "I am here on Dragonstone. That is where I shall stay now. There will be no chance of me running into any lions here."

"You will not be staying here for long," Melisandre said. "Your path lies in the North. It rests back in the North...but not Winterfell..."

"Then where?" Sarah wondered. "My marriage has been rebutted. My father is appeased with that."

"As I said before," Melisandre drawled. "You will be North with the wolves. You will be with the lions...well...a lion. Only then shall you be taken back to the lion's den."

"Honestly, I doubt it," Sarah said. "Perhaps the flames lied?"

"You doubt my power?"

"I doubt what you have seen," contradicted Sarah. "I know that my mother is a firm believer. I am not."

"Neither was your father," Melisandre said with a smirk. "You shall soon see, Lady Sarah. The flames never lie."

"The Lannisters are not to be trifled with. I doubt I would do that. I know that they wanted to keep me as a hostage, yet it failed. I am in Dragonstone and my father will not let me leave for any reason."

"You do not know what the future holds," Melisandre warned her. "You need to know that it is your father who you must stay with. You must do your father's bidding and not go against him under any circumstance."

"My duty is to my father," Sarah replied, her voice harsh. "It does not need to be questioned."

"Perhaps," Melisandre said. "I see that it will be. I can see that it will belong to a lion...you will be in trouble if that were to happen."

Sarah closed her book and held it tightly in her hands, her knuckles turning white as she feared what she was hearing from the woman in front of her. Looking down at Melisandre, Sarah pulled her hair over her shoulders and felt a sense of annoyance pass through her.

"Thank you for the warning," Sarah responded. "I must leave, Lady Melisandre. I need to freshen up before lunch."

"Of course," Melisandre responded, knowing full well that the girl was making an excuse to escape the conversation they were holding. She was no fool.

"Shireen!" Sarah shouted for her sister. "Come along. We need to go and change."

"But, I was just-"

"-Now," Sarah replied, her voice curt as she held her hand out expectantly.

Melisandre watched on as Sarah led her sister away from the courtyard. She folded one leg over the other, resting her chin in her hand as she did so. Her eyes remained intent on the disappearing figures, yet she said nothing. She would keep her eye on Sarah Baratheon for as long as possible.

...

A/N: Thank you to those reading and reviewing! This was just a short filler chapter, the next one is when the plot really starts to move.


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you hear that?" Shireen asked from her sister.

Sarah's time on Dragonstone had been completely uneventful. She had spent most of her days reading and talking with Shireen. Her mother had ordered her to spend some time with her and the Red Woman, the three of them walking through the courtyard.

Sarah was well aware of what her mother was trying to do. She was attempting to make her see the way of the God of Light. Sarah kept quiet, pretending to enjoy listening to her mother. Instead she could always see the Red Woman from the corner of her eye, looking at her as if she knew some type of secret.

"It is the bells," Sarah commented.

She moved from her bed, holding onto one of the four posts that supported it as she looked out of her grimy window. She could see nothing in the distance, but she remained silent for a few seconds. Something grave had to have happened. She only hoped that it was nothing and her imagination was running away from her.

For some unbeknownst reason, her mind turned to Jaime. She didn't know why, but she knew that there had to be a reason for it. She looked to Shireen and ran a hand down her sister's long hair.

"Stay here," she sternly told her sister and moved from her bedroom. She wandered down the stone corridors, looking for any sign of life. She soon found Ser Davos on his way to her chambers. He was rushing with haste, his cloak flowing behind him. His eyes met Sarah's orbs and she knew instantly that this was the news they had been waiting for.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Sarah whispered and Davos nodded.

"Aye, my Lady. The King died and Lord Eddard Stark isn't far behind him. He found out the truth. He wrote to Stannis, supporting his claim to the Iron Throne. He's rotting in a cell in King's Landing. His son has started to march down South and the Lannisters are heading North to meet them" Davos's gruff voice spoke. "Your father does not mourn the news. He is in the room of his council with the Red Woman."

"Why is she there?" Sarah wondered.

"She wants him to take her Fire God," Davos replied and Sarah shook her head, knowing full well that her father shouldn't do that. "She says now is the time to be the champion he was born to be. Stannis seems to believe her. He's thinking of burning the Old Gods this evening."

"And if he does?" Sarah wondered as she and Davos began to walk down the corridor, their footsteps echoing around them. Davos led her in the direction of Stannis's small council and she shook her head.

"Then he risks alienating himself," Davos replied and suddenly stopped, his large hands resting on Sarah's shoulders. "We cannot talk him out of this. He would never believe us if we tried to."

"I have to have a go," Sarah pleaded with Davos. "If he goes into a war then he needs support. I know that I am a girl, but I know more about this than you think I do. I know that when it comes to war than basic arithmetic is always needed."

"You're not dumb," Davos told her and looked to the door of the small council. "Go in there if it pleases you. Just do not do anything foolish."

"He's my father," Sarah replied. "I need to try."

The girl tugged at the plain blue dress she wore and moved into the room, watching as her father stood at the end of the table, the Red Woman next to him with her hand on her shoulder. Stannis's hands gripped at the table as he looked down over all of the Seven Kingdoms sculpted into it.

"Father," Sarah greeted him.

Stannis looked up, his brow furrowing as he saw his daughter stood before him. "Sarah. I trust you've heard the news."

"I have," Sarah replied. "I am sorry for your loss," she added on as an afterthought.

"Hm," Stannis merely grunted. He didn't love Robert. He never had done. The man had always been a fool in his eyes. A fool that didn't deserve to rule. "Why are you here?"

"She wishes to speak to you in private," Melisandre said, patting Stannis's shoulder one more time and standing tall. She looked over to the girl and clasped her hands together. "She has had a wasted trip, I am afraid."

"Then you should leave us," Stannis replied, his voice low as Melisandre turned back to look at him with confusion.

"I know what she is going-"

"-I do not know what she is going to say," Stannis interrupted. "I would like to find out from her, Lady Melisandre. Go and ready the preparations. The ceremony happens at nightfall tonight."

A slim smile passed over Melisandre's face as her eyes landed on Sarah and she nodded gratefully, her voice loud and clear as she moved over to the door and opened it again;

"As you wish, my King."

Sarah turned her head to watch the woman leave before she saw Davos stood in the corridor, a look of concern on his face as his gaze caught hers. Melisandre closed the door to leave Sarah in the room with her father. Stannis finally found himself able to move his gaze from the table and to his daughter before his face scrunched up.

"You appear to have lost weight," he said to her, noting her gaunt face. "Are you ill, my daughter?"

"Not at all," Sarah said. "I was fed too much in Winterfell I fear. Now I eat less and walk more."

"So long as you are well," Stannis said and Sarah stood still, reeling from the shock of her father actually noticing her appearance. "What did you wish to speak about?"

"I...the Red Woman," Sarah whispered, daring to move down the three steps and go closer to her father. "Father, I know that it is not my place to question you."

"Aye, it is not," Stannis replied, wondering where this conversation was leading. He said nothing for a few moments as Sarah bit down on her bottom lip and looked to the floor.

"I worry about you," Sarah finally admitted. "I know that the King is dead and Lord Stark has supported your claim. I am well aware of that, father. Yet, I do know that Westeros believes in the Old Gods and the New...not...not the Fire God."

Stannis looked up to her and shook his head. She didn't understand. How could she? Sarah could sense that her father's patience with her was running out, as it often did. She made her move quickly then, moving closer to him and keeping her hands in her skirts to stop them from trembling.

"I know that there are not enough men on Dragonstone to support your claim against the Lannisters. You need other men...men with the same beliefs as you."

"You're a young girl, Sarah," Stannis gruffly informed her and she jutted her chin out at hearing him. "Since when did you grow to become so outspoken?"

"I am trying to help you," Sarah defended herself. "I am trying to stop you from making a mistake, father. You need to believe me about that."

"And how do you know it is a mistake?" Stannis responded, standing tall and in front of his daughter. "I have seen things, Sarah. I have seen things in the flames...I am the rightful King."

"But not by doing this!" Sarah snapped back, infuriation coming naturally to her as she continued to listen to him. "Father, please-"

"-I have fought in battles," Stannis interrupted. "I have been the one to win those battles. Believe me, Sarah, I do not need advice from a girl. You will do well to hold your tongue and learn to respect me."

Grinding her teeth together, Sarah said nothing more on the matter, knowing full well that it would not get her anywhere. He didn't want to know. He didn't care. Shaking her head, she allowed her hair to fall around her as her eyes met her father's again.

"As you wish," she whispered to him.

"Good. Now go to your mother. We have an important evening."

Kissing her father on the cheek, she then turned on her heel and swept from the room, her hands clenched by her sides as she left him alone to brood. She finally found her mother and Selyse ordered for her to wear her dark blue dress for the occasion tonight. Sarah complied and made sure that Shireen did not have to come.

Her mother scoffed at the idea, and for once Sarah was grateful for her mother's lack of compassion.

...

The news of Eddard Stark's death reached Dragonstone before the trip down to the beach was made. Sarah knew that everything was happening quickly now. She knew that it would not be long before war was declared and her father was thrust into the middle of it.

She looked to the comet in the sky above her, the redness of it illuminating the dark as she stood by her mother's side, dutifully keeping silent whilst she waited for the Lady Melisandre to speak.

"Lord of Light, come to us in our darkness," the Red Woman preached. "We offer you these false Gods. Take them and cast your light upon us. For the night is dark and full of terrors."

Sarah could feel her hope diminish as she watched the statues of the Seven Gods being burnt in front of her. The flames rose into the sky, heating the air as they burnt away. Sarah turned her head to the side, watching as her mother and father repeated the words.

For the night is dark and full of terrors.

Sarah mouthed them, knowing that her parents were watching her with anticipation. The sickness she felt at completing the motion made her close her eyes as Lady Melisandre continued to speak, her voice passionate and clear.

"All you men were named in the light of the Seven!" Maester Cressen suddenly yelled, moving to stand at the front of the congregation. "Is this how you treat the God's of your father's? Are you so eager to spit on your ancestors?"

No one said anything. A silence came over them as Melisandre spoke in hushed tones to the maester. Cressen seemed to consider her words before he looked to Stannis, waiting for him to do something; waiting for him to defend him. But nothing came. Cressen took to stand at the side as Melisandre spoke again;

"In the ancient books it is written that a warrior will draw a burning sword from the fire; and that sword shall be Lightbringer."

Sarah turned to glance at her father as Melisandre moved closer to him;

"Stannis Baratheon, warrior of light. Your sword awaits you."

Sarah dared to move then, her hand moving to her left to grab her father's wrist. Stannis looked down at his daughter, seeing the pleading in her eyes as she watched him back, silently urging for him not to do this.

Moving to face her, Stannis slowly moved his hand to rest over the one that was on her wrist and he tugged it from him. She sighed with defeat as Selyse stood with a look of annoyance on her features. Stannis moved his free hand to his daughter's head and ran the back of his hand down her hair before he looked at her with a stern gaze.

Sarah took a step back, turning to look at her mother as she glowered at her.

Stannis moved forwards in between the burning statues and Sarah looked back to Ser Davos, both of them silently knowing that this was a dangerous thing to be doing. Stannis drew the sword out of the statue, a loud cheer erupting around as he did so.

Melisandre smirked with glee as Stannis plunged the sword into the sand and everyone knelt on their knees. Sarah waited for a moment, watching as everyone else lowered themselves down. Ser Davos was the only one standing and he slowly bent the knee when Sarah did.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors," Melisandre spoke as she turned her eyes to Stannis.

The Lord of Dragonstone looked back to her before he looked over all the people who knelt before him, declaring their allegiance.

"For the night is dark and full of terror," Stannis repeated and Sarah closed her eyes, knowing that the Red Woman had somehow managed to bring Stannis under her spell. Sarah didn't know what to do about it. She just knew that the Red Woman was trouble.

Stannis looked to the congregation and held his hand out, waiting for Selyse and his daughter to follow him. Selyse took the lead, grasping Sarah's hand as they moved from their kneeling position and walked closely behind Stannis.

"What do you think you were doing?" Selyse suddenly snapped at her daughter once they were near Stannis and away from everyone else. "Your father is the God's Chosen One. Were you trying to stop him from doing his rightful duty?"

"Selyse," Stannis snapped as he slowed to walk the other side of his daughter.

"No," Selyse replied. "I have seen the way she looks at the Lady Melisandre. I have tried to make her see the right way, Stannis. I have done my best to make her see."

"Enough," Stannis interrupted. "Go to your chambers and rest, Selyse. It has been a long day."

"I am-"

"-Go," Stannis ordered her. "I should speak with my daughter alone."

Selyse frowned but did as her husband had told her. Stannis took hold of Sarah's elbow and walked her back towards the burning Gods. He saw Ser Davos move past him. Stannis took a moment to wonder what he was thinking about before he continued to steer his daughter towards the shore.

He released her and looked out to sea, wondering what truly was out there. He wondered what types of men were waiting for him. He wondered if they were skilled in battle. He wondered if they had fought for him before. Stannis didn't know. He didn't doubt that he would find out.

"You tried to stop me," Stannis informed her.

Sarah kept her eyes on the sea in front of her, watching the waves roll onto the sand. It was surprisingly soothing, especially when she knew her father was probably about to yell at her.

"I...I know," Sarah said. "I shocked myself."

"You shocked me," Stannis replied and turned his head to the side to look down at her.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Sarah replied.

"It is not your place, Sarah," Stannis warned her. "How many times have I told you what you duty is?"

"My duty is to obey you," Sarah replied automatically. "I know that I am your daughter, and I did bend the knee, did I not? I did that, but I had to tell you what I thought, father."

"There was a time when you never would have told me what you thought," Stannis replied in a tight tone. "Spending time away from Dragonstone has changed you, and I do not know if it is for the best."

"And time on Dragonstone has changed you," Sarah whispered back and both of them looked at each other. Stannis's jaw remained hard as he glowered at his daughter.

"Watch yourself, Sarah," Stannis warned her.

Sarah didn't apologise. She looked back to the sea and Stannis sighed, wondering when she had become so stubborn.

"The Red Woman told me what happened," Stannis told her. "She told me what she saw about you."

"And you believe her?"

"I don't want to," Stannis spoke. "I know that I will keep you on Dragonstone for as long as I can now, Sarah. I refuse to let you leave here."

"And I do not intend to go," Sarah quickly said to him. "Just promise me that you will be careful around the Lady Melisandre."

Stannis chuckled and offered his arm to his daughter. Sarah hesitantly took it, pulling her cloak tighter around her body as she did so.

"You do not need to worry about me, Sarah. You have no need at all."

...

Jaime was still struggling to believe that he had been captured. How long had he spent sat in a pen being Robb Stark's prisoner? It was becoming increasingly annoying and tedious. He could barely feel any of his limbs for failure to move anywhere. He was forced to sit against a wooden pole, chained to it with nowhere to go.

It was only one night when Robb Stark came to see him, the King in the North standing tall in front of him.

"I received a raven this evening," Robb informed the prisoner. "A raven from Dragonstone and Stannis Baratheon. King Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king, nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son."

"If that's true then Stannis is the rightful King. How convenient for him."

"My father discovered the truth," Robb replied. "And that's why you had him executed."

"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't learn the truth," Robb replied to Jaime. "Stannis Baratheon also knew all along. Is that why the Lady Sarah fled? Had you threatened her life?"

Jaime's mind turned back to Sarah Baratheon for a moment. He hated to admit that he often found himself thinking of her when his mind had nothing else to think about. He wondered how she had escaped and what would have happened if Cersei had been able to have her way with the girl.

"Sarah didn't know anything," Jaime lied. "I would never threaten her."

"No," Robb said, his voice gruff. "I saw the two of you in Winterfell. You spent all your time around her. Why is that?"

Sighing, Jaime shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Sarah was excellent company, do you not think so? Such a charming young woman, and indeed, very beautiful. Why would any man want to leave her side?"

"You insult her," Robb replied. "She isn't the one chained in a cage."

"No, how fortunate for her," Jaime responded.

"I know that she ran because she knew."

"And how do you know that?"

"She told me plenty of times that she would do her duty and marry me. And then the wedding was called off and she was declared barren...forced to go back to King's Landing...where you could keep her a hostage and stop Stannis from saying anything that he knew. And then she ran. Why would the Queen have been so angry? Why would she offer such a handsome reward for her return? Only my father found out anyway."

Jaime kept quiet. How intelligent of Robb Stark to deduce that himself. Jaime could hardly believe it.

"She was not barren, was she?" Robb replied.

"Are you feeling robbed, Stark?" Jaime asked him. "Did you truly have a little fancy on the girl?"

"She is safe in Dragonstone now," Robb replied. "That is all that matters. You and your sister tried to take her back and-"

"-I did not try to do anything," Jaime interrupted. "If you must know, I was quite fond of the girl. She was interesting company towards the end. I didn't want to harm her. I didn't want her to go back to Dragonstone. I knew that she would find the truth out when she returned. I wanted her to marry you and stay in Winterfell. It would have been the best place for her."

Robb ground his teeth together and ran a hand over his beard, thinking of the Frey girls. Well, one of them would be his wife. Would everything have been better if he had simply married Sarah? He didn't know.

"All that comes out of your mouth are lies," Robb replied. "It seems that you've had years of practice."

"And here's to many more years," Jaime replied, his smug face causing Robb to storm from the pen.

Slowly, Jaime's smirk disappeared from his face and he leant his head back against the post, unable to control his thoughts from moving to Sarah Baratheon again.

...

A/N: Another quick update! Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and for anyone who is now following this. Please do let me know what you think! Sarah and Jaime shall soon be thrust together again, I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

There was never a moment in Sarah's life when she doubted her father and the duty that he had. He had a duty to the people of Westeros now. They deserved the rightful King. He had a duty to his wife. He had a duty to his daughters. Sarah never thought it possible that her father would forget that. She never thought that he would break his sacred vows.

Yet he did.

Sarah had been summoned to see her father on one particular evening. His brother Renly had just declared that he was the rightful King to the Iron Throne. Sarah had done a double take when she heard that news. Her brow had furrowed and her head had shaken back and forth.

Renly most certainly was not the rightful King. She wondered why he would have gone against Stannis. She was well aware that the pair of them didn't get along, yet that was no cause to fight each other.

Sarah wandered the corridors after making sure that Shireen was getting along well with Don in the library. It seemed that her sister had a new admirer. Then again, Sarah considered it difficult for no one to enjoy spending time in her sister's company. Shireen was a sweet child.

She paused outside the door to the small council and took a second before she knocked on the wood. There was no answer and Sarah's brow furrowed as she listened with intent. She could hear the knocking of wood and she knew that there was someone in there. Perhaps her father was distracted? Sarah wouldn't blame him. He had a lot to handle at that moment in time.

Turning the handle, Sarah pushed the door open and stepped inside of the room. The sight which greeted her caused her jaw to drop and her eyes to widen. She could scarcely believe the scene which was unfolding.

Stannis looked up from where he stood; his jaw tightening as he saw his daughter stood at the door. How long had she been there?

"Sarah." Stannis whispered his daughter's name.

Melisandre remained sprawled on the table, her legs parted wide as Stannis remained in between them. The Fire Priestess turned her head to the side and saw the girl, no look of remorse on her face as she did so.

"Clearly you didn't need to see me this evening," Sarah said, amazed that she had found it within her to manage a coherent sentence.

Stannis fiddled with the laces of his breeches, managing to tie them as his daughter turned on her heel and stormed from the room. He called after her whilst Melisandre moved from her position on the table. She reached for her robe and draped it over her body.

"Sarah! Come back here!"

"She will not listen," Melisandre replied, looking to the flame of a small candle. She should have seen this. This was the first step towards the demise of Sarah Baratheon.

"Damn you, woman," Stannis growled to Melisandre. "I have sinned. I have broken my vows...Selyse..."

"She shall understand," Melisandre promised Stannis. "She could not give you what you need. You do not need to fret, my King. All shall be well."

"How can it be well?" Stannis snarled at her, his hand running down the stubble that sat prominently on his chin. "My daughter has just seen me with you. She will tell her mother. I know that."

"You go and find her," Melisandre urged him. "I shall speak with Selyse."

"No!" Stannis snapped. "I want you nowhere near her."

"There is no time for that, my King," Melisandre said, sweeping from the room as Stannis looked over his table of the Seven Kingdoms again.

He only hoped that all of this hassle would make him the true King one day.

...

Sarah sat outside in the courtyard, her head in her hands as she tried to forget the sight that she had just seen. She was still struggling to believe that her father would do that. How could he be an adulterer? All of her life had been spent with people telling her that she had a duty. She had a duty to perform. She never once thought that her father was an exception.

"Sarah."

Stannis's voice managed a gruff whisper as he saw his daughter. She lifted her head up and glowered at her father.

"How could you?" Sarah wondered from him. "Mother...she...she has stood by you through everything..."

"I did not do this to shame your mother," Stannis promised his daughter. "I did this...you wouldn't understand why I did this."

"Try me," she dared him with a snarl. "I'm not Shireen, father. My nineteenth name day shall be soon. That is nineteen years that you have spent with mother. What do you think she will say when she finds out?"

Stannis shifted from one foot to the other with discomfort.

"Lady Melisandre is with her as we speak."

"Poisoning her mind, no doubt," Sarah said, moving to stand on her feet. She began to move away, pushing past her father with brute force. Stannis whirled around and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back to him. She struggled for a few moments before the truth tumbled from Stannis's mouth.

"It was a moment of weakness," Stannis whispered to Sarah. "I don't know why I did it...she promised me a son...she promised me the Iron Throne..."

"How can she give you a son?" Sarah wondered. "Even if a babe was born, people would find it suspicious if the child was to have fiery red hair."

Grinding his teeth together, Stannis glowered down at his daughter.

"You should have knocked before entering."

"I did," Sarah responded; her chin jutted out as she did so. "You seemed to be too busy with the Red Woman to notice me. Why would you do this? You do not need her. She will alienate you from everyone-"

"-I already have some men," Stannis cut her off. "Ser Davos recruited them this morning. He is doing his duty by me, Sarah. Like you should be doing."

"I do," Sarah interrupted him. "I do everything that you ask me. I object to it, but I do it."

"You need to stop objecting," Stannis warned her. "It will not help you."

"You need to go to mother," Sarah suddenly declared. "You need to tell her what you have done. You need to apologise to her. I know that she is not well...but...she is your wife, father."

"And look how the King treated his wife," Stannis snarled back. "He whored around in front of her."

"You are not the King," Sarah responded. "And we both know that the Queen has not acted perfectly."

"Sarah-"

"-My King."

Both of them turned around to see Ser Davos stood there. He bowed at the waist in front of them and looked to Stannis.

"What is it, Ser Davos?"

"I need to speak to you. I have scouted out the best pirates, but there have been concerns," Davos responded. "And concerns over your brother."

"I see," Stannis replied and looked to Sarah. "Go to your chambers. I shall be there later on this evening."

"And mother-"

"- I shall deal with your mother," Stannis cut her off and turned on his heel to walk back with Ser Davos.

Sarah looked around the dark courtyard, the only light coming from the torches on the walls as the statues of dragons peered down at her from every nook and crevice. She ground her teeth together and moved back inside, purposefully heading towards her chambers. It was only when she got there did the anger inside of her rear its head again.

Her mother was perched on the edge of her bed, a blanket around her shoulders as Melisandre stood by her window, lighting her candles to illuminate the room.

"Sarah," Selyse said; a small smile on her face as she patted the space on the bed next to her. "Come and sit with me. We can explain all that has just happened."

Sarah felt the urge to ask if her mother was jesting, but Sarah knew the Lady Selyse. She never joked about anything. It was not in her style.

"Your mother is right," Melisandre replied. "I have told her everything that she needs to know. She understands why your father had to break a vow. It is all for the good of the realm."

"You cannot believe that, mother," Sarah replied, not looking at Melisandre as she watched her mother. Sarah's eyes widened with fear as she watched her mother for any sign of emotion. But there was nothing. There was no sign of betrayal, no sign of pain and hurt. There was nothing but admiration.

"It is the Lord of Light who makes these decisions, Sarah," Selyse spoke. "Everything happens for a reason."

"But-"

"-There are not buts," Selyse said, standing up and looking at her daughter with a harsh stare. Why could Sarah not see what was happening? Why could she not understand anything that was going on? Selyse had done her best to make Sarah see.

She had tried.

"Your mother understands, child," Melisandre responded. "I only wish you could have her faith."

Sarah kept silent and she shook her head. Her mother's mind had been made up. Selyse ran her hand down her daughter's dark head and forced herself to smile.

"It has been a long day, my love," she whispered. "You should rest for tonight. I shall speak to you tomorrow when your head is clearer."

Selyse said nothing more and swept from the room, Melisandre slowly following her. The Red Woman's gaze locked with Sarah's and a small smile played on her face. She would need to be careful around the young Baratheon.

...

The consequences of Stannis's actions came a few days after he and the Lady Melisandre had been together. Sarah had heard of how her father had been to treat with his brother. Apparently Renly had refused to bend the knee, and he now had the support of the Starks with him.

Sarah had been roaming the castle like a shadow. She kept herself hidden with her head down; listening to any sound she came across for information. Her father had been distant, burying himself in plots with Ser Davos. The Lady Melisandre had been by his side, willing him on about what he should do.

It was only on that night when Sarah stood at the balcony did she see Ser Davos rushing down to the shore of Dragonstone. She wondered what he was doing but she thought no more of it. She leaned against the stone pillars and turned to look up at the dragon carving that was glowering down at her.

The sea was calm and the moon shone its light over it, illuminating it and causing it to look like it didn't belong somewhere as dull as Dragonstone.

She pushed herself from the balcony after a while, knowing that the night was well and truly upon her. Yet she did not go to bed. She found herself unable to sleep until she hit the point of exhaustion. No one questioned her being out of bed at night.

...

"I saw you the previous night."

Ser Davos turned around the moment he heard her voice. He looked to Lady Sarah as she slowly sauntered over to him. The smuggler had stood on the beach for a while, looking out to the sea and where he had been the previous night.

"Where were you going?"

Davos kept silent as Sarah stood next to him, her boots sinking into the wet sand she stood on. She arched her brow and turned her head to the side, looking at him before she took in his pale complexion. He had bags under his eyes and his hands were shaking as he ran one down his chin.

"Davos," Sarah said, her hand resting on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Nothing, my Lady."

"I've known you too long, Davos," Sarah whispered, her voice harsh. "Do not lie to me about anything."

Davos gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he took her hand from his shoulder and squeezed it before allowing it to rest by her side again. She turned around, standing straight in front of him and blocking his view of the sea.

"Is it her?" Sarah whispered. "Has she done something?"

"The Red Woman?" he checked.

"Yes," Sarah said. "I do not trust her one little bit, Ser Davos."

"That makes two of us," Davos responded. "I think she is leading your father astray...I think she is...she is using some kind of magic."

"What makes you say that?" Sarah whispered, keeping her voice low. "Magic is a serious thing, Davos. That is if it even exists."

"It does," Davos interrupted her. "I have seen it, Lady Sarah. Last night...I..."

"What is it?" Sarah continued to push him. "Davos, I have seen her with my father...intimately...I...there are bad things happening here, Davos. I know it and I am worried about it."

Davos allowed a brow to arch on his forehead.

"You saw the two of them?" Davos checked. "Are you certain?"

"It is an image that will never leave me alone," Sarah promised him before she placed her hand on his upper arm, slowly curling her fingers around it. She took a second before she inhaled sharply. "She promised him a son."

"Seven Hells," Davos mumbled gently, turning his head away and realising now how she had spawned that shadow. How it had come from her. He didn't know if he could tell Sarah. He didn't want to alarm her. Yet it seemed she already was alarmed.

"I know," Sarah agreed numbly. "What has she done, Davos? Father needs to be warned of her. He needs to know that he does not need her God of Light."

Looking around, Stannis took hold of her arm and walked with her down the stretch of beach, the birds crowing above them as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Your father told me to take her to a smuggler cave," Davos whispered to Sarah. "He told me to do it and so I did it. I took her with me and...and she...her stomach was swollen, Lady Sarah."

Sarah's gaze narrowed in concentration as Davos shook his head back and forth, trying to push the image from his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't know if he could handle to think about it.

"Pregnant?" Sarah wondered. "But...how?"

"Your father," Davos said. "That is not the point though. It was what she gave birth to...it was dark...a shadow...it crawled from her and disappeared...to where...I do not know."

Sarah shook her head back and forth.

"How is that possible?" she wondered. "A shadow? Why? Where has it gone?"

"I do not know," Davos said. "I tried to talk to your father this morning. He wouldn't hear any of it, Lady Sarah. He wouldn't listen to me about it. The Red Woman has shown him things that he now believes in. He burnt the Old Gods. He is doing her bidding now. We have to stand by him through this."

"How?" Sarah dared to ask. "How can we stand by him when...when we do not understand what is happening?"

"Because he is your father and he is my King," Davos said as if it were simple. "We have to do the best to protect him from her ways as much as we can."

Davos released Sarah then, walking away from the girl, knowing that he had told her too much. Sarah remained where she was, looking out to sea before she turned her eyes back to Dragonstone. She had done her best by her father. But now he was using some kind of magic. Dangerous magic.

Sarah glanced over the tall castle and the dragons that glowered at her and she knew that she had to get away with Shireen. She had to leave.

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read this, and I know some of you just want Jaime and Sarah to be reunited again, and that will be happening in the next chapter or so. Pretty please stick with me until then. Thank you very much!


	20. Chapter 20

The rumour of a shadow killing Renly Baratheon was the time when Sarah Baratheon realised she could not trust her father. She had managed to deduce that her father had killed his own brother with the creature that Melisandre had spawned. Sarah wanted nothing more to do with the God of Light.

She had spoke to Ser Davos of it and the elder man had agreed with her, but he had urged her not to flee. She questioned him and asked if he would tell her father, but he promised to play insolent. He even went as far as to tell her what ship would be the best to get on that night. Sarah had inclined her head, politely accepting Ser Davos and his offer.

"I don't think mother would approve," Shireen spoke when Sarah told her to take her cloak. "Sarah, why are we going?"

Sarah was fussing around Shireen's room, looking for the warmer pieces of clothing for the girl to wear. She found them and hastily placed them around Shireen's shoulders, making sure that she was well prepared in two cloaks.

"You have to listen to me," Sarah whispered, bending down to speak to her sister. She rested her hands on Shireen's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "You know about mother and the Fire Priestess, don't you?"

"Yes," nodded Shireen. "What about her?"

"She is not good news, Shireen," Sarah whispered. "You need to stay away from her. Do you understand me? We need to go. She has done some bad things."

"What?" Shireen continued to push her sister.

Sarah ground her teeth together. How easy it would be to tell Shireen the truth. How easy it would be to tell her that their father had killed his own brother. How he had committed adultery. How he had burned the Seven. Sarah didn't want to tell her. It was not in her place. Shireen was so young. She did not deserve to be told of the horrors that her father had committed.

Not yet.

"Bad things, Shireen," Sarah repeated. "I can't tell you. You believe me, don't you? We need to leave now? Just you and me."

"Where will we go?" Shireen wondered, standing up and taking hold of Sarah's hand. The elder girl shook her head.

She hadn't thought of that.

"I will find work somewhere," Sarah promised Shireen. "There are many places in Westeros, darling. We can have a nice house...you can read all day...and play...you'll make friends soon enough. I promise you."

Shireen looked to her big sister and allowed a small nod to escape her. She believed Sarah. She had always believed in Sarah. She knew that her sister always did the best by her.

"I will come," Shireen said and Sarah was about to respond that she didn't really have a choice regardless.

"Good," Sarah smiled. "Let's go then."

Sarah led Shireen through the dark halls. She had to admit that it was relatively simple to sneak past guards. Sarah had been doing it for years and it seemed Shireen had been doing it for a while. Sarah always kept Shireen by her as the two girls snuck around.

They finally left the castle and rushed down to the port, their feet hitting the floor at record pace. The moonlight streamed down over them, illuminating their way for them. Sarah looked around and finally saw the small ship. She kept her hood over her face and made sure Shireen was hidden behind her. She knew that her greyscale wouldn't help matters.

Appearing anonymous was best for every party.

"You must be the cargo Ser Davos spoke of," a tall man said.

Sarah kept a hand on the side of her hood and kept her head down.

"Aye," Sarah said, doing her best to keep her words to a minimum. She didn't know whether these men would recognise her, or if they would care who she was.

She could feel the man staring at her for longer than what was necessary. She did her best not to look at him, not wanting to show him that she was, indeed, worried about being caught and sent back to her father.

"I'm doing this because I trust Ser Davos," the man informed her. "That is the only reason why I am helping you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sarah replied simply. She said no more as the man stood to one side and turned a blind eye. He didn't want anything to do with them. He would keep them below deck and hidden. It would be for the best.

When Sarah and Shireen were finally on the move, the two girls turned to watch as Dragonstone grew smaller with each passing second. Sarah rested her hand on Shireen's shoulder as the young girl shed a small tea. Sarah didn't know why. She suspected that Shireen never truly had anything on Dragonstone.

"Everything will turn out well," Sarah promised her sister, bending down to wipe her eyes. "Mother and father will be fine without us."

"They'll be angry," Shireen whispered, her wide orbs moving to look at her sister. Sarah ran her hand down Shireen's cheek and plastered a smile onto her face. She had to be strong. She needed to be strong for Shireen. It was the only thing she could do.

"Yes," Sarah said, knowing full well that she couldn't deny her parent's anger. "But it does not matter. We had to go, Shireen. There was no other option. I won't abandon you."

Shireen sniffed and gave Sarah a small smile. "You've never abandoned me. I trust you, Sarah."

The ache in the elder girl's chest was almost becoming too much. She moved with haste to wrap her arms around her little sister. She held Shireen against her for a few seconds and closed her eyes as the ship rocked about on the sea.

"Everything will turn out for the best. You shall see, Shireen. We will be fine."

...

Sarah only wished she could believe her words. She had no idea how long they had been walking when they docked at Duskendale. Sarah entered every passing inn, wondering if there was any work available. She was rejected at every possible opportunity. She continued wandering, managing to find leftover food for her and Shireen to eat. They spent their nights sleeping under trees. Shireen was the one to sleep and Sarah did her best to keep watch, knowing full well that they could be ambushed at any given moment.

"Sarah," Shireen spoke one evening as she lay by her sister. "I think I hear something."

Shireen tugged on Sarah's sleeve, forcing her to wake up after she had almost hit the point of exhaustion. Sarah's lids opened and she looked around, standing up and allowing her cloak to whirl around her as she did so.

"Stay with me, Shireen," she whispered down to her sister.

The girl nodded as three men came into view, the only light coming from the torches they held, the flames burning into the night sky vigorously.

"And what would two little girls be doing in the forest alone at night?" one man wondered and Sarah instantly had visions to the day when she was ambushed by some Wildlings. She'd had Beren and Jaime to save her then. But now? Now she had just her own body to protect them.

"We were resting," Sarah said. "My sister and I are heading North."

The man's brow furrowed as Shireen kept a hold of Sarah's hand, refusing to let go as her knuckles turned white around her sister's fingers. Sarah held her chin high, doing her best not to show how scared she was. She didn't want to admit that she was petrified by the prospect of being harmed. It wasn't herself she worried for. It was Shireen. She was just a girl.

What had Sarah been thinking? She had brought her to danger. She had done this.

"North?" he checked. "Why would you be heading North? It seems everyone is fleeing from the North."

"I am seeking work. The South seems too far from here. We are closer to the North, are we not?"

"Aye," another man spoke. "We are. But we're not far from Riverrun. You know who resides there, girl?"

"Who?" wondered Sarah.

She'd heard rumours of the Seven Kingdom, yet she believed the playing insolent would be for the best.

"The King in the North," the man replied to her. "I doubt he would turn down two girls like you. There's always a job scrubbing the floors of Riverrun."

Sarah arched a brow, not entirely convinced with what she was hearing from the two men. She took a second to think. No one was this kind. No one she knew, anyway.

"Thank you," she decided to say. "It would mean a lot to us. All I need is some work."

The three men looked at each other as if Sarah had missed something. And she knew she had. She was pretty certain that there would be more to this deal than she had initially thought.

"Aye," the man said, casually moving forwards and Sarah could feel her pulse begin to quicken. She backed her and Shireen against a tree, doing her best to keep her body from shaking. "So you should give us something in return, shouldn't you?"

Gulping, Sarah looked at the man and Shireen remained confused for a moment.

"I...I think we should be on our way," Sarah whispered, her voice cracking as she said it.

"Sweetling," another man spoke, moving his slim body forwards as Sarah knew what she was about to do. She had no other option but to run. She had to get away from them. "All we ask if that you suck our cock for the journey. It's nothing horrendous, is it?"

Sarah squeezed Shireen's hand and looked to the side, her eyes flitting around her. The man finally dared to rest his hands on Sarah, groping at her waist before the girl struggled to push him off. Another man went to Shireen as Sarah was turned around in one man's hold, his hand groping her breast as she screamed loudly.

"No! Get off of her!" Sarah snarled as she saw a man take hold of Shireen's arm.

"Don't worry," one spoke to Sarah. "She's a bit too young for our tastes."

It was only when Shireen's hood fell from her face did the men look at her with wide orbs. Sarah struggled about as the man weakened. His arms seemingly slackened and Sarah finally managed to get away from them. She rushed to Shireen as she was pushed to the floor. Sarah dropped to her knees and helped her sister to kneel in front of her.

"You're safe," Sarah promised her as her sister began to delicately cry. "I have you...you're safe..." Sarah promised her.

"The Baratheon girls," one man spoke.

"No." Lied Sarah.

"She has greyscale," another pointed out. "We've all heard the tales. It can be no one else...no one like her...and here you are, all alone."

"You are mistaken-"

"- I don't think so," one responded. "We're not fools. We know who you are."

"What do we do with them? Will the King want them? He can ransom them back to Stannis? He might be able to make an allegiance then?"

"Or Stannis will find out and crush the King to get them back."

"He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know? I've heard about the dark magic he uses. You know he killed his own brother."

"But he could hardly defeat the King in the North, even with that Red Priestess of his. Besides, I still don't know what to believe about this shadow."

"So we take her back? The King will reward us. I know it."

"Fine. We take them with us."

Sarah remained silent, knowing that going back to Robb Stark would be a dangerous move. She didn't want to go back to him and be ransomed back to her father, yet she did not want her father to harm Robb. No, she needed to get away from the men.

It was only as they advanced towards her with ropes and intent in their eyes did Sarah knew that there was little that she could do.

...

Sarah did her best to keep Shireen calm on the journey. Her sister had been tied up and was sat on a horse separate to her own. Sarah continued to throw her sister, what she hoped were, encouraging glances. She knew that Shireen was frightened beyond her wits. So was Sarah. She just didn't show it.

"Here we go," one man spoke as soon as a castle came into sight. The land beyond and around it was green, boarded on two sides by rivers. Sarah couldn't help but allow her jaw to drop. She didn't think that she had ever seen anything so picturesque before. Riverrun would have looked practically tranquil if not for the large encampment behind its walls.

When Sarah was finally freed from her binds she reached for Shireen and helped her from hers.

"Come on," a gruff voice spoke and Sarah was pushed forwards.

She kept looking around her as maids and servants did their best not to stare at Shireen's face. Sarah's grip seemed to increase on her sister's hand as they wandered through the concrete halls. They finally came to the Great Hall. The room was dark and slightly eerie, only a fireplace allowing light and some heat into the room.

At one end of the castle there was a large table, covered in maps and pawns with a man bent over it. On the other side there was a few more tables that had been pushed back to make room in the space.

"My King." A gruff voice snapped from behind Sarah and Shireen.

Robb Stark suddenly looked up, his eyes scanning around him before they settled on Sarah. He narrowed his gaze, wondering if he was seeing the right thing. Apparently he was for he doubted he would forget the face of a Baratheon.

"We found these wandering around. They're the girls that Stannis is after."

Robb walked forwards and looked at the men, a slow nod coming out of him as his eyes finally found Shireen. He knew that he was in trouble. His men would know of them being here. His men would spread the word and word would reach Dragonstone. Stannis would find out soon enough. Perhaps Robb could treat him with him then. Or he would send his army for Robb's.

"I see," Robb said. "I trust you treated them well."

"As well as they deserved," another chuckled and Robb looked to Sarah for any signs of abuse. He saw none on her. She looked as healthy as she should be.

"As you say," grunted Robb. "Then I thank you men for bringing them to me. You'll find all the food you need in the kitchens."

They all looked slightly put out by Robb's response. It seemed as though they had been expecting a knighting. Slowly, they left the room and Sarah and Shireen. Robb waited until the doors had closed before he allowed his eyes to find Sarah Baratheon.

"It seems you've caused a great commotion," Robb grunted. "Stannis Baratheon has demanded your return as soon as you're found."

Gulping, Sarah nodded in agreement with him. "I do not doubt it. However, I would urge for you not to send us back to Dragonstone."

"And why is that?" Robb asked her. "You seemed intent to get back there when you were in Winterfell. I know why, mind you. I know that the Lannisters threatened you."

Sarah shook her head, and looked down to Shireen. She didn't want to talk about this in front of her.

"Shireen is tired," Sarah spoke.

"No-"

"-It has been a long journey," Sarah interrupted her sister before she could say anything more. "I know that we may not be welcome here, but it would mean a lot to me."

"No," Robb shook his head. "Of course. I shall have my mother show her to a guest chamber. My mother is in the next room reading. I shall go to her."

"Thank you."

Robb left Shireen and Sarah alone in the room. The elder girl rested her hands on Shireen's cheek and smiled gently. "Everything will be okay now. Lord Robb is a good man, Shireen. He will make sure we're kept safe. His mother will look after you whilst I talk to him."

"What if he sends us back?" Shireen whispered. "Father will be mad, Sarah. You said it was dangerous to go back."

"It is," Sarah promised her sister. "But it shall not come to that, Shireen. Believe me, it will not come to that."

Sarah kissed Shireen's forehead before she stood up and saw Robb enter the room, the familiar face of Catelyn Stark behind him. Lady Stark smiled politely when she saw Sarah and she inclined her head.

"Lady Sarah," she spoke.

"Lady Stark," Sarah responded.

Catelyn looked at Shireen, startled at the sight of her face for a mere moment. But it was just that. Catelyn looked beyond the scarring and saw a set of kind and innocent eyes, along with a look of worry. Holding her hand out, Catelyn waited for Shireen as Sarah urged her sister forwards.

"Lady Stark will look after you," Sarah promised her and Shireen finally wrapped her hand around Catelyn's.

"If you're lucky, she might even take you to see if there is any dessert left," Robb added on, his voice gruff as he remembered what it had been like to have two younger siblings in Winterfell. He missed Bran and Rickon. He missed Arya, and even Sansa. All of them meant everything to him at that moment in time.

"Yes," Catelyn agreed. "I do believe there is a fresh batch of lemon cakes downstairs. Do you like lemon cakes?"

"I have never had a lemon cake," Shireen whispered in a soft voice.

"Well," Catelyn said, a smile on her face, "you are in for a treat."

The doors finally closed and the silence swallowed Robb and Sarah again. Robb chuckled and ran a hand over his beard.

"She certainly has a maternal instinct," Robb declared to his former betrothed. "Take a seat, Sarah."

Sarah followed Robb to sit at the table. He poured them a goblet of wine, draining his in seconds whilst Sarah held onto her goblet. She looked around for a few moments before Robb settled into questioning her.

"Why are you here, Sarah? What happened on Dragonstone?"

It was only then when Sarah began to sip on her wine. "You've heard of my father and his turning to the Red God, have you not?" she checked with him. "The Lady Melisandre."

"Aye, I've heard of her," Robb nodded. "Men in Westeros fear him, especially after the rumour...of...well...Renly."

"T'is not a rumour," Sarah replied, finally gulping down the wine. "My father...he and the Lady Melisandre created a shadow. Some form of shadow that killed Renly. It is magic, Lord Robb. Dark magic. I had no other choice but to take Shireen and get away from there. Father wouldn't listen to me, and mother is too far gone. There was no hope."

Shaking his head, Robb struggled to believe what he was hearing. Yet his mother had told him the same thing when she returned to him.

"Sarah...your father sent ravens to all of the Seven Kingdoms," Robb told her slowly. "He has demanded for you to be returned. He says anyone who hides you will suffer his wrath. What do you think that means?"

Sarah took a second to think. "I would have thought that meant he would send men...but now...with Lady Melisandre...I don't know, Robb. I don't know what he will do. All I know is that I am not taking Shireen back there."

"And what do you intend to do?" Robb asked her. "Surely you know that staying here is dangerous, Sarah. People know that you are here."

"Then let us go," Sarah urged him. "Just do not send us back to Dragonstone, Robb. Deny that I was ever here. Those three men...they can be silenced, surely."

"Do you suggest I kill them?"

"You would have to join the queue for that," Sarah hissed. "They only spared us when they saw Shireen. Their intent had been to rape me. I don't think that is tolerated, is it?"

Robb looked at her, wondering if he had ever seen her so annoyed before.

"No," she suddenly spoke again, shaking her head back and forth. "Bribe them or something...just...no one needs to know of us being here. We will go soon enough."

"Do you know how dangerous it is out there?" Robb asked Sarah in a soft voice. "My men would recognise you as soon as they saw you, especially the ones from Winterfell. They'd sell you back without a second thought."

"I would be careful."

"I assume you were careful before you were caught," Robb continued. "Look how that turned out, Sarah. No. I shall permit you to stay here, but you need to keep hidden."

Sarah ground her teeth together, not entire convinced if that was the best thing to do. She kept silent and inclined her head. One night would not hurt her. One night would be for the best. Both her and Shireen needed to rest.

"I should like to sleep on your offer, my Lord," Sarah told him.

"As you wish," Robb agreed. "I shall escort you to a chamber. I must then go and check on the Kingslayer."

Sarah felt something change inside of her as soon as she heard his name. She took a moment to collect her scattered thoughts before she looked at Robb as he stood up.

"Jaime?" she spoke his name.

Robb looked at her, wondering why she addressed him such a manner. He had always been suspicious of the pair of them when they were in Winterfell. Jaime was constantly hovering around her, and she was constantly making comments in his ear. Robb didn't know what to think then, and he didn't know what to think now he looked upon her face for one more time.

"Yes," Robb said. "Why?"

"I..." Sarah blabbered. "I wish to see him."

"I do not think that is a wise idea," Robb informed her. "Why would you want to see him?"

"Because I need to know if he was the one to instigate the rumours of me," Sarah said with haste. "I need to know, my Lord."

Robb knew that she was lying to him. He could see it in her face. There was a deeper reason than that one. He chose not to bring it up before he felt her touch his arm with her long fingers.

"Please," she spoke. "You know how grateful I will be for this."

Robb took a second to think before he offered her his arm. She took hold of it and Robb led her through the corridors before she made her second request.

"I wish to speak to him alone," she suddenly said and Robb scoffed.

"I am doing you a large enough favour by allowing you down here," Robb said, his tone harsh. "Do not think to make requests that are above you. Do you know what he did? He pushed my brother out of a window for seeing him with the Queen."

Sarah shook her head; unable to believe that was how Bran's accident had come about. The thought sickened her. She looked at Robb with wide eyes and kept quiet.

"I am sorry."

"As am I." Robb agreed. "He lives, but he is a cripple. The Kingslayer did that to him. So forgive me if I stop you from demanding silly requests."

"I am the daughter to the rightful King of Westeros," she suddenly declared. "I do not think my request is that vast."

They both stopped walking and Robb turned back to eye her with suspicion. What was she playing at? What was her game? Robb didn't know.

"You are wanted by the rightful heir," Robb agreed with her. "Not that anyone wants Stannis on the throne, mind you."

"I don't think anyone wants Joffrey either," Sarah snapped. "I am asking you as a favour, Robb. Jaime Lannister shall never admit the truth when an audience is there. You know that as well as I. He prides himself on being sarcastic and detrimental."

Robb seemed to think for a moment and shook his head.

"I shall not allow it," he told her simply. "That is final, Sarah."

Groaning to herself, Sarah suddenly informed Robb that she was feeling tired anyway. She did not think a meeting with the Kingslayer would be appropriate at that moment in time. Robb seemed to be suspicious but he hid it well with courtesy and took her back to her room.

It was only in the dead of the night when Sarah snuck out from her room, her cloak around her figure and her hood pulled over her head. She rushed with haste to the dungeons, seeing the guard on duty there sleeping in his chair. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her father would have him flayed if he was caught sleeping on the job.

The dungeons were dark and damp, a vile smell coming from them. Sarah wandered down the rows of cages, looking in each one of them with narrowed eyes before she saw him.

He was tied to a post, his body upright and chains keeping him in place. His hair had overgrown and a beard formed on his chin. The smell caused Sarah to wrinkle her nose as the light from the torch behind her burned bright, casting a shadow over her.

"The King in the North told me that the Lady of Dragonstone was here."

Sarah winced at his lazy tone, wondering how he had come to be.

"I had hoped you'd pay me a visit. I have missed your sarcastic tones and your wit," Jaime told her, his drawl entering her ears as she arched a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

"I am here for the truth," she whispered, doing her best not to wake the guard. "I think you owe me that."

"And how did you figure that out?" Jaime asked from her. "Besides, there are many versions of the truth. It depends which one you want. Of course, I sometimes find living a lie to be much better."

Sarah sucked in a sharp breath and glowered over to him. "Your sister made up the rumour about me, didn't she? She knew that my father knew of your relationship with her. She wanted me in King's Landing to make sure he said nothing."

Jaime rolled his eyes as he heard her. "You seem to have the same amount of intellect as the Young Wolf. Tell me, has he taken you yet? He seemed most aggrieved when he heard the truth."

"So it is true," Sarah said, ignoring his sarcastic comments. "And the rumour was simply that, wasn't it? Or was your sister slipping me moon tea all along? Were you in on it?"

"You always think the worst of me," Jaime said, jutting his chin out as a small smirk formed on his face. "It is most hurtful, Sarah; very hurtful indeed."

"Did she?" Sarah wondered.

Jaime allowed his mouth to hang open before he shrugged. "I suppose she did."

Shaking her head, Sarah looked away and back down the corridor to the steps.

"Not that it all matters now," Jaime replied. "The truth has reared its ugly head. I can only begin to imagine how happy Stannis is about that."

"It was bound to come out sooner or later," Sarah whispered back. "You know that, Jaime."

He chuckled then. Hearing his name on her lips sounded peculiar to him. He didn't entirely know what to think. "Jaime...how long it has been since someone called me that."

"I have other names if you prefer?" Sarah checked with him. "I don't think that you'd care to hear them, mind you."

"I think I might have already been called them before."

Another dark chuckle elicited from his lips and Sarah moved closer to the bars, wrapping her fingers around them. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jaime asked her. "Why did I fall in love with my sister?"

Shaking her head, Sarah refused to believe that. She didn't know if she could. She just knew that it wasn't right. "How can you love her?"

"The Targaryens wed brother to sister for years and no one said anything about it," Jaime reminded her. "Why should Cersei and I be any different? You cannot help who you love. You shall find that out soon enough."

"You pushed a boy out of a window," Sarah whispered. "Surely you can see that loving her has started this war. You and her started this war and now hundreds of people are dying because of it."

Jaime's brow furrowed. "Do you expect an apology? That isn't really my style."

"I expect nothing from you," Sarah promised him. "Besides, you're stuck in here, aren't you? What can you do now?"

"You could always free me?" Jaime dared to suggest. "All you'd have to do is fit the guards cock inside of you and you'd have the keys for me. I daresay it is a simple request. I have helped you multiple times."

Sarah could scarcely believe what he was saying. She shook her head and felt her teeth grind together.

"You're unbelievable," she snapped at him. "Enjoy your time down here, Ser Jaime. I assume you'll be here for a while."

"And where will you be?" Jaime asked her. "The Young Wolf would be foolish to keep you hidden here. Your father shall soon find out. You'll be back on Dragonstone before you know it. The Young Wolf told me why you arrived here. He did sound rather overjoyed. Perhaps he will have you as his bed warmer before you know it."

Glowering, Sarah's hands clenched into fists before she backed away from his cell.

"I thought you were different," she told him. "I thought that being a bastard was just a facade. I can see that I was mistaken."

"Were you?" Jaime wondered. "How terrible for you to believe that you know me. Rather foolish, I'd say."

Sarah turned on her heel and swept from the dungeons. Jaime remained sat where he was, not really having any other option, and he couldn't help but think of the loneliness that suddenly came over him when he heard her footsteps echo in the distance.

...

A/N: So thank you to Guest, Chen, Lady Kiki, BookWorm4479 and Zenstar flower for reviewing the previous chapter! I know that this one is quite long but if you could let me know what you think then that would be immense!


	21. Chapter 21

"Sarah, where have you been?"

She slipped her cloak from her shoulders and placed it across the bottom of the four poster bed which she and Shireen were sharing. Robb had offered her a room of her own, but Sarah had declined. She preferred to stay with her sister when she was somewhere different.

"I couldn't sleep," Sarah lied to her sister, settling on the edge of the bed. "I went for a walk. There is no need to worry."

Shireen bit down on her bottom lip, a trait she had picked up from her sister. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, pushing Shireen's hair behind her ear as she smiled gently. "Why don't you try to sleep again?"

"Will you leave me again?"

"Of course not," Sarah said, doing her best not to show the wince she made. She covered it up with a kind smile and kissed Shireen on the top of her head. "I will never leave you, Shireen. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," Shireen said without skipping a beat. Sarah smiled and ran her hand down Shireen's hair before she moved to sit on the floor by the fire. She looked into the flames and picked up the book she had previously been reading before she went to see Jaime.

"Lady Stark is nice."

Shireen suddenly spoke and Sarah turned her head over her shoulder to look back at her sister. A small smile fell on her face as Shireen rested on her side, a small hand clenched under her pillow and her eyes closed.

"She is," Sarah agreed. "I trust she sought out the lemon cakes for you?"

"Why do we not have them on Dragonstone?" Shireen wondered. "They are really nice, Sarah. I like them a lot. Have you had one before?"

"I had one whilst I was in King's Landing," Sarah nodded, realising the she would be unable to focus on her book whilst her sister spoke. She kept the page she was on in her hand and slowly read down the words whilst speaking. "They were indeed delicious, Shireen. Perhaps she will allow you to have more tomorrow."

"She said that she was going to show me the gardens," Shireen replied. "I told her that we didn't have any in Dragonstone."

"That is kind of Lady Stark," agreed Sarah. "Make sure you thank her, Shireen."

"I did," Shireen said; sounding slightly put out that her sister would urge her to mind her manners. "I am always polite, Sarah."

"I know," Sarah replied with a small smile.

"How long will we stay in Riverrun?" Shireen wondered. "I like it here."

Sarah wished that she could share her sister's emotions. She had been in the castle for less than a day and she had already decided that she was in love with it. Sarah envied her to a certain extent. She envied how young she was and how easily she could forget things.

"I don't know," Sarah replied. "We need to stay hidden, Shireen. If father finds out we're here then he will demand for us to go home. If he cannot control his two daughters then how can anyone expect him to control a kingdom?"

Shireen remained silent then, not too sure what she should say in response to her sister. It seemed that Sarah didn't want to stay in Riverrun. Shireen didn't know why. It was a lovely place, full of different types of foods and flowers. Shireen finally felt as though she was living inside of her books.

"I heard someone whisper something about the Kingslayer," Shireen spoke suddenly.

Sarah did her best not to inwardly feel disgusted by what he had said to her earlier. She closed her eyes and finally shut her book with a gentle thud. Sarah stood up and continued to stare into the flames of the fire.

"Jaime Lannister is a prisoner in the dungeons," nodded Sarah. "Apparently he attempted to escape and so is down there. Why? Do you worry about him?"

"No," Shireen replied. "He is locked away, isn't he? I know that he isn't a good knight. Father told me that, Sarah. He's not like the knights in books."

Sarah wanted to tell her sister that there were none like the knights in her books. She bit down on her tongue and kept silent, shaking her head back and forth. She did not wish to speak of Jaime Lannister at all.

"Have you met him?" Shireen wondered. "They say he is handsome."

Sarah scoffed. "I met him when I was in King's Landing. He is a lion, Shireen. We should not speak about him. It will do us no good, sweetling."

"I just wondered," Shireen replied, stifling a yawn.

Sarah finally turned around to see her sister slowly falling to sleep. She moved back to the bed and blew out the candle which sat on the bedside table. The smoke flickered around for a few moments and Sarah pulled the covers around Shireen's shoulders.

"Try to sleep, Shireen. I shall speak to you in the morning."

Sarah didn't receive a response for Shireen was sleeping soundly the next moment. She moved back to her place in front of the warm fire and sat down again, trying to read her book. She failed terribly, for she constantly allowed her thoughts to turn back to Jaime Lannister.

...

"You went to see him last night. You went against my word."

Sarah knew that Robb was angry with her. She could see it in his narrowed eyes and tinted red cheeks. He had his hands resting on the table, his fingers on the map he had been studying before she entered. She stood before him with her hands by her side.

She kept her head held high, refusing to look ashamed of her actions. Yes, she had gone against Robb. But what right did he have to keep her from talking to Jaime Lannister? She had deserved an answer and he had given her one. That was enough for now.

"I asked you," Sarah said. "You denied me and so I took matters into my own hands. How did you find out?"

"The Kingslayer enjoys speaking," Robb muttered under his breath. "He wonders if you will be joining him again. Apparently he enjoyed your company more than he thought he would."

Sarah rolled her eyes at hearing that part. "I questioned him and he gave me the answers that I wanted. That is all there is to it."

"Is it?" Robb wondered, his tone suspicious as he drew himself up to full height. "I want to trust you, Sarah. I want to do nothing more than trust you."

"You can," Sarah promised him. "Believe me, Robb. I want nothing to do with Jaime Lannister."

Robb took a moment to close his eyes and run his hand over his chin, his beard prickling against his fingertips as he did so. He took another moment to study her, wondering if he could trust her. She had never given him any reason to believe her.

"I saw you two in Winterfell," Robb replied. "He spent most of his time hovering around you."

"To make sure I didn't escape," Sarah said. "My father had sent a raven demanding my return. Jaime Lannister refused to let me leave. He refused to fail the one job he had been given; getting me to Winterfell and keeping me there. That was the only reason he loitered so intently around me."

Robb remained sceptical. He wanted to believe her. He longed to believe the young Baratheon. He had found Sarah to be a shy and quiet girl in Winterfell, but now he looked at her and she was a shadow of her former self. She was bold, much more than a she had been.

"And the sniggering?" Robb wondered from her. "The whispering in each other's ears; did that mean nothing?"

Sarah bit her tongue for a moment before she groaned. "Seven Hells, Robb," she complained. "You do know who is, don't you? He is a Kingslayer and has bastard children with his sister. What did you think I was going to do in the dungeons? Did you honestly believe that I was going to help him escape? Do you think me that foolish and naive?"

Robb's brows furrowed. "I do not mean to insult you, Sarah. I simply wanted to know why you had gone to him when I forbade you from doing so. Do you see why it looks so suspicious to me?"

Sarah dared to take another step forwards before she stood by Robb's side and looked over the map on the table. She saw the lion sculptures and the wolf sculptures. It was only when she saw the stag ones did she realise how serious this war was.

She picked one up from Dragonstone and held it tightly in her hands.

"I know," she declared. "I just want you to know that there is nothing suspicious going on. Jaime Lannister and I have never seen eye to eye, and we never will. You can believe me on that, Robb. He is stuck in a dungeon and I assume that is where he will stay."

Robb watched her as she stared back down at the stag in her hands. He slowly moved to pick it out of her fingers and looked on to it himself.

"I have told my mother to pretend that you are her relatives," Robb declared. "Long distance cousins from the North. The men who brought you here have been silenced with plenty of dragon coins. Hopefully the story shall stay up. Your sister...well.."

"Her face is distinct," nodded Sarah. "I know that all too well."

"Yes," Robb said. "Most of my men reside in the encampments outside of the walls of the castle. So long as you stay inside and hidden then I do not think there is an issue with you staying here."

Sarah moved her hand to rest on Robb's arm, silently thanking him. She didn't know if his efforts would be enough. There were always spies inside of walls. Her father had told her of that. She would buy her time and then decide what to do, but she was not going to ignore Robb's hospitality towards her.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. "It means a lot to me, Robb."

"I would hope that you'd do the same for me," Robb decided to say. "If I was in your position, that is."

"Of course," Sarah nodded at him. "I would help you if you needed help, although you seem to be doing well for yourself."

"Is that what you think?" Robb snorted. "My armies are strong, that is true...but...I don't seem to be advancing on anything. It is like I am stuck in a rut; a rut that I cannot get out of. All I want is to bring Sansa and Arya back home. That is it."

"Have you tried negotiating?" Sarah wondered from him and he nodded at her.

"I did my best. They want the Kingslayer in return for Sansa and Arya."

"Two in exchang for one," Sarah nodded. "It is a fair offer, wouldn't you say?"

"Two girls for one of the most gifted knights there has been," Robb counteracted. "I declined the offer. It is not good enough."

Sarah looked at him for a moment and thought about what she would have done if Shireen was in Sansa's situation. She would have personally escorted Jaime Lannister back to King's Landing herself. Lady Stark must be feeling the pain of losing her daughters. No wonder she seemed so distant most of the time.

"But..." Sarah whispered, "they are you sisters, Robb."

Robb looked at her for another moment and Sarah shook her head.

"I know what I am doing, Sarah," he promised her.

She arched a sceptical brow at hearing that. She did her best not to seem too condescending as she heard him. She couldn't help her look of wonder. Shaking her head, she realised that it was not her place to question the King in the North. It would do her no good. She was sure Lady Stark had already spoken with him about this.

"I do not doubt it," Sarah assured him. "I should leave and go to Shireen. Thank you again, Robb."

"Do not mention it," Robb said and he inclined his head as she turned on her heel and swept from the room.

She walked down the corridors, seeing the doorway to the dungeon before she heard a strangled noise coming back up from the steps. Sarah remained stood there out of curiosity before she saw a maid carrying a piece of bread and a jug of water. Her face was pale white and Sarah instantly stopped her when she saw her.

"What is it?" she wondered, looking back down the dark corridor.

"Oh, my Lady," the young girl spoke. "I apologise. It is nothing for you to concern yourself over."

"You look as though you have just seen the ghost of Harrenhal," Sarah informed her. "Tell me what it is?"

"A man," she whispered. "There is a new man in the cell...well...he said something...horrible things...and I ran. I know it was childish of me. It was foolish."

"No," Sarah promised her. "You do not need to be sorry about this. Who were you going to see?"

"The Kingslayer," she replied and Sarah resisted the need to groan. "The Old Nag is going to have me punished for this again...she'll put me outside cleaning up after the animals for being such a child...or cast me out...she's been threatening to do it for months..."

"Come here," Sarah said, pulling the bread and the jug from her. "I shall go down and feed the Kingslayer."

"My Lady, it is not your place. You do not need to associate with a man like him." The girl spoke with such haste that Sarah struggled to keep up. "I shall take my punishment. I shall go back to the woman and ask someone else to go down there."

"No need," Sarah promised her, trying to show her a small smile. "I don't think anyone should be cast out over this. It is hardly your fault that there is a brute of a man down there. Believe me, no one shall hear of this."

"My Lady-"

"-No one," Sarah repeated. "Go about your duty. I shall see to the Kingslayer."

The girl couldn't have been much older than Shireen. The thought of her being tormented in the dark caused Sarah's blood to cool. The Baratheon moved down the steps of the dungeon, a guard coming up them as he saw her.

He looked confused for a moment. "Where's the girl who was down here?"

"I have relieved her of her duties," Sarah spoke.

The man looked at Sarah with little regard. He obviously thought she was a maid. She could pass for one with her dull grey dress that hung limply on her frame.

"I came to tell her that I gave him a beating to...he'll be quiet whilst he's unconscious." The guard told Sarah. "No need to fear, girl."

"What was he saying to her?" Sarah wondered, beginning to walk back down the steps behind the guard.

"The usual," he shrugged nonchalantly. "How he'd like to have her from behind and how he'll take her once he's free. Poor lass couldn't cope."

"I don't doubt it," Sarah said, finally coming past the cell in question. A man lay on wisps of hay, blood pooling out from his nose as he seemingly slept soundly. Sarah gulped and looked away from him as the guard stopped outside of Jaime's cell.

The Kingslayer looked up from his lap, an amused grin spreading on his face as he saw Sarah. He wondered what she was doing back but he kept quiet.

"Let me know when you're done, girl," he urged her. "Don't want this one escaping."

"One day," Jaime called back as the guard wandered off and left his door open. "I'll make sure you're silenced when I do escape though."

The guard grunted back as Sarah stepped inside the dark and cold pen. She moved over to where Jaime sat and knelt on the floor, the stench from his body causing her to gag. Jaime noticed and he rolled his eyes;

"I thought that this smell would be natural to a girl from Dragonstone," Jaime informed her as she knelt by his side and looked down at him. His eyes were moving all over her form as she tore a small piece of bread off from the slice and he opened his mouth. She dropped it in and glowered at him.

"Dragonstone is civilised," she reminded him. "Besides, I am amazed you're not in the same position as your neighbour considering how you insist on taunting the guard."

Jaime moved his gaze to the side to look at the unconscious man and shrugged his shoulders as Sarah placed the jug of water to his lips. She could see that he was malnourished. His clothes were rags on him and his beard looked like the mane of a lion.

"He has a soft spot for me really. I can tell," Jaime promised her. "What brings you back down here? Do you intend to set me free for yourself?"

"You're out of luck," Sarah promised him. "I am here because the girl who was about to feed you looked scared to death. It seems your neighbour spoke of raping her."

"The girl should grow accustomed to the way men speak," Jaime said.

"She looked nothing above ten and three years," Sarah snarled back at him, tearing off another small piece of bread to feed to him. "The poor girl didn't know what to do. She was scared of being cast out and so I volunteered to come down for her."

"Did you miss me that much?" Jaime taunted her. "I admit, Sarah, I did not know that you had that much of a fancy for me."

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked back to him before she gave him some more water. "I don't think your sister would care for you in this state. You smell like a sewer."

Jaime looked down to his soiled clothes and then back to the Baratheon as she gave him some more bread.

"I think you over-exaggerate," Jaime told her. "The smell may not be lavender, but it is hardly atrocious. Besides, all you have to do is clean me if it annoys you that much. I am sure it would be educational for you...that is if Robb Stark hasn't had you already."

"Why do you think Robb Stark would want me?" Sarah hissed at him. "He didn't want me in Winterfell and he doesn't want me now. It matters not to me."

"Really?" Jaime wondered. "You sound positively enraged."

"And you are positively disgusting," Sarah promised him before she noted some form of fly in his hair. She moved her hand and swatted it away, clipping Jaime around the head as she did so. She couldn't help the look of triumph on her face as Jaime grinned.

"There was a fly," she promised him. "Anyway, hurry up and drink this. I need to go."

"Where?" Jaime asked from her. "I don't think you have any pressing need to leave, do you?"

"Why?" Sarah replied. "Are you enjoying my company too much?"

"Hardly," Jaime replied. "I just know how much you loved spending time with me in Winterfell."

"That was before I found out you were sleeping with your sister and had almost killed a little boy," Sarah responded thoughtfully.

Jaime's rueful smile was back. "So you enjoyed my company before?"

Doing her best to put up her defences, Sarah said nothing to him. Did she enjoy his company? Did she find it enjoyable? She didn't really know.

"Tolerated it," she muttered. "Besides, how long did you know your sister was slipping moon tea into my cup?"

"Since she planned it," Jaime responded to her quickly, no compassion to his tone. "I did tell her to leave you be. You were as much trouble then as you are now. You are no one to bother about."

"I trust that she didn't listen," Sarah scoffed. "Not that it matters now."

"I did help you before," Jaime told her. "I think you should try to help me out of here."

Sarah pursed her lips at his feeble attempt and stood up, taking the jug and bread with her.

"Beren saved me that time in the forest. You turned up too late," Sarah responded.

"I stopped you from drinking the tea," Jaime informed her, unsure as to why he did.

He watched as she stopped, her long black hair slowly moving over her shoulder as she turned back around to face him. Her eyes had widened and her unsightly nose had crinkled up.

Why did she look so shocked? Jaime didn't know why she had that odd expression on her face. It wasn't like he had just declared his undying love to her.

"One morning over breakfast," Jaime told her. "The day I swapped goblets with you. She had laced it with moon tea. I made sure you didn't drink it."

"Why?" Sarah wondered, recalling the day.

Shrugging, Jaime sighed. "Perhaps I knew that I would need a favour from you later on. A Lannister always pay their debts. Does a Baratheon?"

"You stopped me from drinking it," Sarah said. "I do not think that is a debt."

"Then what is it?"

"An act of kindness?" Sarah suggested.

"You flatter me," Jaime drawled.

"I think that freeing you from here is bigger than what you did for me," Sarah told him. "It is not my place to help you, Jaime. I do not have that power. Do not ask me for something that cannot happen."

Jaime knew that it had been a long shot. He supposed desperation had come over him with haste. All he wanted to do was escape from the hell he was currently in. Manipulating Sarah Baratheon seemed like the only way.

"It was a feeble attempt, but I cannot say that I did not try," Jaime replied with a drawl. "Run along, Sarah. I am sure you have other amicable duties to perform."

Sarah did as he had said, wandering away from him as she held the empty jug to her chest, thinking back to the day in Winterfell when he had swapped their drinks. He had helped her. She didn't care what he said. That had been an act of kindness, whether he believed that or not.

...

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by all of the lovely comments I have received so far because of this story! I do hope that you are still enjoying it and will continue to read on! Updates may be a bit slower in the next coming week as I am preparing to move back to uni so I do hope you will stick with me!


	22. Chapter 22

"My Lady! My Lady...wait...please!"

Sarah took a moment before she realised that someone was calling for her. She took a second to turn around and look back at the serving girl who was rushing towards her. She had her skirts in her hands, pulling up at them as Sarah watched her with a small smile.

She still held the jug to her hands, gripping it tightly in her fingertips as she watched the servant curtsey in front of her.

"I've been waiting for you to come up, my Lady," she responded to the girl. "I am sorry again...I should..."

"There has been no harm," Sarah promised her. "The man who taunted you is unconscious. I trust that it shall be safe for you to go down into the dungeon for Ser Jaime tonight."

"Yes, my Lady," the girl said and took the jug from Sarah's hands. The girl from royal blood watched as the servant girl nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and cradled the jug in her hands.

"If you ever need any help then don't hesitate to ask," Sarah informed her. "You don't need to fear me. I won't tell anyone of this occurrence."

"Thank you so much," the girl spoke.

"I suppose I should know your name." Sarah added on as the girl allowed one hand to fiddle with her creased skirts.

"Teresa," the girl said.

"And how old are you, Teresa?"

"Ten and two years," she responded and Sarah nodded. She had thought as much. Going into the dungeon was no job for a girl her age. Surely there were older servants who were more willing to go down there. Sarah supposed she should talk to Lady Stark.

And then she mentally scolded herself. Lady Stark would never want to speak to Sarah of the Kingslayer. He had pushed her son from a window and crippled him. She would not care one little bit for him, and Sarah couldn't blame her.

"Is there no one else to do your job?" Sarah wondered. "You are far too young to be in such a dark place."

The girl shook her head with haste. "There is only me, my Lady. Everyone else has a job in the kitchens. There aren't many of us nowadays...most of them are off in the encampment...helping the men as much as they can..."

Sarah bit down on her bottom lip and smiled gently to the girl;

"Well...my room is just past the Great Hall...if you ever need anything then let me know," Sarah told her. "And please, don't worry about being caught. I shall see to it that nothing will happen to you. You can believe me on that matter."

The girl seemed hesitant, knowing that it wasn't her place to question Sarah. She was a high born. She was noble. A serving girl did her job and that was it. She had never been treated in this manner. She supposed it was rather nice, but she didn't want to seem too complacent. She inclined her head and curtseyed again;

"Thank you, my Lady," she whispered. "I should get going to the kitchens...the Old Hag wants me there..."

"As you say," Sarah nodded and smiled.

The girl ran off and Sarah turned around, moving back down the corridors until she came to her chamber. She opened the door, shocked at the sight in front of her. Shireen was sat on the floor, a book in her hands as Catelyn sat on a chair behind her, leaning back as her hand rested underneath her chin.

She had a small smile on her face and a look of content in her eyes. Sarah couldn't quite understand why the woman was in such a state, but she said nothing, quietly shutting the door and causing Shireen to stop reading.

"Sarah," her sister smiled, "Lady Stark and me are reading. Do you want to join?"

Sarah shook her head as Shireen stood and hugged her around the waist.

"No, sweetling," Sarah replied. "I shall go for a walk in the gardens whilst you read. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting," Catelyn said, moving to stand up and her eyes found Sarah's. A moment of doubt crossed Catelyn's mind as she took a moment to think. "Actually, I would like to speak to you, Lady Sarah. I trust your sister shall be safe here for a few moments."

Sarah looked to Shireen, a moment of disappointment crossing her sister's face. Sarah ran her hand down Shireen's hair and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We shall read when I come back," Sarah promised her sister.

"We shouldn't be too long," Catelyn replied; her hand on Shireen's shoulder before she led the way out of the room.

Sarah closed the door and winked to her sister, doing her best to keep Shireen's mind at ease. She spun around and followed behind Catelyn for a few moments. The Lady Stark slowed her pace so that she could walk besides Sarah, her hands clasped together as she took a few moments to think about what she was about to say.

She didn't know why. She just knew that she was being torn apart inside every day she was separated from her family. Every moment that passed hurt her more and more. She wanted to be back in Winterfell. She wanted the safety of Ned's arms in the cold mornings.

They entered the gardens and Catelyn adjusted the fur around the back of her neck as it tickled her skin. Sarah looked to the roses, remembering her time in the rose gardens in King's Landing.

"You love your sister very much, don't you?" Catelyn spoke to Sarah. "I can see how much you care for her. You worry for her at every given moment. It is much like a mother's love to a child."

Sarah hesitated for a few moments. "I spent most of my life raising Shireen. Mother...well...she had many miscarriages and she had no time for Shireen. I had no other option but to try and raise her. It wasn't very difficult. She is a sweet girl."

Catelyn smiled at hearing that before she took a seat on the bench at the end of the row of flowers. Sarah slowly moved to sit next to her, resting her hands in her lap.

"She is," Catelyn agreed. "You are both charming. There is no denying that."

Sarah couldn't help the unladylike scoff and snort. "I have been called many things before, Lady Stark. Believe me when I say that charming is not one of them."

Catelyn smirked limply as she heard that and she turned her gaze back to Sarah. "You would do anything if she was in trouble, wouldn't you?"

Sarah had an idea where the conversation was going. She knew that she shouldn't be discussing something like this with Catelyn. It was not her place to talk about the negotiations that had fallen through.

"Yes," Sarah said. There was no use in lying to her. "I have an idea where this conversation is going to."

"Do you?" Catelyn wondered, shaking her head and sighing loudly. "I am sorry. I shouldn't speak of it. My son is doing his best. He is right not to negotiate...he is right...of course he is..."

"Lord Robb is a good man," Sarah nodded. "He shall do the right thing by your daughters. If trading Jaime Lannister is not the right thing then he cannot be forced to do it."

Catelyn looked down to her lap and thought of Sansa; the perfect lady. And Arya...Arya had always been a deviant child. She had always done as she pleased, even if it went against her mother's wishes.

Sarah took another moment to observe Catelyn. She could see the turmoil she was going through at that moment in time. She could see the pain in her face.

"It is not your place to worry over me," Catelyn replied. "I don't know what I was thinking in questioning my son. He is the King in the North."

"You are his lady mother," Sarah informed her. "You are the woman who brought him into this world. You should always know best in his eyes...but...Robb is fighting a war. He is the King in the North. He has to do what he feels is right."

"Yes," Catelyn muttered. "I am sorry, Lady Sarah-"

"-Nonsense," Sarah shook her head. "You have been so kind to me, Lady Stark. The least I can do to repay you is to listen to your worries. They aren't without foundations."

Catelyn took a moment before she rested her hand on Sarah's arm;

"You are a lovely girl, Lady Sarah. I admit that I was cautious when you came to Winterfell. You did seem rather sour all the time...yet...now you have changed. I cannot describe it. You would have made a good wife for Robb."

Sarah didn't want to tell her that she doubted that. She never had wanted to marry Robb, and even seeing him now, nothing had changed.

"I believe your son is to wed a Frey girl, is he not?" Sarah checked, making sure she had heard the gossip correctly.

"He is," Catelyn nodded and stood up. "Alas, I do not think now is the time to talk of marriage. We should head inside before it gets dark. I am sure there shall be a fine feast for this evening."

...

Jaime closed his eyes as he rested his head against the wooden post. He had hardly expected to see Sarah again so soon. Yet she came to him that night. She had another jug of water and some bread in her hands. He hadn't seen the young girl from earlier, and the man next door was still unconscious. It wouldn't surprise Jaime if he was dead.

"You really are eager, aren't you?" Jaime spoke to Sarah as soon as the guard had left them.

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had seen Teresa on her way to give Jaime his supper. Sarah had intercepted her, telling her that she would go for the evening. There were still some thoughts that were running through her mind. Thoughts she needed answering by Jaime.

"Tell me, is it my good looks or my charming wit that keep you coming back?"

"Neither," Sarah promised him. "I want to know why you did it."

"Why I did what?" Jaime wondered after draining the water she had pressed to his lips.

"Why you drank the tea," she responded. "I deserve to know why you drank it."

Jaime rolled his eyes. Were they back onto this conversation? Honestly, he didn't think it was important. Why did she? He had no idea.

"I know the difference between right and wrong, Sarah," Jaime informed her. "Do not think me a fool."

"Do you consider it right to push a boy from the window?"

Jaime groaned as he heard the mention of the boy. He wondered how long it would be until that was forgotten. He doubted it would be quick.

"And have you ever stopped to consider what would have happened if the boy had gone running off to dead Ned? Do you have any idea what would have happened then?" Jaime replied, tired of listening to the crimes he had committed. In his eyes he had done nothing that was not justifiable. "Dear King Robert would have had Cersei and her children strung up outside of King's Landing. My father would have declared war for that act."

"We are already at war."

"We weren't back then," Jaime replied. "Do not play dense, Sarah. I did what I did for love. Surely anyone else would have done the same."

Sarah took a few moments to study him as he chewed on a slice of bread. She wondered if he was being serious. No one in their right mind would have pushed a child out of the window. But then she looked into his eyes. He wasn't joking. He was deadly serious in what he was saying.

He had done it out of love.

He was trying to protect his lover and children.

Sarah gulped and looked down to her lap;

"You said her children," Sarah whispered.

Jaime arched a brow and watched as Sarah dabbed a small cloth in the jug of water. She slowly pulled it back out and ran it over Jaime's dirtied face.

"Is that all you took out of that declaration?" he asked from her. "Besides, do you honestly believe that anyone wants to claim Joffrey as their child? I knew the boy was trouble months ago."

"He is your bastard son," Sarah replied.

"Thank you for pointing out something all of the Seven Kingdoms already know," Jaime replied, his tone laden with sarcasm. "Now, I assume you aren't down here to talk about why I pushed some small boy from a window."

"I told you why I was down here," Sarah replied to him. "I want to know why-"

"-I already told you why I drank your tea," Jaime snapped back as an interruption. "You are after something more, aren't you, Sarah? What do you want to hear? I did it because I cared for you? I did it because I had grown fond of you?"

She didn't know what she wanted to hear. That was the issue she faced. She knew that there was some kindness inside of him. There had to be. He simply concealed it very well.

"I do not know what I want to hear," Sarah responded.

Jaime felt the cool cloth move over his face, the dirt slowly peeling from his pale skin as she rinsed it over the jug. He observed her for another moment, trying to deduce what she wanted from him. He simply couldn't see.

"I do have a query," Jaime spoke. "How have negotiation talks being progressing? I heard a rumour that some cousins of mine were in Riverrun. I have no idea why. The Wolf King has taken a fancy to me. I think he likes having me around."

Sarah snorted at hearing that.

"Robb would rather see you six feet under," Sarah promised him. "He just knows that it would not be beneficial for that to happen."

Jaime smirked at the effect he had on the King in the North.

"So?" he urged her. "Has he done anything to secure my release? I grow tired of sitting in my own filth."

Sarah shook her head. "He does not think that it is a fair negotiation. You in exchange for two girls. He sees it as-"

"-And his mother?" Jaime interrupted. "I saw the Lady Stark's fury when I told her what I had done to her son. She is protective over her children. If she had her way then I assume I would be on my way to King's Landing right now."

"Lady Stark is entitled to her own opinion," Sarah replied, trading carefully. "I do not know what she thinks of this matter, nor do you."

"I have an idea," Jaime replied in a drawl. "And can you stop eating my bread? You do know that I am only fed bread?"

"I know," Sarah replied as she swallowed the bit she had been chewing. "Anyway, eat this and then I should leave."

"You should," Jaime replied. "I know that you don't want to leave."

"Why do you think that?" Sarah wondered and she stood up, straightening out her blue skirts.

"You keep finding reasons to come back down here," Jaime informed her. "Have you warmed to me?"

"You really do hold yourself in high regard," Sarah responded to him. "Perhaps it is you who enjoys my company? You seem to trick me into thinking I want to stay...when I don't...perhaps you just cannot say that you want me to stay."

"Now who is flattering themselves?" Jaime replied, his lips tugging upwards as Sarah moved from the cell.

"Goodnight, Jaime," Sarah spoke dully.

Jaime watched her go again before he chuckled and closed his eyes one more time. If only he knew then that he would be free within the next week. He would have been incredibly joyful.

...

A/N: Just another filler chapter until we get to the point of freeing Jaime! Also meet Brienne in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone reading and let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

"Lady Sarah."

Sarah Baratheon stood still as soon as she heard a gruff voice call her name. She turned on her heel and looked back. Robb was moving swiftly down the corridor and she an arched a brow, shocked that he had called her by her real name in the middle of the castle. She was simply fortunate that the corridor was empty for no one to hear him.

"Yes?" Sarah wondered back.

She had been wandering on her own, doing her best not to allow her thoughts to distract her. Her father had sent more ravens, demanding her and Shireen's return to Dragonstone. Fortunately Robb was still refusing to give the girls away. It seemed he really was full of honour.

"I have bad news," Robb's voice slowly drawled as he offered to take her arm.

"What is it?" she asked; her thoughts instantly turning to Shireen as she slowly laced her arm through his. Robb shook his head as soon as he heard the worry in her tone. He knew how she felt. How long had he spent worrying for Bran and Rickon? He knew what it was like to have a sibling and care deeply for them.

"Your sister is well," he promised her. "It is the Kingslayer."

Sarah's brow arched and she wrinkled her nose. "What has Ser Jaime done? He is currently locked in a cell, is he not?"

"Aye, he was," Robb said, choosing to use the past tense. "I do not know where he has vanished to now. He was aided in his escape."

Sarah shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing from the King in the North.

"It seems Ser Jaime has allies at every corner," Robb complained, his voice full of anger and annoyance as he walked with Sarah by his side. The pair of them finally came to the garden and Robb stood still by the flowers, removing his arm from Sarah's and running his hand down his bearded chin.

"He is determined," Sarah nodded. "I shall give him that. I trust you have sent men after him?"

"Aye," Robb nodded and Sarah noted something in his gaze. She could sense that something wasn't quite right. She was not dumb, nor was she blind.

"What else is there?" Sarah wondered from him. "My Lord, I have been in your presence for a while now. I can tell that there is something wrong. There is something that you are keeping from me."

Robb inhaled sharply and nodded in agreement. He took another moment to brush his hand through his hair before he met her level gaze one more time, doing his best not to look too concerned about what he was about to tell her.

"You are aware that I have men, Lady Sarah," Robb said.

"I think that you can just call me Sarah," she responded. "What of these men?"

"Some of these men happen to be Lord Frey's men...and...they have happened to spot you for who you really are. Apparently they saw you when your father took you to King's Landing."

The blood slowly drained from Sarah as a gulp echoed down her throat and she did her best to keep her thoughts coherent. She struggled for a few moments, doing her best to clear her mind and think of what this meant for her and Shireen.

"I tried to convince them that they were wrong, but it was too late. They sent a letter to Lord Frey. I replied and told him that he was incorrect...but...he warned me what would happen if I was lying. He wants to sell you back to Stannis himself, or ship you off to King's Landing. He thinks he will earn a nice little sum for doing so. If I am lying then he withdraws his support. You know that will cost me."

Sarah took a moment before she sank down on the stone bench in the corner. Robb stood before her, his auburn hair catching in the afternoon's sunlight as his well built body kept her in the shade.

"The Frey men are eager to find you and persuade their Lord that he is right," Robb complained and he sunk down to sit beside her.

She turned her narrowed gaze on to him. "How long have you known about this?"

Robb could sense the anger and some form of resentment in her tone as she spoke to him. She bit down on her tongue for a few moments, doing her best not to snap. It wasn't Robb's fault. He had done the best he could by her. He had kept her safe when she needed him.

"A few days," Robb honestly replied. "I did not wish to worry you if nothing happened."

"We both know that something is going to happen," Sarah replied in a soft whisper. "You need the support of Lord Walder. I am no fool, Robb. If you wish for Shrieen and I to leave then say it."

Robb groaned inwardly and shook his head.

"That is not what I want."

Sarah fully understood what he was saying to her then. "But it is what you must do."

Sarah kept silent and looked over the gardens before turning to glance up at the sky, deducing how long she had before night fell over them. She had to act quickly and find somewhere safe to stay for the night. She only hoped that she would make it somewhere else.

"I have gold dragons," Robb said to her. "I have men who can escort you wherever you want to go."

"I do not know where I am to go," Sarah responded to Robb. "Nowhere is safe. If I am captured then I am either taken to King Joffrey or back home to my father. Besides, do you trust your men not to find out who I am if anyone realises?"

Robb gulped then and shook his head. His men had already intended to rape her before they realised who she was.

"I suspect not," Sarah replied and composed herself. There was no use being weak. She had to be strong and get through this for Shireen. "I shall find a job somewhere, Robb. There shall be places on the Kingsroad or in a small village somewhere."

"I would send you to Winterfell...but..."

"I heard," Sarah said as she recalled Theon Greyjoy and his claim to Winterfell. "Have you heard from Theon?"

"Nothing," Robb mumbled and shook his head. "I have sent men to scout him out."

Sarah sighed and took a deep breath before she stood and Robb did the same. He took a moment to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she took a moment to smile sadly.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we did marry?" she wondered from him.

Robb chuckled and dropped his hand back to his side, shaking his head back and forth as he did so.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I do think that my life would have been easier."

Sarah scoffed. "You think your life would have been easier?" she spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think we would both have driven each other mad in the end, don't you?"

"It is a possibility," Robb nodded and a solemn look came over his face again. "I am sorry, Sarah-"

"-You don't need to apologise," Sarah spoke, interrupting him before she ran a hand down his muscular arm. "I understand, Robb. I honestly do."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and only then did Sarah dare to peck him on the cheek, a small smile on her face as she backed away from the gardens and ran off to find Shireen.

...

It was turning dark by the time Sarah and Shireen had snuck from the castle. They had moved through the palace until they came to the route which Robb told them to take earlier on in the day. He had assumed that they would say their farewells before sneaking off. He would force some of his men to go with them too, urging them to do the right thing and keep the girls safe.

It seemed that he was wrong. Sarah had taken it upon herself not to take the men, not trusting any of them despite what Robb told her. She wrapped Shireen into her woollen cloak and grabbed her hand, dragging her sister out of the safety of Riverrun.

The two girls wandered away, Shireen constantly wondering if she would see Lady Stark again. Sarah did her best to keep the truth from her sister, knowing that it would only hurt Shireen to hear that she was not going to see Catelyn again.

"I'm cold, Sarah," Shireen compared as the dead of the night snuck over them.

Sarah took a moment to look around the dark forest they were travelling through. She had done her best to stick to the closed road, knowing full well that the Kingsroad would only provide them with foes. They were bound to be noticed and Sarah had no time for that to happen.

"Pull your cloak tighter around you," Sarah urged her sister, keeping hold of her gloved hand as she did her best to spot an inn somewhere along the way. Robb had handed her some money before she had bathed and changed for the final time. No doubt he would be annoyed when he realised she had snuck away from his gaze.

"I have done," Shireen complained to her. "Why did we have to go? Why can we not go back to Riverrun?"

"You know why, Shireen," Sarah said, keeping impatience from her tone. "It is not safe for us in Riverrun. We need to keep moving so that no one recognises us."

"Wouldn't it be better to go home?" Shireen asked. "I know that you said it was dangerous because of the Red Woman...but...mother and father will protect us."

The wince which Sarah held in was for her little sister. Shireen still thought that Stannis could protect them. She still thought that he was a man of the Seven. Their father had changed, and not for the better. Sarah intended to keep that from her sister for as long as possible.

"Mother and father have changed, Shireen," Sarah whispered. "You know that as well as I do. I do not doubt that they would have helped us...they still would...but...it is not safe on Dragonstone. Father is in the process of making a lot of enemies."

That was true enough. Sarah had heard the rumours about Stannis and his plotted challenge on King's Landing.

Sarah kept silent for a moment as the wind rustled and she heard a sudden noise from the trees in the distance. She gulped and looked around, ushering Shireen to stand behind her. She did her best to keep her eyes peeled wide open so that she could see any sign of danger.

The sight which she did see caused her eyes to widen and her mouth to gape.

"He looks scary," Shireen spoke and Sarah looked at the tree which he leant again. "He is in irons, Sarah."

"I know," Sarah replied softly, doing her best not to wake the man. That was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment in time. "He is not dangerous...not to us..."

"How do you know?"

"I met him in Riverrun," Sarah said, knowing that her sister would have no idea about Jaime Lannister. Shireen had never seen him before; hence she knew nothing of the Kingslayer. "He is tame, trust me on that. Why don't you sit down for a minute or two?"

"Are you sure?" worried Shireen and Sarah nodded, her fingers curling around her sister's shoulder before she moved to where Jaime sat. She dropped down to her knees and looked at his gaunt face. Shireen kept her eyes peeled as Sarah pressed a finger to his pulse, checking that he was still conscious.

It was in that moment when his eyes opened wide and his hand snatched her wrist. Sarah screamed and Shireen stood up and jumped back, not sure what she should do. Jaime bared his teeth in a snarl before his grip tightened on her wrist. He forgot where he was for a moment, recalling the dingy cell in Riverrun before he heard the rustling of the wind.

"Seven Hells, Lannister!" Sarah snapped. "What in the name of the Gods are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jaime sniped back to her. "Have you enjoyed my company that much? Did you think that following me would be a good idea?"

Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes before pulling her wrist from Jaime's fingers.

"I did not follow you," she said. "I'm on my way somewhere else. The Freys have threatened to hand me and Shireen over to my father...or whoever puts in a good price."

Jaime ran a hand down his beard before he pushed himself to his feet, trying not to trip over the chains which kept him bound.

"Who is he, Sarah?" Shireen suddenly piped up.

Jaime peered around Sarah to see Shireen's small face. He pulled back and a small smirk fell onto his features before he arched a brow at Sarah.

"You dragged her along with you? Isn't that considered dangerous?"

"That depends," drawled Sarah, "on who we run into. What are you doing? Do you know that Robb has men chasing after you?"

"I thought that was considered the wise thing to do," Jaime replied arrogantly. "I didn't think that he would allow his prisoner to escape willingly."

"So you decide to nap?"

"Rest," challenged Jaime. "I must have drifted off to sleep. I suppose I should thank you for waking me so that I can be on my way. Perhaps we could travel together."

"Perhaps you have lost your mind?" Sarah suggested back to him. "You are a wanted man, Jaime. How far do you think you will get? You're weak and alone. Robb's men will catch you soon enough."

Jaime eyed her with discontent. "I am not weak as some."

"I'm serious."

"Then why don't you try to take me back to your Young Wolf?" Jaime pondered from her. "Besides the fact that you would be physically unable to do so."

"You are right," admitted Sarah to him. "I wouldn't be able to and I have no intention of going back to Riverrun myself. What happens to you does not concern me."

"I'm touched," Jaime grinned.

"I can tell," replied Sarah, sarcasm oozing from her voice as she folded her arms over her chest. "I have to go...you should probably do the same."

"You already know that I intend to return to King's Landing," Jaime spoke to her. "Where is it that you are heading off to? There is a price on you and your ugly sister's head."

Sarah glowered before she dared to slap him across the face and Shireen took a moment to look down to the floor. Her eyes watered as her hand went to her greyscale and she ran her fingers over the rough skin. Jaime remained winded for a second before he looked to the ground and remembered how it felt when he heard people speak of Tyrion as an imp.

He closed his eyes and felt a tick in his jaw before he pulled his head back to full height and looked at Sarah's enraged face.

"I apologise."

"Don't apologise unless you mean it," she snapped back to him. "You have no right-"

"-I did mean it," Jaime interrupted her, a tone of impatience to his voice.

The two of them stared at each other and Sarah weighed up his words, doing her best to tell if he was being genuine or not.

"We have to go," Sarah said to him. She wasn't too sure how she should end the conversation or what she should really say to him. All she wanted was to leave him be. But then she thought of him all alone in the open. She thought of what could happen to him if Robb's men found him.

He was better to them alive than he was dead.

Sarah backed away and took hold of Shireen by the hand.

"Do your best to avoid the main road, Princess," he said, mocking her father's sudden claim to the throne. "You never know who is lurking."

She said nothing to him for a moment, not too sure what she should say before she dragged Shireen back through the forest, urging her sister to keep quiet.

Jaime watched as her figure disappeared into the distance and he did a double take around his surroundings, making sure she hadn't placed him in the middle of a trap. Pushing his hair from his face, Jaime turned on his heel and began to walk in the opposite direction of the Baratheons, keeping his head down and his eyes wide open. He didn't intend to be surprised anymore.

...

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated in a while! University has been hectic, what with editing the student newspaper and then studying on top! Anyway, do let me know what yout hink


End file.
